When 2P World's Collide
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: When the 2p's grow bored of their universe, they break into the 1p universe int he bloodiest and most brutal ways possible! THERE WILL BE YAOI AND PAIRINGS EVENTUALLY! 1px2p pairings, selfcest and some other stuff along with murder, violence, bood and gore!
1. Chapter 1

**I should be doing my homework but who can concentrate at my house with crazy little kids yelling, screaming, locking doors that don't need to be locked and just driving me mad? THEY'RE NOT EVEN MINE! They're my aunt's kids, but she's the kind of mom who will drop her kids off with any willing relative and then go work or party… Boo…**

**OKAY, I got the idea for this story because lately I've been writing a lot of 1px2p stories! I've been reading 1 story in particular that one of my subscribers on youtube (who turned out to be a writer on here as well) told me about called A 2P World of Difference! It's a very good story where the 2 Italy's switch places. So I got inspired and thought I would write a story where the 2p's and 1p's collide in more than just a pairing sence (but there will also be pairings XD)…**

**Hahaha… The title is a work in progress, but none the less, here we go!**

**When 2P Worlds Collide**

**Somewhere in another universe…**

"Oh don't these cupcakes look absolutely scrumptious?!" Oliver cheered, taking his fresh baked cupcakes out of the oven. They were pink with yellow swirls! "Jon will you be a dear and take the finished cupcakes to the foyer?"

"Sure whatever…" Jon was smoking a cigarette as usual, taking some trays of cupcakes to the foyer, where Oliver was hosting a tea party. So he put the cupcakes on a table in the foyer and almost immediately, his favorite son ate one.

"Thanks dad."

"At least you appreciate me Max… At least you appreciate me." He let out a puff of smoke.

"Well I'm not a mama's boy like _him…_" Max looked at his brother, Alex who was too busy trying to pick up a girl by the front door. He ate his cupcake, seeing how his father's cigarette seemed to go out suddenly. "Need a light?"

"Oui, merci."

"WOO!" Someone seemed to shout wildly. "LUCIANO, HURRY UP! IT'S A PARTY!"

"STUPID BROTHER!" Two men came through the door, making Alex move away and the girl go straight to the bar. "For some mafia super-star you sure let yourself go quickly… If only Lutz was here…"

"Brighten up Luciano. Besides, if we don't like the party we can just steal their booze and leave!"

"Yeah, way to ruin your plan Stefano. Are you stupid?"

"If booze is what you guys want, then I have the key to Jon's secret stash!" Alex interviened, knowing he wouldn't be heard over the loud classical music.

"Thanks man." So Alex and Stefano went, leaving Luciano to lament about how his best friend and right-hand man Lutz wasn't there (he wasn't a fan of parties).

"I wonder how I can get out of here…" Edgar was nervous as hell, having been asked to come to this party so he could help Oliver make cupcakes. But now that the baking was over and people were coming in, he desperately wanted to leave and go back home where his brother Lutz was waiting for him. "I hope my arm doesn't rust in the rain…"

It had been raining on and off, now there was a light rain outside. However rain isn't the best weather for when your right arm is made of metal… He looked out the window, hoping it would lighten up only to be tapped on the shoulder by Mikado.

"Get out of the way, I want that book right there."

"Sorry." So Edgar moved away quickly and anxiously, allowing Mikado to get the book he wanted.

"Hey, Luciano, look at this." Mikado sat next to his long time friend and ally Luciano, showing him the contents of the book.

"What's the matter? I thought you didn't believe in things like magic…" Luciano said, looking at the inscriptions in the book.

"Oliver showed me this once, it looked different from the other things in here, so I looked it up online. I think it might actually be possible." Mikado explained.

"Huh? What's that?" Nicholas took the book right out of Mikado's hands.

"What gives you the right to mess with one of my allies, huh?" Luciano asked, putting a knife to Nicholas's neck.

"It's none of your business." Nicholas was looking at the book, only making Luciano angrier.

"Either you give my friend his book back or you get a knife in the eye!"

"DUDES, RELAX!" Alex interviened, holding a bat with nails. "We can all settle this without any killings. How about we all play a game of baseball?"

"Alex. You're dumb. Don't get involved." Max took his brother by the shirt, dragging him away. "We gotta get more drinks. You're the mama's boy so you help Oliver make those stupid cupcakes.

"NO WAY MAN, HE PUTS POISON IN THOSE!" Alex shouted. "I'M VEGAN!"

"This might actually be possible." Nicholas dropped the book on the floor, Mikado not bothering to pick it up.

"I told you." Mikado teased, watching Luciano take his knives and put them back in his pockets.

"So you really think it's possible to travel to other universes?" Luciano asked.

"Well of course it is!" Oliver appeared with a large plate of cupcakes that looked almost like a sunflower in their current arrangement. "Cupcakes lads?"

"No." They all said at the same time.

"So it's really possible to travel to another universe?" Mikado asked.

"OF COURSE!" Oliver shouted. "I have just the tools to do it!"

"I would like to see it for myself… I will go call Shang, da?"

**Meanwhile, in the normal Hetalia universe…**

America, England, France, China, Russia, Germany, Prussia, Japan, Italy, Romano and Canada (not that anyone saw him) were at a meeting. They were stuck in the meeting hall because it suddenly began to rain and it was foggy outside… So not wanting to risk driving under these dangerous conditions, they all agreed to stay in the meeting hall until it cleared up…

"Some meeting, isn't it?" America joked, looking at Canada (who was reading to himself).

"Yeah, too bad… I wish I could go home…" He sighed.

"Well, until then you can stay at my place. We can have a sleep over like when we were kids!"

"Yeah, I doubt that… You'll probably try making me your 51st state…"

"Honestly, why do you two have to fight?" France interviened. "You're just like children, you'll never change."

"For once, Frog Face is right… You two need to stop this useless bickering about the past…" Britain came over, noticing the argument.

"Would you by any chance change your minds when I tell you that he tried grabbing my ass during the bathroom break?" Canada asked. "I'm not just talking about the Revolution you know… He's tried making me his 51st state recently too…"

"America, why would you do something like that to him?!" Britain shouted.

"Ve… Looks like they're having an argument…" Italy sighed. "I wonder if this rain will clear up…"

"Relax fratello… There's no reason why you should get involved in another family's matters…" Romano said.

"Well I watched the weather report… It doesn't look like it'll be clearing up anytime soon…" Germany came in the room with a pitcher of water.

"Well that's great… How am I going to get back home now?" China asked.

"You can always come to my house." Russia appeared suddenly with some vending machine snacks.

"No thank you… I'd rather go back to my house…" China sighed. "I hope this rain will clear up by the evening."

"I hope so too… Pochi must be waiting for me at the hotel… He and Tama can only take care of themselves for so long…" Japan was lucky enough to book a hotel that allowed pets. "I'm going to go ask one of the clerks down stairs about this… We need to go home eventually…" So Japan left, going downstairs to the lobby, hoping to find a clerk at the desk… However…

What he found was a locked door and blood on the floor and all over the walls…

"Whose there?" A voice asked out of no where.

"I don't get it, what's going on. What happened here? The lobby looks like the school from Strange Circus!" Japan could do nothing but stand there, the overwhelming smell of iron making him cough and grow nauseous.

"Do I know who you are?"

And before he could answer the question, his mouth was covered and his hands were restrained behind his back with chains.

"You're not going to get killed… But you might feel some pain…"

**Dum dum dum!**

**Since there are so few stories about the 2p nations and because the site only has "Parallel Nations" as an option for the characters (and because barely anyone uses that option), I'm going to rotate the characters thingy every week or so If I remember… So for example the characters might be listed as and Parallel Nations and another week it could be Japan and Parallel Nations. I'll be listing this story with Japan as the first character and the parallel nations seconds because Japan was the first character who really got paid attention to in this chapter…**

**The sit needs to give each 2p character their own name for the listing… Same with other fan made characters… Scotland has his own listing and he doesn't even have a character design released by Himaruya-sama yet!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this story went better than expected. But some readers were confused, asking me through PM, which 2p country was which (because I only addressed them by name and hinted at which was which). So here's a little key so you can all tell and not blow your brains out trying to figure it out.**

**Alex = 2P**** America**** | Max = 2P**** Canada**** | Oliver = 2P**** England**** | Jon = 2P France |**

**Luciano = 2P Italy | Stefano = 2P Romano | Edgar = 2P Prussia | Lutz = 2P Germany**

**Mikado = 2P Japan | Nicholas = 2P Russia | Shang = 2P China**

**Let me explain some of the names you may be confused by.**

**Nicholas is named by the Tsar of Russia, Anastasia's father. A Russia role player on youtube gave me the idea for this after he commented on my 2p pick-up line video. I liked his comment. Most people might call 2p Canada Matt, but I call him Max so not to confuse him with 1P Canada, whose name is already Matthew or Matt for short… Stefano, if you've read Bad End Night is 2P Romano. He's essentially the same person only this time he's flesh and blood instead of a machine. I call 2P France Jon because he looks like he just doesn't give a crap, but also because calling him Pierre would make it weird and make me sad (because France's pet bird is named Pierre and there's a Pierre in Harvest Moon). Edgar was kind of a name I discovered. 2P Prussia can be portrayed in 2 ways and I chose the shy way! So I gave him a dorky and cute name! Mikado is actually my alias on youtube, but that's not the reason why I named 2P Japan that… It's actually a reference to the Mikado on Durarara! (that applies to me too) And the name Mikado also means emperor. And Shang came from the guy in Mulan (the Disney film), but I did the American spelling. The Chinese spelling would most likely be Xiang…**

**OKAY HERE WE GO!**

"I won't kill you." Japan's mouth was covered, hands restrained with chains. He was forced to a large red room that appeared to be covered in blood, reminding him of a horror film by Sion Sono. The lights in the room blared brightly, revealing the red bathroom stalls, floors, walls and white sinks. He was forced onto the floor, still restrained, the stranger looking down at him. "Do I know who you are?"

"I should be the one asking questions! What do you want with me?!" Japan asked in a panic, white uniform being stained with what was most likely the blood of the missing clerks and other innocents in the meeting hall. "What did you do to the others?" His vision seemed to get blurry when he tried looking at his kidnapper.

"I didn't do anything… I thought you would know because we share the same face." Then it became all too clear when the strange forced him to look up at him. Their faces were identical. The only difference was the color of the eyes, this guy's eyes were red and gold.

"Why do you have the same face as me? Who are you?!"

"I'm Mikado… But that's exactly what I don't get… Why do you share my face and how the fuck did I get here?"

"How am I supposed to know? You took me here… What happened to everyone else?" Japan looked around in a panic, looking for any possible escape. "What did you do to the humans?"

"Answer me first. Why do you look like me, how did I get here?" The stranger put a sword to his neck. "If you don't answer me, I won't hesitate to force the answer out of you."

"Yada… Let me go…"

"You know, it's strange… I used to feel weaker before, but now that I've restrained you like this… I feel so much power coursing through me…"

Meanwhile…

"I wonder what's taking Japan so long…" Canada noticed how Japan was gone. Talking to one of the clerks should've taken under 5 minutes. But 15 minutes passed and Japan hadn't come back…

"Maybe it's busy downstairs?" America looked at the clock, 4pm. "Damn, the meeting started at 2:30 and we're all still here!"

"Well until the fog clears up, we can't really do much." China pointed out. "Luckily I got plenty of food on the way to the meeting." He handed them boxes of Chinese take-out that he heated up in the microwave.

"Thanks man, I was getting hungry." America immediately started eating noodles with a plastic fork. "I can't survive on the vending machine snacks forever."

"How much of this stuff did you get?" Canada asked, taking one of the chicken wings out of the box.

"Enough for tonight…" China answered. "I put a few drinks in the fridge too."

"Way to go China." America said, slurping up his noodles.

"All we need now are some fortune cookies and vodka!" Russia appeared, an empty flask in hand. "You said you had drinks?"

"Just some soda and juice from the restaurant… No vodka…" China answered nervously.

"I wonder if I could make vodka out of all the rain…"

"I do find this weather to be rather strange… It was perfectly fine in the morning. Spring isn't exactly the time for fog either…" France appeared, with a plastic container of sushi.

"Damn, where's all this food coming from?" America asked.

"There's some convention going on upstairs and we got some food and merchandise for free." England said, coming in with boxes of office supplies and a bucket of mints. "They're already starting to clean up. So we grabbed what we could."

"Dang…"

"Maybe Japan is at one of the conventions…" Canada continued eating his chicken wings, feeding some to Mr. Kumajiro (who was half-asleep under the table, but still awake enough to eat.).

"I don't see what's so interesting about job fairs and political ralleys though…" France pointed out. "I didn't see him up there either…"

"He hasn't come back yet. It's been around 20 minutes now…" America pointed out, plastic fork poking a hole in the cardboard box. "Shit."

"I do find it odd that he hasn't come yet… He was just talking to one of the clerks downstairs, right? It shouldn't take that long to talk to some secretary or receptionist…" China sighed. "I guess I'll go look for him."

"I will come with you, da?" Russia suggested.

"No, I will be fine on my own." But just as China was about to exit the room, Russia decided it would be fun to try jumping on his back.

"I'm coming too!"

"NO!"

So they left the room arguing…

**Takes me forever to write one chapter because my little brother is deciding which toys to donate and which toys to keep… Brothers… He ended up giving me his toy cars! (Not that I mind because he did give me this sweet Batman one, the one from the Adam West Batman!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to work on this story again out of boredom… So much for my weekend of sewing… I'm almost done with my Fem!Italy cosplay! I've been working on it since November now…**

**I'm also making a Mountie uniform so I can be Manada/2p!Canada for spirit week at my school. I need to ask my friend if I could borrow his shades… But I'm so stupid and forgetful that I cut my hair too short… Now I can't do his ponytail…**

"Where are we?"

"I don't know… Oliver used that portal thing… I don't know where the others are either…"

"I can't feel Mikado's presence…"

"Calm down Shang!"

"But if we traveled to another universe than… Mikado might…" Tears began falling down Shang's face, he attempted to jump into Nicolas's arms only to fall on the floor when he moved out of the way.

"Honestly. Why do you try clinging to me?" Nicolas sighed. "Well, if anything happens we have eachother. So don't get lost or get separated. Da?" Standing over the wimpering man but receiving no response, he asked again. "DA?!"

"Da… Da…" Shang got up, knowing Nicolas wouldn't help him. "I need to find my brother." He sniffled.

"I liked you better when you were high on opium…"

"Speaking of which I brought some with me!"

"Then smoke it so you're not so much of a problem…"

Shang nodded, his opium-addicted heart a flutter with the sudden affection from Nicolas. He took a pipe out of his pocket.

"Why do I even deal with you half of the time?"

Meanwhile…

"Aw shit…" Mikado had accidently cut Japan's neck with his sword. It was a fairly large cut, only scarring the skin, but the blood that was pouring out of his victim's body was alarming. "Why are you bleeding so much? No… You're me… If you look like me then… SHIT!" He got up, the sword falling to the floor next to his restrained victim. "SHIT, SHIT SHIT!"

Japan wriggled around while restrained on the floor. "It's only a scratch… Don't worry about it…"

"You're bleeding so much… If you look like me then you should be me… So if I hurt you…" Mikado immediately began taking off his shirt. Looking in the mirror, he examined his neck. Nothing. He looked back at Japan. "Why? Why do you look like me and how did I get here?"

"I wouldn't know… Please just calm down and think rationally…" Japan saw how confused and afraid this stranger was, a fact that calmed him down despite his situation.

"How can I think rationally after I hurt my new source of power?"

"Nani?" Japan watched his captor's worried expression change into a distorted smirk, full of malice.

"For some reason I feel more powerful whenever I'm around you. When I cut you back there it didn't feel right…" He mounted Japan, unzipping his pants. "I wonder if I'll feel more power by doing inside…"

"YADA!" Japan's legs were spread wide open as he watched his member get taken out. "What are you going to do?"

"It won't hurt… I swear…"

Meanwhile…

"Russia, why do you insist on coming with me?" China's back almost broke when Russia ambushed him on the way out of the room where the others were waiting. Luckily Russia got off of him when they were going down the stairs and finding their way into the lobby..

"I'm sorry China." Russia was acting innocent as he fallowed China all the way to the lobby, covered in a rusty red color. "Stand back."

China looked like he was about to throw up when Russia covered his eyes and nose and backed away. "Russia… What was that?"

"Don't look…" Russia knew for a fact that China was way older than him, but still didn't want him to see the bloodshed. It began to smell like iron and for some reason, roses as well… "It's not right here…"

"Kiku… Where's Kiku?"

"I don't see him anywhere here… So he must still be allright… I don't want to leave you alone, but I can't let you see this stuff… It's very bad…"

"Russia, why are you being so nice to me now?" China was shaking. "You've stalked me since the Opium Wars, you've broken into my house dressed as a panda… So why?"

"I can't let you see this… But I can't let you go because you'll open your eyes and see it and you'll get sick… So I can carry you if you want."

"You'll still help me find Kiku, right?"

"Da."

"Fine…"

Meanwhile…

"Yada…" Japan was wimpering, his right leg held up by a chain from the ceiling as the stranger who shared his face thrusted inside of him repeatedly. Going in and out he was in a mixture of pain and pleasure (not that he wanted to admit the latter).

"I feel so much power…" Mikado was salivating, feeling the power resonating from his look alike. "It's all flowing into me… I feel like I could kill everyone back home in a single strike…"

"Yamete-kudasai…" Japan was tortured as he was rubbed all over. Legs, arms and member all being caressed with gloved fingertips. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I feel so much power coming from you, how could I resist… It's as if just being around you fills me up…" Mikado smirked, kissing Japan on the mouth before he came all over the place. "Shit… You're really messy, aren't you?"

"Stop it…"

"Stop? I'm not even half way through with you yet… Until I learn your limitations I don't see a point in stopping…" He began thrusting harder, grinding up against Japan while squeezing his moist member. He enjoyed the soft sighs and moans of pain and pleasure that came from him, feeling power flow through his veins. "It's coming soon enough…"

"No… No… Don't…" Japan gulped nervously, the thrusting having stopped, his captor staying still for a moment.

"What's this?" Mikado began moving again, suddenly feeling drained. "It stopped… What happened to the power I was feeling?"

"Nani?"

"I was feeling so much power until right now… It feels off…"

"MIKADO, ARE YOU IN HERE?"

"Aw shit…"

Shang kicked the door open, Nicolas right behind him. "Mikado, I'm so glad you're safe!" Shang hugged his little brother, completely ignoring the fact he was currently busy. "You had me so worried!"

"Brother, how did you get here?"

"He looks like China… But why?" Japan was startled by Shang's resemblance to China. The only difference was that China had longer hair while this one had short hair… And China doesn't smell like opium…

"Whose that?" Mikado asked, practically being chocked by his clingy big brother. "Let go…"

"YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Shang shouted, arms tightening around Mikado's neck. "I WAS SO SAD I STARTED CRYING!"

"Hold on, you're choking him…" Japan manage to sit himself up, the tight feeling in his ass something he had to bare.

"Hey Mikado, he looks just like you."

"I was… Try-i-!"

"You're hurting him!" Japan shouted, biting the China look alike in order for him to stop choking his captor (which was strange, he had to admit to himself). "Please don't choke him. He needs his personal space. It's improper to touch someone so casually without their consent!"

"Huh?"

"Boo… You guys are no fun…" Shang let go, getting up and going to talk to Nicolas in the hallway.

"Why did you stand up for me like that?" Mikado asked once his brother was gone, holding Japan's hips.

"It's improper… And he was choking you…"

"I don't think anyone's ever stood up for me before… Well, anyone besides Luciano and Lutz…"

"It's rather unfortunate…" And suddenly, Japan's leg began cramping. "Can you please get rid of the chain?"

"I'm sorry…" And with the snap of his finger, Japan's leg fell to the floor with the chain. "I have a special power that allows me to summon chains at will. Though I don't know where this power stems from… I'll set your hands free too… I owe you that much."

"Finally."

"I thank you again." Mikado held Japan close. "I wonder why I feel so much power when you're here…"

"Onegai… Let me go…"

"Just a little longer."

"Yada…"

Meanwhile…

"I don't care if he bit you…" Nicolas was stern and annoyed.

"But Nicky, he hurt me!"

"Don't call me that ridiculous name!"

"He hurt me!"

"I don't care!"

"But-!"

"NOTHING!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I HATE YOU!"' And suddenly Shang ran down the hall, away from the cruel man in black. And then he found himself hitting a wall… "Ow…"

"Hey, there's still one more human left."

"Can I open my eyes?"

"There is no blood here so yes."

"Xie xie, Russia…" China opened his eyes seeing Shang, who looked exactly like him. "Hey… Russia…"

"What?"

"Why does that human look like me?"

**My back hurts… I gotta go to school tomorrow and work on my sewing… bye bye for now…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't been to school in a while due to a lot of anxiety… I want to go tomorrow so I can cosplay for the WW2 unit and convince the teacher to let us watch Hetalia during class (but my class is full of boring people so I doubt anyone will like it)**

**I also wanna prove to my friend England/Daniel that cosplaying at school ain't that hard. (he says it would be a hassle, but I've cosplayed as France, Fem!France, Seychelles, Fem!China, Germany, Fem!Romano and America before at school)**

**And I finally finished my Fem!Italy cosplay… I even made a white flag.**

Shang looked up at China, who was still being carried by Russia. Examining China's features, he immediately cheered up, almost forgetting how mean Nicholas was to him a few seconds before… "HE LOOKS JUST LIKE ME!"

"I don't get it… Who are you?" China asked, Russia putting him down. "We could be twins, but my hair's longer than yours… What's your name?"

"I'm Shang… Who are you and why do you look like me?"

"Niet, I can't let you get near China…" Russa prevented China from moving closer to his strange look alike. "Besides, I can tell you're not normal… You have a menevolent aura around you… I don't like it…"

"I'm not menevolent… I'm good…" And immediately, Shang began tearing up again… "If you don't treat me nicely, I'll have to tell Nicky about you and you'll get in trouble…"

"I don't care. Get out of the way and let us through. We need to look for someone important." Russia grabbed China's hand and began walking away when Shang grabbed China's other hand.

"No, don't go… Mikado is already ignoring me and Nicky was mean to me… If you look like me than you should care about me, right?"

"Russia let go, we have to hear him out at least…" China suggested. "Maybe he can help us find Japan…"

"Japan? Whose that?" And then Shang remembered the person who looked like Mikado. "Well I did see my brother with a strange person… That person looked exactly like him…"

"Hm?" China was intrieged, slipping from Russia's grasp. "Can you take me to where you saw this person then?"

"Yes. On one condition." Shang happily held China's hand, pulling him closer to him. "Hide me from that person who looks like Nicolas… He's scarry, even more than the normal one…"

"Who is this Nikolas person you're talking about? Does he really look like me?" Russia asked out of curiousity.

"He looks like you but he's mean and scarry… Although he's not as scarry as you."

"I think my pipe has something to say about that…" Russia took his pipe out of his sleeve (how the heck he fit it in there was a question China asked himself every now and then). Pointing it at Shang's forehead, an evil aura surrounded him. "I can't let you that close to China. He's mine…"

"He's scarry!"

"Russia please leave him alone!" China shouted, making the Russian stop. "He might help us find Japan, so please restrain yourself."

Russia grumbled, not liking how China was standing up for this weirdo. Then he sighed, whispering in China's ear "If he hurts you, I'm not going to hold back."

"Very well." China settled things, Shang being even clingier than Russia and said Russian being a jealous girlfriend even though they weren't dating…

Meanwhile…

"How long are you going to stay in there?" Nicolas was getting annoyed: Shang had run away and Mikado was too busy getting friendly with his look alike…

"I didn't ask to be here! Get him off of me!" Japan shouted for dear life, Mikado having started to thrust inside of him again. "Hentai…"

"I still need to figure out the limits to the power you provide me…" Mikado said sternly, not giving any expression when he thrusted in and out of Japan's rectum.

"You really must be related to Shang. You never listen, you annoy the hell out of me and you get too attached to people!" Nicolas came into the bathroom, the red stalls annoying him and the blood on the floor making him nauseous. "Get out before I kill you both."

"Look on the bright side, after I found this guy I felt a surge of power flow through me… If you find someone that looks like you then you should see if you get the same effect." Mikado cramped up, reaching his climax.

"Unlike you I'm not interested in molesting people." Nicolas could only watch as the 2 clones came, staining the floor and making it white. "Are you done now? Let's go before Shang comes crying to us again."

"You just don't know how to relax, do you?" Mikado rubbed Japan's cheek, flushed from so much abuse and sex. "Sorry I treated you so rough, but I love the contrast of red and white."

"Enough of this, we have to go."

"It's not like anyone will find us. When I came too I found a bunch of corpses in the lobby anyway. I cleaned it up a bit by throwing the bodies in the trash and locking the door."

"So it was you? You killed the humans?" Japan asked, suddenly feeling empty when Mikado took his member out. "You were the one who put that lock on the door?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Mikado smirked, not thinking anything of it.

"So you killed everyone in the lobby? Is that why it was covered in blood?"

"It was covered in blood when I woke up… The bodies were all over the place, it looked like they all exploded or something… So I just opened the door and collected the pieces and put them all in the dumpster outback. I cleaned up the outside too that way none of them come back to life and blame me for their deaths… That's also why I locked the door."

"Mikado-right? You shouldn't have done that! You killed everyone! They were innocent humans living their lives!" Japan collected his pants (which ended up under the sink). Putting them back on and buttoning his jacket up, he walked out of the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nicolas asked, fallowing the Japanese man.

"I'm going back where I belong. I can't let this go unnoticed."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" And then a chain wrapped around his leg made him fall onto the tiled floor and he was dragged back into the bathroom. "Honestly, do you think I'd let you get away?"

"It's your own fault Mikado…" Nicolas sighed. "I do hate bloodshed myself. The site of it can make me sick…"

"Speaking of blood, your wound left quite a mess…" Mikado sat on top of Japan yet again, but this time to only examine his neck. "It's all gone… Not even a scar…"

"I told you it was just a scratch… I've been through much worse…" Japan was crushed under his counter part, back beginning to hurt. "Get off of me, I can't take it…"

"If you already healed, then does that mean you're like us?" Mikado rolled up his sleeve, revealing a black mark on his arm. "See this? It's pretty much a symbol of my immortality…"

"Imortalitiy?" Japan asked. "Then are you a country as well?"

"You fool, I'm not a country. I'm just Mikado… Mikado Honda…"

"Will you quit showing off that ridiculous mark so we can go already?" Nicolas groaned. "I seriously need to go before that stupid Shang finds me and clings to me again!"

"It's your fault if he clings to you Nicky… He's clingy over all, but he likes the people who ignore him and beat the shit out of him the best." Mikado got up, helping Japan and letting him lean on his shoulder. "Help me out with this guy, okay?"

"Kiku… My name is Kiku Honda…"

"Nikolas Braginski… Now hurry up so we can go!"

"NICKY! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I FOUND!"

"SHIT! I TOLD YOU WE HAD TO GO!"

Shang let go of China's hand and ran to Nicolas as soon as he saw him. He seemed to float off of the ground and fly to him… Oh wait, HE WAS ACTUALLY FLOATING! "You were mean to me, but I forgive you. You'll never guess what I found!"

"I don't care Shang…"

"Is this that Nicolas person you were talking about?" China managed to catch up to Shang, watching him as he floated a few inches off the ground. "You're right, he looks just like Russia."

"Yeah, but yours is scarier than mine… Mine is much nicer in comparison!" And then Shang was punched in the gut, falling onto the hard tiled floor.

"Honestly Shang, you're so annoying I can't stand it!" Nicolas sighed. "AND YOU! Don't let him cling to you, he's the most annoying person in the world!" Yelling at China made Russia rush over with a pipe.

"You hurt China and you mess with me…"

**This took much longer than expected… I'll stop giving Japan and Mikado in the bathroom doing it so much attention and move on… Okie chokie? I've made a lot more 2P Hetalia videos since I wrote this. I made "When the 2P's Start Laughing" which focuses on the badassery of the 2P World and "Puppy with no Name" which is Japan and 2p Japan (can you tell I really like them?). I even made a short and crappy Red Velvet Pancakes video that I forgot I made and I posted it called "Red Velvet Pancakes with Whipped Cream"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter!**

**I'm happy people like this story and I'm happy A 2P World of Difference is being updated too! So much fun! Although lately I feel like I'm making more friends through the internet than I am in real life… The goal I set for myself on my blog was 150 subscribers on youtube and 5 real life friends… I can currently confirm 3 real life friends and 183 subscribers… Friendship is a mystery and I'm still somewhat nervous about going to school tomorrow… I did manage to go today though and it was fun… I spent time with England for most of my day and I think I like him…**

"How did I get here? Where did everyone else go?" Edgar found himself in a large hall full of dead bodies, blood everywhere, the stench making him throw up. He looked out of the large windows but saw nothing, just thick fog. "Hey, I know why this is happening… Maybe it's because we teleported here… That's why it's so foggy over here…" He tried not to step on the dead bodies as he made his way to the door and tried opening it… But no luck, it was locked…

Meanwhile…

"I'm bored as hell… Sure I'm not a country anymore, but that doesn't mean they can ignore me… I'm so bored!" Prussia had insisted on coming to the meeting as well. But he didn't qualify as a country anymore because he was living with Germany… So he spent his time wandering around the large building. Gilbird was sitting on his head being cute.

"Chirp."

"You're right, I shouldn't complain… Still, I wish something fun would happen."

And then it happened. "SOME ONE GET ME OUT OF HERE! THE DOOR WON'T OPEN!"

"chirp!"

"You heard that too?"

"Chirp!"

"Wonder where it came from…" Prussia stopped, looking at the doors on the left side, then on the right, trying to see if any of them were shaking or moving somehow. But nothing… "Maybe we're just hearing noises?"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" And almost out of no where, the doors to one of the rooms burst open and someone fell out of it, crying and shaking.

"Are you allright?" Prussia ran over, Gilbird flying above him. Prussia helped the man who fell up, noticing that his right arm was made of metal.

"No I'm not… There are so many bodies in there it's not funny!" The man seemed panicked and anxious, hiding behind Prussia.

"Bodies?"

"Dead bodies man!" He shouted. "IT'S AWFUL!"

Prussia closed the doors without bothering to investigate and turned back to this man… "Calm down, my awesome self will figure this out." Prussia looked at the man. He had long white hair and blue eyes; his right arm made of metal. Prussia simply thought it was awesome. "Damn… You don't really act the part, but you look awesome!"

"Awesome? No, I'm not awesome at all…" Edgar was shy and surpised by the sudden compliment… "All of the others are so strong and powerful… I'm really weak."

"Who are you anyway?"

"Edgar… Gottlich…" He looked around anxiously. "I'm not really from here… I should wait for my little brother Lutz… He'd know what to do…"

"Why are you so nervous?" Prussia asked, noticing how he was shaking and panicking. "Calm down, you're with the awesome me. Nothing will happen as long as you stick with me."

"Are you sure?"

Prussia nodded, Gilbird landing on his shoulder. "Oh by the way, I'm Gilbert… And this little guy here is Gilbird."

Edgar looked at the tiny chick, it's yellow fuzzy feathers practically enchanting him, making him feel less nervous immediately. Gilbird seemed to state right at him just as he was at him. And then…

"Chirp?"

"I'm sorry for staring!"

"I think he likes you." Prussia said. "Why don't we go show you off to my bruder? I'm sure he'll be happy to meet you. And along the way I can teach you to be awesome like me!"

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Edgar asked, less anxious with Gilbird and Prussia around (but especially Gilbird because he was so god damn fluffy).

"Of course. We can help you out with whatever you found in there too… Unfortuneately it's not my place to investigate. So let's get my bruder and then he can help."

"Um… Okay…"

Meanwhile…

"You mess with China, you mess with me. We don't have any room for people who make trouble." Russia was practically foaming at the mouth, arm in front of China to prevent Nicholas from hurting him.

"Calm down Russia…" China's attempts to calm him down would do nothing.

"Please calm down. I'm sure we can settle this another way…" Japan suddenly spoke, still leaning on Mikado for support.

"There's no need to fight really…"

"Kiku, finally! Where were you?" China asked, sneaking past Russia and Nicholas and hugging Japan. "And why do these people look like us?"

"It's a long story…" Nicholas answered, the angry Russian getting on his nerves.

"But I can't even remember how we got here…" Mikado sighed. "How do you guys remember and I don't?"

"We'll explain it to you, but these guys are involved now, so we need to tell them." Shang smiled. "Right Nicky?"

"Fine, but don't expect me to work with these people and like it too…"

Meanwhile…

"We're almost there, I don't understand why you're still so shakey…" Prussia said, putting his arm around Edgar, who was still a little nervous.

"It's just that I'm meeting your brother… Do you think he'll like me?"

"Of course. Besides, we're friends so he can't possibly refuse."

"Chirp."

And when Prussia arrived to the meeting room, he made a grand entrence by slamming the doors open and shouting. "HEY WEST, THERE'S SOMEONE I WANT YOU TO MEET!"

"Prussia, where the hell have you been?" Germany asked, noticing Prussia as he walked in.

"Don't worry West, I was just wandering around… I found this cool guy I'm going to make awesome!"

"Ve~ What's the matter?" Italy walked over. "Hey Prussia, he looks just like you! But… He's so shy…"

"Where did you get this one from?" Germany asked, trying to look at the new guy, who was too busy hiding from Germany and Italy.

"His name is Edgar, but we had something important to tell you… He saw a bunch of dead bodies in one of the other rooms…"

"It was scarry and stinky…" Edgar grabbed Prussia, digging into him with his nails. "Hide me!"

"There's no need to be scared, it's just my brother!"

"He looks like my brother!"

"I don't get it…"

"My brother Is a Nazi bastard! He uses me for target practice!"

"I don't get it… Why are you crying?" Prussia turned around to find the other crying.

"He's a clone of Lutz!" Then Edgar realized… "Wait a minute, are you supposed to be an alternate version of Lutz?"

"I don't understand, who is this Lutz person anyway?" Germany asked, suddenly being examined by Edgar who went from shy and afraid to curious and social. "Lutz is very cruel, but you seem at least somewhat nice… And if my theory is correct then this guy should be an alternate version of myself!"

"You mean me?" Prussia asked.

Edgar simply nodded. "You see, I'm not from around here…"

And a lot of explaining later, Germany found himself having to tie Edgar to a chair while the others were busy arguing.

"Please no I'm innocent!" Edgar was about to piss himself out of anxiety, which was no joke as he had done that before.. Usually he would piss himself and everyone but Lutz would laugh of mock him… Lutz was the only one nice enough to take his brother back home and get another pair of pants. So despite the fact that he was typically a bastard to everyone, Lutz at least acknowledged his brother's anxiety.

"Come on West, he's shaking! Undo the ropes at least!" Prussia pleaded, defending his new friend.

"Nein, he could be a spy for all we know! Other dimensions my ass! First off, we need to find out what happened to Japan, China and Russia and then we must find out where this one came from and where the hell he came from!" Germany shouted, head turning red from talking without taking a breath.

"Ve… Germany calm down. You're getting really scarry!" Italy quivered, hiding behind Edgar, bound to the chair.

"Fine… Then you leave me no choice…" And suddenly something in Edgar changed dramatically, face becoming white and void of emotion. His face becoming nothing but a blank canvas and suit still on he looked almost exactly like Slender Man (if Slender had a metal right arm). Body becoming flexible even when bound, he managed to escape the ropes tying him down and then he was out, standing next to Prussia.

"Mein Gott, he's Schlank Wald!" Prussia was now the one to panic, Gildbird even hiding atop his head.

"I didn't wanna have to show you what I could do but you didn't give me a choice… If you push me too far there's nothing I can't do… And if you hurt Gilbert and Gilbird I won't hesitate to kill!"

"You call this a friend? He's threatening to kill your family!" Germany shouted.

"Relax Ed, I'm perfectly fine! Besides, my awesome self is more concerned about you at the moment. So change back to your awesome original form and just answer our questions!" Prussia said, still somewhat shaky himself from the now Slender-like Edgar.

"You're really worried about me?" Edgar asked.

"Of course. I'm going to teach you how to be awesome so you won't always get nervous."

"Chirp!"

"Even Gilbird agrees!"

"Chirp!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, so change back to normal, okay?"

And immediately Edgar hugged Prussia yet again, back to his original form. "I'M SORRY GIBERT I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

"Mein got…" Germany sighed. "Italy, go get the others… Last time I checked they were in the kitchen…"

"They were there for a while, but they should be okay…" So Italy went to get the others.

"What has this meeting become?" Germany asked.

"Well at least with Ed around we can at least try solving this mystery." Prussia pointed out, cleaning up the ropes that bound his friend to the chair. "Personally I don't care where he comes from as long as he doesn't go ballistic."

"I'm sorry again…" Edgar muttered.

**As usual it takes me forever to write up one chapter… And now the youtube staff is on my case because a doujinshi I posted is porn in their eyes… But they did use censors in that doujinshi so I don't understand why… I do have doujinshi already that could be considered worse… The doujinshi they bugged me about was called Clean Green, a USUK story… One story I've been posting recently called Arthur in the Dark is a lot crazier in comparison since there's sex once a book…**

**But my small panic attack aside and wondering how I can make another youtube channel and Gmail account without a cell phone, I think this chapter turned out well… 2P Prussia can be written in 2 ways: the Nazi bastard and the shy guy… I chose shy panicky guy… I'm happy with the result as he is very cute… Although in my 2P Pick up line vid I made him a badass…**


	6. Chapter 6

**My back is killing me today so I didn't go to school… Whenever I try to sit up straight it kills me. So I find it more comfortable to slouch a bit… But then it'll hurt when I adjust myself again…**

**I gave each 2P nation a special power. Mikado (2P Japan) can conjure up chains from thin air, Shang (2P China) can float, and Edgar (2P Prussia) can turn into a Slenderman-esque creature when he feels like he's in danger…**

**Let's continue shall we?**

**P.S. IDK how it happened but for some reason chapter 5 became chapter 6... So here's the real chapter 6 and hopefully not all of you are mad...**

France, Canada, America, England and Romano were in the small kitchen connected to the meeting hall. It was small enough to store extra food should a conference take longer than expected. It wasn't the best, but it was something. All of the appliences on one side of the room and the rest was tables and crates and cooking ware. They'd all been drinking and feasting on whatever food was there when Italy ran in and crashed the party.

"YOU GUYS HAVE TO COME QUICK!"

"What's the matter Italy?" France asked, putting his glass of wine down.

"Germany told me to come get you guys… It doesn't look like any of you are hurt… So that's good."

"What happened?" America asked next.

"Germany interrogated this one guy who said he was from another dimension…"

"That's impossible!" England shouted. "It's not easy to travel to other dimensions. To travel from one dimension to the next you'd need very powerful magic…"

"So you're saying it's possible?" Canada asked, being held back by France. "What's the matter Papa?"

"So what happened? Are we being invaded?" France asked.

"This doesn't make any sence…" Romano got up from the table he was sitting at. "If someone really did come from another dimension, what would they want from us?"

"Let's just head over there and listen to their side of the story…" England instructed, everyone going back to the conference room.

However…

"I'm sorry… I don't deserve to live… I should just kill myself while I'm still at it…" Edgar was clinging to Prussia, but was still guilty about his actions. He was currently sitting on the Prussian's lap, back being rubbed and being told it was okay.

"This is the invader?" Romano asked. "Some invader… Let's just kick him out."

"Nein, he's very sensitive!" Prussia shouted.

"I don't understand why you keep defending him!" Germany shouted.

"Don't be mean to him. I'm still your older brother!"

"I don't know what's going on but it's getting too weird for me…" Romano was walking toward the door.

"Fratello, don't go!" Italy ran after him.

Prussia sighed. "Just explain everything to them like you did before. If they're mean to you, then I'll deal with them…"

"Okay…" Edgar got up, taking a deep breath and bowing respectively. "I'm not from this world… I came from another world… Oliver said he had magic to open up a portal to your world. I didn't wanna go but I got caught up in the mess and then I ended up in a room full of dead bodies… Gilbert finally found me and he's been really nice to me…" He was beginning to panic… "AND IF YOU HURT HIM YOU MESS WITH ME GOT THAT?!"

"You do look a lot alike…" Germany scratched his head. "If you are from another universe other than ours, then why do you look so much like mein bruder?"

"Why do you look like my brother?" Edgar asked. "You're just as scary as him too."

"I can see a resemblance with these two…" France said. "Could it be that he's an alternate version of Prussia?"

"It would make sence but-." Canada was cut off. "Papa let me go!"

"I wonder what an alternate version of you would be like Matthieu." France's father instincts were kicking in, hugging his son.

"If you are from another universe… You did mention magic. What kind of magic was it?" England asked.

"We went through some kind of portal in a mirror. But Oliver said that he could open a portal using water…" Edgar answered.

"I see… It would make more sence to use a mirror as there are plenty of mirrors in this hall alone… But if you did use a mirror and if you are counter-parts of us, then why wouldn't you teleport here directly?" England asked again.

"Hey Britain, is there something you're not telling us?" America asked.

"It does seem suspicious." Canada had to agree, managing to push France away for a moment.

"I'm naturally curious since I'm the only magic-user among us…"

"Hey wait, where did Italy run off to?" Germany asked, noticing that Italy and Romano hadn't returned.

"Considering that Japan, Russia and China haven't come back yet…" America ran toward Edgar, grabbing him by the shoulders. "LISTEN YOU! WHO ELSE TELEPORTED WITH YOU!?"

"Just about everyone at the party please let me go!"

"AMERICA LET HIM GO!" Prussia shouted.

"WHO ELSE WAS AT THE PARTY?!"

"Mikado, Luciano, Stefano, Oliver, Jon, Max, Alex and everyone else. PLEASE LET ME GO!"

"Put him down." Prussia grabbed America by the collar of his bomber jacket. "You're taking this interigation too far! You're going to make him turn into Slenderman again!"

"GILBERT SAVE ME!" Edgar shouted, clinging to Prussia yet again.

"There there… You're just like a little kid…" Although Prussia had to admit that he didn't really mind because he always liked taking care of Germany as a child… Taking care of Edgar just brought back memories and that's what made him take a liking to the anxious man so easily.

"You're such a baby!" America shouted.

"Enough!" Prussia shouted. "One of you needs to go find Italy and Romano!"

Meanwhile in the 2P verse…

"Mein Gott…" He arrived at Oliver's house only to find that everyone was gone. Luciano had called him earlier saying that he was going on a trip and wanted him to know. "I didn't think he'd already left…"

He looked around the house while replaying the message Luciano left on his phone:

"Hey Lutz, Oliver is taking us to another universe. I thought I might go that way I could cause a little damage. It'd be great if you could show up, but I'd understand if you didn't want to. Although our team won't be complete if you weren't there… The way we're going Is through a giant mirror up in his attic. It's huge enough to fit around 5 people at a time… Hopefully we'll end up in the same place. Stay safe. Call me back."

And then he found the mirror mentioned in the message. It was huge, he could probably transport an army. "Idiot… I don't even know how to use magic…" He leaned against the mirror, not feeling much of anything. "I wonder what would happen if I break it?" And then he found himself swallowed up by a blue light.

**DONE! TO BE CONTINUED MAYBE!**

**I'm a little sad because the sims 4 has been announced for next year but we've spent so much of our money on the sims 3 with all of the amazing store content and the expansion packs that it'd be ashame for it to end this soon…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maybe it was my mistake or the documents got drunk, but chapter 5 cloned itself and became chapter 6… I'm sorry… I'm trying to fix it as best I can…**

**But no luck so far…**

**Back in the normal Hetalia universe…**

Luciano found himself in a dark closed space where he could barely move, something poking him each time he tried to move and something metal crashing onto the floor. The air smelled like Lysol and dirty water simultainiously, making him choke with every breath. Feeling around for a door or a window, he smacked the walls around him like a child trying to get a spider web out of their vision. And then he found the hole…

"Where the fuck am I?" He attemped to move, trying to push odds and ends out of his way in order to stand up. However when he did stand up, he bumped his head on a shelf. "Seriously?" He shook his head, looking into the small hole. It was his only source of light, but only big enough to fit a finger. He could barely see anything except for the person sleeping outside of the small confined space he was in. He realized it was his brother Stefano and then began to shout.

"STEFANO I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" He banged on the walls again, unable to feel for a doorknob or any other kind of opening. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

But no response. Stefano appeared to be fast asleep, lying down on a make-shift bed made of clothes and towels piled on top of a table.

"STEFANO! HELP ME OUT!" Luciano began kicking around the space, trying to make as much noise as possible. "STEFANO! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP AND HELP ME NOW, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU AND YOUR MONEY TOO! YOU HEAR THAT? I'LL CONTROL THE MAFIA AT MY FINGERTIPS!"

"Okay I'm up!" And immediately Stefano woke up, opening the closet his brother was stuffed into. He watched Luciano fall out of the small closet along with a bucket of mop water. "I'm lucky I didn't wake up in there…"

"Why didn't you help me earlier?" Luciano asked furiously, getting up quick enough to put a knife to his brother's neck.

"How was I supposed to know you were in there?" Stefano asked. "I woke up in this room here and there were a few bodies. The bloodstains were hard to get rid of, but I think I cleaned up pretty nicely." Stefano ran to a small portable stove where he took a pot full of meat and showed it to Luciano. "See? You can hardly tell that they were human at one point!"

"Impressive. But that still doesn't explain why I got trapped in a closet and-wait a minute… You didn't stuff me in there, did you?"

"Luciano calm down… Why would I stuff my little brother in the closet?" Stefano hugged his stinky brother, skill soaked with dirty water. "Don't worry. Big brother will take care of you. I know Lutz isn't here, but you can depend on me…"

"Why couldn't he come with us? Why didn't he come with me?" Luciano seemed to tear up, thinking of his comrade. "He's the only one I can depend on when no one else is around. Sure he's a mute Nazi lunatic, but he's strong and trustworthy and goes along with my orders without fail…"

"It's not easy loosing a comrade. But don't worry, that's why I'm here. I'll take care of you. I have all the money in the world and the mafia at my beck and call." Stefano rubbed his fingers through his brother's hair, making his hat fall off. "Now put your knives away until you need them. Let's find the others."

"Okay…" Luciano picked up his hat, wiping his tears form his face with the back of his glove. "Fratello?"

"What's the matter? You look like a puppy who ran out of food." Stefano asked, younger brother placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Grazie." And like any mafia underling, Luciano showed respect by kissing his brother's cheeks.

"You're still just a little kid… Come on, let's go before anyone finds us here."

Meanwhile…

"ROMANO! WAIT UP!" Italy was tiered from running after his brother, who'd made it all the way from the meeting hall on the 3rd floor to the café on the 1st floor, all the way in the back, over-looking the garden. And he only took the stairs…

"You know you didn't have to fallow me Veneciano!" Romano shouted. "Things just got weird for me so I left…"

"But Fratello, you didn't have to leave just like that… Why'd you come here of all places?"

"I thought I could use a drink for starters… Why don't we get some coffee?"

Veneciano nodded. "Sure. Can we get some cake too?"

"Allright, but you're paying for your food and I'm paying for mine. It's only fair."

Meanwhile…

"Hey Luciano, you'll never guess what I found!" Stefano managed to find a shotgun mounted on the wall of the hallways they were in. "I guess this place isn't as shitty as I thought."

"Good for you Fratello."

"I wonder where we are though… It seems similar to back home, like how we have all those trenches and battlefields."

"I know them too well… Those are my stomping grounds with Mikado and Lutz." Luciano snickered. "So if this is a hunting ground, what kind of prey is there?"

"We'll just have to find out…" Stefano smirked, kicking open the next door he could find and shooting the people inside, all while miraculously not getting any bloodstains on his white suit. "Let's move."

Luciano gladly fallowed, throwing knives into the foreheads and eye sockets of bystanders. But after all the bodies and broken ceramic fell to the floor, both brothers immediately got bored.

"It's a kitchen…" Stefano looked around, finding food that was cooked, food to be cooked and food on the floor and in trashcans. "Maybe we're in a hotel or something?"

"I doubt it… Let's just find the door and get out of here…" Luciano stated, causing his Mafioso brother to run to the next set of doors he could find and start shooting around randomly. "WAIT A MINUTE!" So he ran after his brother only to find that he'd killed nearly every businessman, politician and escort there…

"That wasn't very fun… It was too easy for me…"

"Why did you kill them all at once?"

"I wanted to see if it would be a challenge… This world has easy targets… I'd rather be at home…"

"Fratello… Until we find Oliver and the others we can't go home… I wonder where Mikado went…"

"Well, let's go. I don't have time to clean up the bodies, so let's just put the blinds down and look for them. Will that make you happy?"

"Grazie." So they began putting the blinds on the large glass windows down and blocked the glass doors with stacks of rolled up rugs and sofas (that was really all that was available).

"It's not the best clean up job but it'll do…"

"We should go…"

Meanwhile…

"Seriously. We were just drinking coffee at the bar, standing up*, because table service costs money, and then there are bullets flying everywhere!" Romano ranted while waiting for the elevator.

"Ve… We have to tell Germany! Something bad is going on!" Veneciano was shaking in his boots, waiting for the elevator by sitting on the floor.

"For once you're right… But what'll Potato Brains do?"

"If someone is going around killing people like that then we have to tell somebody!"

"But you know… That guy looked a lot like a mafia boss… They like to take care of business and make sure no one gets in the way so they need to kill all witnesses. The only reason we got out alive is because we managed to sneak out without getting caught and because we're countries…"

"Ve… Well I guess the reason why you know about that is because the mafia started up in your place…**"

Then there was silence as they waited for the elevator… And then the ding finally sounded off and they ran inside, pressing the "close door" button rapidly only to have someone stick their hand while the doors were about to close.

"Hurry up and get it. Leave that thing behind!" A man with red hair and a brown suit shouted.

"Fine, fine, fine. Just hold the door." A man in a white suit walked in, dropping something large and thin before entering the elevator. Although his suit was perfectly clean, his cheek had a smear of blood.

But Romano noticed too late, when the doors closed and elevator started to go up…

**I'm ending it here for now just to test what happens if I post this chapter.. hopefully you guys can see it all.**

*Coffee is popular in Italy. People in Italy drink a lot of coffee and you'll often see people standing up at coffee bars because table service will cost extra – Berlitz Italian Phrase book & Dictionary

**The mafia started in Italy, specifically in South Italy. This is why 2P!Romano is typically potrayed as a mob boss or a Mafioso or what have you…


	8. Chapter 8

**Looks like the last one went up without any problems…**

**I also hope I can go to school tomorrow because I'm either gonna cosplay as Germany, 2P!Canada or France… And hopefully I can get the balls to talk to these guys I think might be my 4****th**** and 5****th**** friends. Then I can complete my goal that I set for myself on my blog.**

The elevator was silent as it went up, glances being cast at the other group and trying to be avoided by the group being glanced at. Both groups on opposite sides of the elevator, it seemed almost like a showdown…

"Hey, you know what?" The man in white got close to Romano, arm on the wall and staring at him face to face. "Look at you is like looking in a mirror… You're just that sexy."

"Get away you bastard!" Romano shouted, noticing a large brown curl stemming from the stranger's head. Almost immediately, instinct kicked in and he grabbed the other man's curl and tugged on it harshly. But the other man's reaction however…

"STOP DOING THAT!" The man in white shouted, falling to his knees in agonizing pain. He panted and began shaking.

"Stefano, what are you doing?"

"Luciano, don't worry about it…" Stefano felt like his legs were going to twist the wrong way and break off. That or his left arm could come flying off first due to so much seizure-like shaking*.

"Not fun getting your curl pulled, is it?" Romano smirked.

"Romano, you should've just left him alone." Veneciano said, watching Stefano on his knees and in pain.

And then a knife hit the wall, taking a few strands of Romano's hair with it. "Don't mess with my brother. If you like pulling people's curls so much, then why don't I mess with your friend right here?' Luciano walked to Italy, knife to his neck.

"Romano!"

"Let go of Veneciano you bastard!" Romano kicked Stefano in the gut, making him fly to his side of the elevator.

"I think you need to learn your lesson you ungreatful prick!" And that's when Luciano discovered that his curl was different from Italy's… Almost immediately after tugging on the innocent little Italian's curl, he received quiet moans or pleasure. "I don't get it, why isn't he cringing in pain?"

"DAMN YOU!" Romano shouted, taking the knife from the wall and throwing it angrily toward Luciano, but having it hit the floor instead.

"Luciano… This is another universe… Maybe their curls are different from ours…" Stefano pointed out, slowly getting up and observing his brother. "It looks like their curls are their erogenous zones… So I guess…" He shot a look at Romano, who was steaming mad. "I guess this sexy stud is the same as that guy…"

"Don't touch me you god damn pervert!" Romano shouted, Stefano grabbing him by the waist and grabbing his ass. "Allright, that's it!" Immediately after getting his ass squeezed, Romano head-butt Stefano. Hard. Hard to the point where the Mafioso was bleeding from the center of his head.

"Stefano!" Luciano shouted, running to his big brother. "It's okay, you'll survive, right?"

Then the elevator stopped with a ding, doors opening and the Italy's running out.

"What was that Romano, why did those guys look like us?" Italy asked, running as fast as he could with his brother.

"I don't know. Maybe it's those invaders like that one Prussia was with?"

"But why do they look so much like us?"

"Hell, how would I know?"

Meanwhile…

Stefano was stiff as a bored, blood still gushing from his head. His brother crying over his still body, lifeless and bleeding.

"Luciano… I can barely move…"

"Stupid brother! That's what you get for always hitting on people! Not everyone wants to bang you!"

"Fratello… Listen to me… If I can't heal… I want you to use your powers on me…"

"You've been taking so long to heal on your own lately… It's because you use your powers to kill people so much… It's draining your life away…" Luciano put his hand on his brother's head, making it heal quickly enough to stop any further bleeding, but slow enough to cause him to squirm in pain. "You used your power to stop this elevator too, didn't you? That's why the doors didn't close!"

"The power to control technology is useful… But it's waisting me away… Techincally my power is to control electricity, but just about everything needs electricity, doesn't it?" Stefano got up slowly. "Let's go after them."

"Fratello!" As soon as they got out of the elevator, Luciano hugged his brother from behind. "Don't use your powers anymore. If you die then I'll be the only one left! Grandpa died because he wasn't born as an immortal like us! But you're different… If you didn't have your powers then you wouldn't be dying right in front of me!"

"But this is my fate as the leader of the Saints, no?" He turned to his little brother, tears in his eyes. "Don't cry… Even if this body dies, I'll find some way to live…" He took an SD card out of his pocket. "Have this… Incase I die, use it to revive me."

"But why?"

"I don't know how much longer my body will last. So be a good boy and hold onto it for me…"

Meanwhile…

Italy and Romano were on the verge of fainting form running so long and hard. They crash-landed onto a bench by a large window. They were nowhere near the room where everyone else was. They were tiered and aching all over.

"I wonder if they even bothered chasing us…" Romano sighed, top half of his body on the bench, bottom half on the floor. "They said something about…" He panted. "Nevermind."

"Romano, you're tiered… Just… Relax…" Italy began coughing, having to be hit on the back by his brother. "Grazie." The coughing stopped and Italy lied down on the bench.

"They were too weird to be from here… Then that one guy…"

"They looked too much like us…"

"So what's happening?"

"I have no clue…"

They calmed down after a few minutes rest of just sitting their with clear minds and silence. When they got up, the achiness hit them almost instantly, like old men who forgot their canes. They started walking again, thinking that the other two were long gone; that they were safe from any further curl-pulling and other danger… But they were only half right…

"Luciano, is that you?" A familiar voice, or so it seemed. However when the large figure appeared, it wasn't who they thought it was…

"GERMANY!" Italy ran to who he assumed to be Germany. "I'm so tiered from running… I'm so glad I found you Germany!" Italy hugged the German as tightly as he could, overflowing with joy and relief that he appeared just in time to come to his rescue.

"Um… I don't think that's the potato bastard…" Romano said, looking at the man closely and noticing all of his scars and pale skin (he was almost as white as a sheet).

Italy looked up, only to realize that it wasn't his Germany, but someone who looked like Germany… He backed away. "I'm so sorry sir!" He ran back to Romano, whispering in his ear: "What if he's an invader too?"

"Relax fratello…"

However 'Germany' was Lutz, Luciano and Stefano's Germany… Although the thing about Lutz was that he was too much muscle and not enough brains… Looking at the two worried Italians, he assumed them to be his Italians…

"When did Luciano get so affectionate?" Lutz had never seen Luciano be affectionate toward him, let alone hug him. As far as he knew, they were only comrades in arms. But even they had little physical contact… A hug just seemed odd… But none the less, he had to appreciate it. It was better than getting a new scar on his arms and legs. So walking toward who he assumed to be Luciano, he picked Italy up.

"Put my brother down you bastard!" Romano shouted, looking around for something he could through at the giant only to get dizzy and fall to the floor.

But like before, Lutz assumed that Romano was Stefano and picked him up as well.

"Calm down Romano, I think he's trying to help us out." Italy seemed to be extremely calm in the situation.

"Well… I guess… But this isn't Germany…"

"Are you… Okay?" Lutz asked suddenly, scarring the two Italians.

"We're fine… Just tiered…" Italy answered.

Lutz stood silent…

"Are you okay?" Romano asked.

"I'm fine… I'll find somewhere you can take a break… Hopefully I'll find somewhere more convenient for you…"

"What does he mean by convenient?"

"Maybe somewhere that's comfortable?"

"Whatever you say then…" And Lutz left, carrying two anxious Italians along with him…


	9. Chapter 9

**In addition, if you caught the Saints Row reference last chapter, you've won a slice of cake! Don't worry, it is not a lie… Another thing I forgot to mention last chapter was that 2P!Italy and 2P!Romano's curls cause them pain when they're pulled. Stefano gets extremely bad shaking to the point where his limbs feel like they're break or fall off… I've unfortunately experienced this pain too… Whenever I get really bad panic attacks my arms will shake in a seizure-like fashion and it hurts so much, I feel like they're breaking. Then I can't get it to stop and it'll just keep going… It's only when I get really bad anxiety though… And it's a new occurrence for me. It's only happened since April, when I was getting anxious about school. It hurts like Hell and I don't wish that pain on anybody except maybe a few bad guys… Like my aunt's husband… That pile of dog poop…**

France insisted that he go with Canada and America to find Italy. And England had insisted on leaving their cell phones on as they traveled around. Of course Canada and America weren't kids anymore, so they walked a few feet ahead of France as they explored the large building.

"If everyone keeps disappearing, then what'll we do?" Canada asked.

"Well we still don't know why they're disappearing… Maybe those invaders are taking them away?" America sighed. "This is way too much to handle… Maybe I should call grandma and ask her for advice…" He took out his cellphone

"I still have England on speaker you know… He won't be too happy if you called Native America considering how much they hate eachother…" Canada said, phone suddenly sounding off in his pocket. He took it out, only to hear England yelling.

"BLOODY HELL, THAT WENCH IS STILL ALIVE?!"

"Don't be mean to Grandma… After all, she risked her butt trying to raise me… It wasn't until you showed up that things really started getting ugly… She still hates you." America said, dialing the number on his phone.

"HONESTLY! YOU, FRANCE AND THAT AWFUL WOMAN ALL TURNED AGAINST ME!"

"She's still my grandma you know!" America shouted.

"Do you know how awful it was fighting that war on my own?"

And then Canada snapped. "ON YOUR OWN? YOU TOOK ALL OF THE CREDIT FOR YOURSELF. I WAS THE ONE WHO BURNED DOWN THE WHITE HOUSE! I HELPED YOU KILL ALL OF THOSE SOLDIERS! FUCK! YOU MADE ME DO ALL OF THAT BECAUSE AMERICA DIDN'T WANT YOU ANYMORE!" And he hung up angrily, turning off the phone.

"Wow Canada, didn't think you had it in you…"

"The past keeps chasing me today! First you grab my ass during the bathroom break, then you deny it ever happened. Then in the kitchen when no one else was looking you rubbed up against my legs… Do you think you're a dog or something? Seriously, I don't know how to handle you half of the time!"

"Calm down Mon Cher…" France interviened, grabbing Canada by the shoulders. "Papa will protect you."

"Make him apologize…"

"America, apologize."

"Fine, I'm sorry…" and then someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"GRANDMA! Um… We need to ask for some advice…"

Meanwhile…

Back in the meeting room, Prussia, Germany, England and Edgar were left. Prussia finally let Edgar go and let him play on his own… The result…

"I didn't know you could build things like that!" Prussia was amazed at how Edgar could make things out of odds and ends and almost nothing else. He managed to make a small robot out of a broken TV in the kitchen closet.

"You really think so?" Edgar asked, clearing his long white hair out of his face. "You and Stefano are the only ones who really appreciate my skills… Even my own brother won't acknowledge me as an engineer…"

"You know, if you plan on staying here, you should come to our house. I'm sure West won't mind, we have plenty of rooms." Prussia suggested.

"East, don't go around inviting people over!" Germany walked over to them, watching Prussia happily observe Edgar. "Why the hell would you give him that?" He referred to the TV, now open from the back, dissected of it's parts, never to work again.

"It was broken anyway and he looked bored so I gave it to him." Prussia explained. "Besides, he's a perfectly good engineer. We should give him a job back home!"

"Well the technology in your world is different from the technology in mine… At my place I managed to make a robot body for Stefano… It looks human enough, inside and out it could probably pass as a human…"

"Serious?" Germany asked, shocked and somewhat disgusted. "Sounds grotesque…"

"It's the uncanny valley…" Prussia thought, still watching his counter-part work.

"Do you think the others will be okay? Maybe I should've gone with them…" Edgar stopped working, crawling to Prussia and looking up at him like a cute puppy who wanted to play.

"I think they should be fine."

"Well… There's something I kind of forgot to tell you… In my universe, the immortals can sence eachother's existences… It's almost like instinct…"

"There are people who are immortal at your place too?" Prussia asked, unintentionally giving away their exsistence…

"PRUSSIA, YOU IDIOT!"

"I'M SORRY WEST, I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Edgar remained confused as the brother's faught…

Meanwhile…

"Thanks Grandma…" America hung up the phone. "Okay, Grandma's advice was to stick together, carry around some religious charms incase evil spirits come by and to come to the casinos next time and make a nice donation."

"Did she say anything about me?" France asked out of curiosity.

"She said hi and next time, get more roses…"

"Roses? You played strip poker with Native America?" Canada asked, confused and somewhat disgusted.

"Yeah… When Granny said that I felt like throwing up… What did you do to my grandmother?" America asked.

"I was on vacation and decided to visit the casino is all…" France only got weird looks from both America and Canada as if he just passed gas that stunk like a sewer without saying 'excuse me'. France sighed. "IF IT WASN'T FOR ME AND YOUR GRANDMOTHER, YOU'D STILL BE UNDER BRITISH RULE!" He shouted at America. "AND I RAISED YOU, YOU'RE MY SON!" He shouted at Canada.

"What kind of casino were you at that would allow you to wear cat ears and roses on your régions vitales?" Canada asked.

"I'd think that she'd use some kind of Native American magic on you to turn you into a bear or something…" America laughed at the thought.

"She might be old but she still knows how to party!"

"SO YOU DID DO SOMETHING TO MY GRANDMA?! Aw shit… I gotta take her to the doctor…"

"Did you just hear what I said to you?"

"Papa, you're making it worse…"

"We have to go look for Italy…" America tried getting everyone back on topic.

"But where would they go?" Canada asked.

"They do run really fast…" France flipped his hair. "This place is so big that it'd be impossible to pinpoint just one location…"

"Let's check downstairs first… There's hardly anywhere to hide and the layout is simple enough so none of us should get lost that easily…" Canada suggested.

"I agree, let's head down there first." America was the first to grab Canada's hand and run to the elevator, France having to run after them.

**I'm going to end it here because I don't know how to end this chapter off… But more 2P's will appear next chapter!**

**Native America is one of my original Hetalia characters… She's like America's grandma. She's very old now-a-days but looks pretty young. She has gray hair with somewhat of a light pink tint, probably because she spends a lot of her time in casinos when she's not sick in bed… She's a cute old lady who knows how to play black jack but who needs a lot of medicine…**


	10. Chapter 10

**MY UNCLE IS A BASTARD! BUT AT THE SAME TIME, I'M BATTLING MY ANXIETY AND FEAR OF HEAVY WIND… So I'll just write and listen to the Rule of Rose soundtrack…**

"Dad, hurry up!" Max shouted, his father taking FOREVER to get up the stairs. "Maybe if you quit smoking so god damn much you could walk faster…"

"I already smoked my last cigarette… If only I could find more…" Jon was naturally upset by this. He was taking forever to climb up the stairs because he was too busy moping about not having any cigarettes left and because after smoking so much, he was very weak…

"Well, it's a good change of pace at any rate… Maybe you'll see the benefits of not smoking." Alex sighed, searching his pockets for anything that might cheer Jon up, but finding nothing.

"Let's take a break here. Maybe we can find somewhere with chairs that isn't bloody and disgusting." Max opened the door and let his father go in first.

"Merci…" Jon ended up coughing all the way to the other side of the hallway, where he collapsed.

"DAD!" Max forgot Alex upon running to his father and Alex ended up getting hit in the face with the hard, heavy door. "DAD ARE YOU OKAY?"

"I'm fine Max… Calm down already. I just need to smoke…"

"It's those cigarettes that are killing you!"

"But smoking helps me forget my problems… Like that miserable woman who betrayed me and Oliver… That pain in the-." More coughing prevented him from finishing his sentence. He let his suspenders fall to his sides and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his lilac shirt.

"Alex, where the hell are you?" Max asked.

"I'm right here… You let the door slam in my face." Alex was having a massive nosebleed, covering up his broken nose with his hand and having the blood fall everywhere…

"YOU ARE IN CAHRGE OF WATCHING DAD WHILE I GO FIND HELP!" And off Max went…

"Sheesh…" Alex sat on the floor next to Jon, whose pony tail came undone. "Uh, hey Dad? Do you want me to fix your hair for you?" But no reply… "Dad?"

"I'M NOT YOUR FATHER, YOU'RE ADOPTED!"

"What?" It's true that Alex was adopted… Oliver was still single at the time and when he failed to cook Alex alive in a pot of soup and when the crazy banshee woman with the bow and arrow just wouldn't stop trying to kill Oliver and company, he decided he'd take the child from her and raise him as his own. But Oliver never told Alex he was adopted… And Alex grew up, forgetting about the grandmother who originally raised him and thinking that Oliver was his father. But Oliver didn't help either after insisting that Alex was his precious child.

"YOU'RE ADOPTED!"

"No I'm not! Oliver raised me… It wasn't until when he moved in with you… Me and Max are brothers so…" Alex felt tears pour down his cheeks… "No… Oliver is my dad… Then Max and me are brothers and…"

"You're adopted whether you like it or not!"

"I HATE YOU!" And off Alex went as well, crying his eyes out and hoping he'd run into Max…

Meanwhile…

"Hey Canada, are you okay?" America asked, noticing that Canada seemed tiered. "Do you wanna take a break?"

"I'm fine. It's just that I wonder where they went or if we'll ever find them… I mean, the Italy's run fast and they don't really like war or fighting so…" Canada sighed.

"I'm gonna take a piss… So wait right here for me."

"Okay." Canada waited outside while America went into the bathroom. France caught up to him.

"Matthieu, why do you have to walk so fast?"

"I'm sorry papa…"

"It's allright… Where did America go?"

"Bathroom."

"I'm going to update Angleterre…" France whipped out his cell phone, finding that it shut itself off automatically after walking around for so long. He turned it back on. "Angleterre, are you still alive?"

"Yes… Are you?" England asked on the other side of the line.

"America is in the bathroom and Canada is with me…"

"Very well… Do you mind telling me what floor you're on? I'm thinking of going there myself?"

"Why is that?"

"Let's just say that it's gotten noisy and I don't like it…" England said, hoping that'd be enough to get away from the argument that was going on between Germany, Prussia and the so called 'invader'.

"We're on the 3rd floor, next to one of the bathrooms and the elevator that's out of service."

"I'll find my way there. Thank you." England hung up, forgetting his own rule that he came up with about keeping the phones on and on speaker-phone.

"He hung up…" France put his phone away. "I hope he gets here soon…"

"Hey papa? If invaders are really coming to our world from some other dimension, what will we do?" Canada asked. "We don't even know what they're here for…"

"Simple. We find out what they're here for and then we decide from there!"

"HEY!" Someone shouted.

"Whose there?" Canada asked, being pulled back by France.

"There's someone coming." France knew England couldn't have come that quickly… The meeting was on the 3rd floor, but in a room further away from their current location, on the other side of the building.

"HEY!" The person who was running toward them finally stopped, nearly falling to the floor. He wore a mountie uniform, immediately sparking Canada's interest. "DO YOU KNOW WHERE I CAN GET HELP? MY DAD'S REALLY SICK. HE NEEDS TO REST AND THE FLOOR JUST AIN'T GONNA DO IT!"

"Hey, why are you wearing a Royal Canadian Mounted Police uniform?" Canada asked, suddenly noticing the stranger's hair. "And why do you have a curl like mine?"

The stranger looked up at Canada as well, noticing that he had the same curl he did. "I should ask you the same thing…"

"Who are you?"

"Names Max Williams…"

"Matthew Williams…" Canada extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, same here." Max was blushing slightly, thinking Matthew was cute.

"CANADA!" And suddenly a small polar bear rubbed up against France's leg.

"Non… He is Canada… I am France." France picked the bear up. "Are you hungry?"

"YES!" Kumajiro practically broke France's eardrums. "I WANT SOME CARP!"

"Mr. Kumajiro, why didn't you just stay inside that room?" Canada asked, taking his polar bear and snuggling with him. "I fed you chicken wings earlier… Why are you so hungry?"

"Is… Is that… A polar bear?" Max asked, looking at the way that Canada sometimes looked at maple syrup.

"Yeah… His name is Mr. Kumajiro." Canada explained.

"I'm hungry!"

"Can… Can I pet him?" Max asked hesitantly.

"Um… Okay?" And immediately Max stole the small bear from Canada's arms. "HEY!"

"He's so cute… He's so warm… He doesn't bite either…"

"GIVE HIM BACK!"

"But he's so nice and warm… My bear was a homicidal maniac who bit everyone and had to be put down…" Max explained.

"Huh?"

"Mr. Kumakuro was really bad. Dad got him for me when I was small but then Oliver had to put him down because he kept biting people… I still loved him but… He was a nuisance to everyone else…"

"Wow… Um… I'm sorry to hear that." Canada was hugged as well.

"Is he yours?"

"Yes…"

"No wonder they're both so cute…" Max thought, putting the bear down on the floor. He still hugged Canada. "But that still doesn't explain why you look like me… So why? Where'd you come from and where am I?"

When France looked at the two, they could pass as twins. "Do you not know where you are?" He asked. "We encountered someone similar who claimed they were from another universe. Could you be the same?"

"I'm not from this universe… My dad used some magic to transport most of the immortals here… Including me." Max explained. "But if this is an alternate universe, and if you look like me… Then that must mean…" Max looked at Canada's curl.

"What?"

"I'm back." But as America got out of the bathroom, he was greeted with Canada screaming in pain. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!" Canada's curl was being pulled like it had never been pulled before. Face flushed and legs shaking, he practically melted into Max's arms all while begging him to stop.

"I'm going to find Angleterre! America, you take care of things here." France ran away out of the awkwardness of the situation, but was still determined to find England.

"Quit doing that to him!" America shouted, grabbing Canada's hips and pulling him away.

"My curl was never pulled like that before…"

"Are you okay?"

"I think so…"

"You think so?"

"So… If I have a curl… And you have one… What does yours do?" Canada asked, suddenly and almost instinctively pulling the out-of-place strand of hair on Max's head… Although the reaction was different…

He seemed to be restraining himself somehow, but looked uncomfortable when he crossed his arms and his face turned slightly red. "Bad move…"

"I don't think it's doing anything…" America sighed. "If this is one of those invaders like that Prussia clone we met earlier, shouldn't we interrogate him?"

"I just… I just came here… Because my dad… He needs help but…"

"Hm?"

And then everything Max cared about was thrown out the window. "GOD DAMMIT! I TOLD YOU IT WAS A BAD MOVE!" He pounced on Canada, knocking him to the floor.

Canada could've sworn he was bleeding from the back of his head because something felt wet when he hit the floor. He was disoriented and dizzy but could hear America trying to get Max off of him. However the arguing was muffled. So he closed his eyes and tried to drown out everything… It didn't work.

"MAX, FINALLY I FOUND YOU!"

"aw shit…" Max sat up, turning around to find Alex with his favorite bat.

"I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!"

"ALEX, GO HOME!"

"But bro…"

"Then at least take this prick with you and get out… I'm busy…"

"Oh… I see… Getting busy…" Alex could easily tell his brother was in the middle of something important. He could read the atmosphere pretty easily judging by his tone alone. So out of no where he took America's hand and went into the bathroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" America said as he was being dragged away. "He's raping my brother… Friend… Person… HE'S RAPING SOMEONE PRECIOUS TO ME!"

"I can't let you interfear… If I make him stop, he'll take it out on me… My brother is so mean…" Alex clung to America easily. "Sometimes I just can't stand him…"

"Are you okay?" America looked down at Alex to discover that they could also pass for twins, the main difference being that Alex was a brunette with some red here and there. "Wait a minute… You're an invader too…"

"We're not from this universe… My dad teleported us here… But its okay, we're just here visiting, it's like a vacation. So don't be scared other version of me!" Alex backed away. "I'm sorry about my brother and everything…"

"No, we have to stop him because he's hurting someone precious to me!" America's mouth was covered.

"I'm sorry… But why don't I introduce myself? I'm Alex Kirkland*, nice to meet you."

"Now isn't the time for that! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" America was about to run out the door when nails his the back of his head.

"I told you I can't let you do that… Max will kill you… Besides… If I let someone with lambshop thighs like yours get away I won't be able to forgive myself…" Alex was drooling slightly as he looked down at America, head bleeding and imprints of nails on the back of his head and neck.

"Why did you guys come here?"

"We're on vacation I guess… Now just relax, okay?"

**Don't say the word if you know, but there have been a lot of heavy winds and H-words in America lately… I got traumatized by Irene, then Sandy… I can't stand heavy winds… It's just that scary… : (**


	11. Chapter 11

**This story is going pretty well… I was asked what happened to the Italies so here's your answer… By the way, I forgot… *Last chapter 2P!America called himself Alex Kirkland. I figured if he's the opposite of America, than he hasn't gotten his independence… Or he just doesn't want independence because he's comfortable with Oliver…**

**This chapter starts out differently with 2P!Italy having a flash-back…**

**You'll also get to meet 2P!Austria and 2P!Hungary and 2P!Holy Rome…**

_**Flashback start!**_

A few things that no one except my brother knows… Are the things that I refuse to let anyone else know…

One was that a long time ago when we were kids, we were raised separately. I was raised by Hans and Elizabeth and Stefano was raised by Martin… However… Hans and Elizabeth used to dress me up in girls clothes…

The second was that while I lived with Hans and Elizabeth, there was another kid my age who lived with us, but I forgot his name a long time ago… He would always pick on me because I was dressed like a girl and whenever I wanted to play with him, he'd kick me down.

"LET ME JOIN YOUR EMPIRE!" I would always beg him to let me play with him… He always played war with the other kids and I was jealous of that…

"War is no place for a little girl… Stay out of my business kid." That's when he'd kick me or punch me in the gut… He would wear white from head to toe, but despite his holy apperence, this son of a bitch was rotten…

"Leave him alone!" Whenever I was beaten up I started crying. When Stefano wasn't there to protect me, Elizabeth (Or Lizzy as she demanded I call her) would pick me up and take care of me… "Honestly, if you want to be a bully, do it somewhere else!" Afterwards, she'd usually take me back inside of our house so I could be safe. Of course the inside of the house was always a mess because…

"It's about time you came back…" Hans wouldn't bother tying his hair back so everytime he hugged me, his long blonde and black hair would smack me in the face. "Papa missed you."

"Just because you miss him doesn't mean you should go around breaking things!" Lizzy would always have to clean up the messes me made. But Hans was rich, so I always wondered why he didn't get a maid to clean up… His house was always full of treasure that would end up getting broken when he got mad.

"Why don't you go play in the music room?" He would usually let me stay there after that kid bullied me. But at the same time… The music room was where I heard sounds other than nice piano music… Because after he shut the doors and left me to play…

"WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS DISSAPOINT ME?!"

"Leave me alone! I never even wanted children! I'm just taking care of them for you!"

"HE'S MISERABLE, WHICH MEANS YOU MUST BE DOING SOMETHING WRONG!"

And for a few minutes I would usually stand in front of the door frozen before hiding under the piano when I heard things being broken or slaps going back and forth between the two of them… It was torture…

The longest fight they ever had was 4 hours long… And then one day it all turned to hell… But I was still a child at the time, so I didn't realize it until I got older…

"He's so… He's so mean to me…" Once Lizzy came into the music room crying her eyes out with blood on her face. I asked what was wrong but she said: "It's nothing, I've just got a scratch…" But something was wrong. Not just because her rapunzel-like hair was suddenly uneven or because of the blood and bruises she was wearing as a substitute for concealer, but because I'd never seen her cry in my life…

After she finished crying though, she told me: "Don't get me wrong… I don't like you… And I never wanted kids… But you're the only one I have left…"

When I grew older, I realized that she was being abused… And she was desperate for friendship whether it came from an adult or a little kid like me…

The third thing was that I confronted Hans about her coming to me crying and I told him I was upset by it. I couldn't stand seeing the only mother-figure I had cry like that… So I went up to him crying myself and I convinced him to stop hurting her… You see… I just can't stand seeing anyone I care about cry…

I spent most of my child hood and pre-teen years staying with Lizzy and Hans. And things slowly got better. The fighting seemed to stop and everything was going fairly well. They were like the mother and father I never got the chance to know… The boy who lived with us was still a jerk though and he would keep teasing me…

Then I hit puberty…

"Draw a circle, that's the earth; draw a circle, that's the earth; draw a circle, that's the earth! I am Italia!" I would sometimes sing to myself when I cleaned up around the house (Lizzy couldn't do it all by herself and I felt bad for her at times). I was cleaning up the boy's room that day when it happened… "AH~The beautiful world can be seen through the stroke of a single brush~."

"Hey kid, quit singing." He hated when I sang, which is part of the reason why I liked singing… It bothered him.

"And now~."

"STOP!"

"We give a- Toast with our boots!" And that's when my girlish voice changed into a more male one… And the kid grabbed me by the throat.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP SINGING YOU FREAK!" He was choking me, pushing me up against the wall as his fingers tightened around my neck. And that's when I snapped, breaking the broom in my hand and stabbing him in the chest with the splintered edge. Then I fell to the floor and watched him back away in surprise.

And right after that, Hans and Lizzy came in. Of course, Lizzy thought everything was the boy's fault and had a stern talk with him in the other room so I couldn't hear. Hans however…

"You were the one who stabbed him, weren't you?"

I nodded. "He called me a freak… He's bullied me for so long, I've had enough of him."

He picked up my broken broom, one part covered in that boy's blood and the other clean but covered in splinters. "I'm proud of you… You're learning how to stand up for yourself. You're a good boy."

The fourth thing about me was that when he said that, I really felt like I had a family and that I wasn't completely weak… And after that, Hans and Lizzy bought me more manly clothes, but I still wore dresses when I was working around the house.

After the boy had already left the house, it was just me, Hans and Lizzy left… The house seemed empty without that pain in the ass around. But at the same time, my brother Stefano came back for me. But this time he was dressed in a fancy suit and Martin looked like he hadn't bathed in days. He came for me in a fancy car bringing me gifts and sweets.

"Luciano, I came back for you just like I said." I almost didn't recognize him because he looked so rich. After grandpa died we were so poor it wasn't funny… But now Stefano looked like he could buy Hans' house-no-like he could buy an entire country… He'd come back for me after we were raised separately for so long…

"Big brother, does that mean we can be together again?" I was still wearing my dress when he came back for me…

"Of course. Now get out of those clothes and come with me. I'm going to take care of us from now on. We don't have to depend on anybody anymore." He picked me up, smiling with sunglasses sliding down his nose (because they were big). "MARTIN, HELP MY BROTHER WITH HIS THINGS!"

However…

"You can't take him away! I won't allow it!" Hans was furious by Stefano's request.

"Please Hans, you've done so much for me already. I don't want to trouble you anymore!" I begged him to let me go back with him.

"WHAT?!" Lizzy rushed from her spot in the kitchen where she was cleaning and she shook me by the shoulders. "YOU CAN'T GO! IF YOU LEAVE, WE WON'T BE TOGETHER AGAIN!" She looked desperate and I could see tears form in her eyes.

"But Luciano is my little brother… I want to take care of him. He's the only flesh and blood I have left!" Stefano would beg them as well.

"We were the ones that raised him, he should stay with us!" Hans would shout in his defense. "If he leaves, our family won't be complete!"

"WE'LL BE TORN APART, DON'T LET HIM LEAVE!" And that was usually the part where Lizzy broke down and cried on the floor. The yelling between my brother and father-figure would get so loud that even the neighbors complained and I would have to convince Lizzy to calm down in the music room.

Stefano explained that he was now a mob boss, a leader of the Saints family, a bunch of mobsters and organized crime nuts that he managed to recruit and control. He'd already gained mass wealth from robberies, money laundering, asassination, brothels and my personal favorite, the bakey (I have a sweet tooth, don't judge me). After he showed us how much money he was making, Hans and Lizzy gave me permission to go on one condition: That they could visit any time they wanted and that Stefano couldn't hog me for himself.

The fifth thing about me… Is that I was both happy and sad when I left their mansion that day…

Over the years my brother gained more power and I picked up a few tricks myself… I abandoned my frilly dresses for suits and military uniforms. I learned how to use knives and became a top-class killer… Stefano would always tell me how happy he was that we could be together again. With our combined powers we were pretty much unstoppable. Hans and Lizzy were so proud. They'd visit at least 3 times a week and stay over for the long holidays and vacations (much to my brother's dismay). So for once I had a family. A complete family with a mother, a father, a brother, a couple servants and myself… And sometimes, when no one else was around… I'd still cook and clean wearing a dress…

Things were going well… But after I'd allied with Mikado and Lutz, my brother seemed to get weaker. His normally amazing power of manipulating electricity was beginning to weaken him… Now everytime he uses it… I feel like my brother will fade away like a light…

The final thing about me… Is that my greatest fear is losing my brother…

_**Longer than intended flashback over…**_

"Luciano, wake up." Stefano tried shaking his brother awake, but no luck… Luciano was fast asleep after having to carry him up the stairs to a more luxurious room. Stefano was greatfull that his little brother would do so much. "Aw brother…"

Stefano got up, looking out of the window that overlooked the garden. "I know for a fact I brought that case with me when I teleported… But when I woke up it was no where to be found… I just hope I find it in time before this body dies…"

"Big brother!" And suddenly Stefano felt something grab his legs. "Thank god you're still alive!"

"Luciano calm down. You scared me…"

"I thought you were a goner!"

"Just relax, I'm perfectly fine! Good as new!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad.. This room reminded me of your room back home so that's why I came here. The only thing missing is that huge bed you have… That thing is like 6 queen sized beds put together…"

"That's so all of the ladies can have fun."

"You pervert…"

Meanwhile…

Lutz made it half way up a flight of stairs leading to the 5th floor when Italy and Romano noticed he was getting tiered.

"Excuse me… You know, you can take a break if you need one." Italy said kindly, jumping out of Lutz's arm and sitting on the steps.

"You look like you'll faint if you move." Romano said, also jumping out of Lutz's arm and sitting on the steps with his brother. "Take a break. We can walk again, so we'll be fine."

"Si."

"Are you sure?" Lutz asked.

"Of course. Even you need a break once in a while!" Italy smiled.

Lutz still assumed these Italies to be his Italies. So touched by kindness, he took a break by sitting on the steps.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Romano could've sworn he heard a sound.

"What is it fratello?" Italy asked curiously.

"I could've sworn I heard something dropping…"

"Like what?"

"Something big… It sounded like a huge rock was falling down the edge of a mountain. That's all I can compare it to anyway…"

And suddenly Lutz ran upstairs, leaving the Italians behind.

"Where are you going?" Italy asked in a panic.

The brothers fallowed him, realizing that on top of the next flight of stairs, he was holding up something large that looked like it was about to tip over.

"Hey, that's dangerous!" Romano shouted, running to help.

"You were right, I guess something was falling down…" Italy ran after him.

All 3 of them set the object on one of it's sides. It turned out to be a large metal case with something heavy inside…

"I know this case…" Lutz said. "It belongs to Stefano…"

"Whose that supposed to be?" Romano asked only to have Lutz point at him. "Who, me? I'm not Stefano. I'm Romano, Romano Vargas."

"No, you're Stefano.. Just look in the mirror. I don't know anyone else with a huge curl on their head." Lutz explained.

"I think you must've confused us for someone else… I'm Veneziano, this is my brother Romano. I'm really sorry sir, but I think you've got the wrong guys." Italy explained, making Lutz take a step back.

"Damn… I guess this really is another universe then. I thought… You looked so much alike that I thought you were them… They aren't very nice to me… But you were. So thank you."

"Speaking of look-alikes, you look a lot like our friend Ludwig!"

"So where are me?"

"Well right now we're in a meeting at America's place. But if you're talking about the planet, we're on Earth."

"We have Earth in our universe too, but what universe is this. Is this a universe where everyone is nice?" Lutz asked.

"Well…" Italy was about to answer even though he didn't know how when suddenly the door to the 5th floor landing opened up.

"LUTZ, SO THIS IS WHERE YOU'VE BEEN…"

**Dum dum dum…**

**The flash back was longer than expected… I could probably write a fanfiction about it… But I'll save that for next time because it's hot. We had to put the air conditioner in the window again (it's that hot at my place).**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's rainy, I have a shakey Chihuahua and the house phones don't work.**

**It's supposed to be rainy at my place for the next few days which mean nervous dogs, nervous Mikado and possibly not going to school tomorrow.**

**I've been dying to go to school so I can see my friends and England (who I think I might like in the romantic sence…). England and I have been talking through Steam, but it just makes me miss him more! We've been dying to hang out but stuff always gets in the way. Same with school. Last night I did almost everything early but I couldn't get to sleep until around 3 in the morning… I probably won't make it tomorrow either and I'd really like to go… I wanna see mon Angleterre again! And I wanna find a way to make him hold my hand (am I pathetic? I've been wanting to hold his hand for a while now but I'm too shy).**

Luciano looked down the stairs at Lutz, Romano and Italy with an evil glare that was easily pierced by a look and feeling of concern. "QUIT STANDING THERE WITH THOSE IMPOSTERS AND COME HELP ME!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Stefano… He needs me to look for his case but I…"

"I already found it. Where is he?" Lutz picked up the heavy case all by himself.

"I put him in this one room. I'll take you there just hurry!"

All 3 of them fallowed Luciano to the room where Stefano was, on the floor with foam dripping from his mouth.

"FRATELLO!" Luciano desperately shook his brother by the shoulders in an attempt to keep him alive

"You're those guys from the elevator earlier…" Romano kept Italy behind him, still upset with Luciano despite his current predicament. "I don't get what's so important about a case or why he's sick, but we're not here for you… We just had no where else to go."

"Romano, we have to help them. His brother is sick… They look like us already so it would be like helping ourselves out." Italy said, trying to get Romano's arm out of the way only to get smacked in the chest.

"No, we're not helping them…"

"Should I open the case?" Lutz asked, coming into the room and setting the case gently onto the floor.

"Luciano… Let him open it…" Stefano said, coughing up foam and saliva. "This body is too weak…"

"Stefano you can't die! You're my brother! You're the only person I have left!"

"Romano."

"NO, WE'RE NOT HELPING THEM VENECIANO!"

"But…" Italy pushed Romano aside. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY FRATELLO, I'D DO THE SAME FOR YOU!"

"You'd help me?" Luciano asked, tears in his eyes while looking at his counterpart.

"You can't help me… It's too late for me now…" Stefano leaned against the couch, trying to get up. "For many years now I lead the mafia. I became powerful and obtained wealth almost no one could compete with… Well, except for Hans and Elizabeth… But I got too powerful… That's why I ended up like this."

"NO, YOU JUST USED TOO MUCH OF YOUR POWER! THAT'S WHY I ALWAYS TOLD YOU TO USE IT WHEN YOU NEED TOO! CONTROLLING ELECTRICITY WILL COST YOU YOUR LIFE!" Luciano shouted desperately. "You used it again didn't you?"

"Luci-."

"DIDN'T YOU?!"

"I used some to light the room and wake myself up, okay? You were tired!" Stefano shouted. "All this time I used my powers just for you. And so what if I die like grandpa? He wasn't born an immortal but I was. It was just my power that was wasting me away."

"You guys are immortal too?" Italy asked.

"In our universe there are a select few that live forever. We call ourselves the immortals… However, not everyone is lucky to be born one… Our grandpa died because he wasn't an immortal. We were born immortals."

"So why is he like this?"

"He used to be so strong…"

"It's useless… You can't save him. He's done so much for you already. He doesn't want you to worry about him when he passes. He's done everything for your sake and would willingly die for you…" Romano looked down at Stefano, who gave up on using the couch to try getting up. "Isn't that right?"

"Si… I didn't know you could read minds hot stuff." Stefano, even on his death bed, was still a huge flirt… "I won't be gone for long with that case here though. Thank you for finding it for me."

"What's in there anyway? It weighs 2 tons." Romano asked.

"Lutz… Open up the case."

Lutz nodded, opening up the case only to find hay… "There's nothing in here."

"You might have to dig for it… Luciano has the key that will revive me…" Stefano wiped his mouth clean. "Take care of yourself… I'll be with you again as soon as you put the key into the device but… Until then…" And then Stefano fell to the floor in silence.

"Brother?" Luciano asked once. "Brother?" He asked again.

Then the room stood silent except for the sound of Lutz digging through the hay in the case. And then it hit the floor with a large clang.

"What is that thing? It looks just like him…" Grabbing onto Italy, Luciano looked at the thing that fell out of the case. It looked exactly like Stefano, but it couldn't be alive, could it?

"I see… So this is what Edgar was doing in the basement the entire time…" Lutz leaned down. "My brother makes robots and other machines in his spare time… He helped me build that rocket-launcher-style hose in the backyard back home… I guess Stefano asked him to make this in secret…"

"No… Not yet… I could still save him…" Luciano placed his hand on his brother's head, hand glowing yellow, but nothing happening… "My special power is to heal people I like… I can't heal anyone I hate…"

"It's useless you know…" Romano said. "He wanted to die because he didn't want you to keep worrying about him."

"THAT' NOT RIGHT!"

"YOU KNOW IN YOUR HEART I'M RIGHT!" Romano shouted. "The guy was a bastard to me, but it seemed like he cared about you. I don't know you bastards very well, but I can tell he worked hard just to keep you happy. He was your brother…"

"Romano's right. He really cared about you so…" Italy paused, watching Luciano desperately try to heal his brother. "Hey, what was that key he was talking about?"

"Come to think of it…" Luciano searched through his pockets. "He gave me this SD card earlier…"

"You might as well give it a chance. He obviously wanted you to be well off…" Italy urged him to get away from his brother's dead body. "It'll be okay."

"I agree with Veneciano." Romano said. "Did you find a way to turn that thing on?"

"The instruction manual on the back says it needs a special key to make it work…" Lutz answered. "It must be that card he gave you."

"Where does it go?" Luciano asked almost desperately.

"In the back of his head… I think…"

"Let me see it for myself." Luciano rushed up to the machine, trying to read the instruction manual stapled onto the back of it's clothes. "I want to put it in myself…" He opened a hatch inside of the neck of the machine, opening another hatch and inserting the card in before pressing a button and closing it up.

However even after 5 minutes, nothing happened…

"Nothing's happened…" Luciano stood over the machine with dead eyes. "Even with that card he gave me… This thing is just scrap metal… It's all a waste… No matter how much they look the same it'll never be my brother…

Romano sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULL SHIT!" Luciano threw a knife at Romano, hitting him right between the eyes and watching him fall to the floor. "AND YOU TOO!"

"What did I ever do wrong?" Italy asked nervously, being grabbed by the wrist.

"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID HE WANTED ME TO BE WELL OFF!" He took Italy out of the room, dragging him back to the stair well. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID TO GIVE IT A CHANCE AND THAT IT WOULD ALL BE OKAY!"

"Dammit, where's my white flag?" Italy thought, unable to search his pockets because of him being dragged around the area.

"LISTEN TO ME! BECAUSE OF YOU AND THAT IDIOT MY BROTHER IS DEAD!" Luciano shouted, bashing Italy's head against the wall. "I'm going to avenge him…" He wore a crazed look in his eye, looking Italy up and down. But then sadness overwhelmed him and tears began falling yet again.

"What's the matter?"

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" He grabbed Italy's wrist and threw him down the stairs…

Meanwhile…

"Hey… Are you okay?" Romano asked, looking at Lutz, who was silent since Luciano left the room. He'd already healed and pulled the knife out of his head as he got up, but didn't remember that his brother was taken away.

"It's just that this machine hasn't been working since Luciano put the card in the slot…"

"Let me see." Romano walked up to the machine, turning it onto it's back. He was amazed by how much it resembled himself. But he knew it was still a machine. He unbuttoned it's shirt, trying to search the chest for a switch or anything that might turn it on or help it work. But then he felt something disturbing when he put his hand's on the machine's chest.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Romano felt a heartbeat and breathing… "That's so insane, I know we have dolls with breathing machanisms, but this thing's got a heart beat too! What's next? Does it have dreams and droll when it's sleeping!?" And then something even more disturbing…

"So you little Italian devils want to know about love, eh? Stefano will tell you… If you want to make someone happy, you rely on what you were born with…" The machine started to sit up, reciting some kind of monologue Romano didn't recognize. And then when it sat up straight… "Because it is in your blood."

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"I think it finally revived and became Stefano…" Lutz said.

"You turned me on, didn't you?" The machine asked, slowly crawling toward Romano.

"What? I don't get it? Who said anything about turning anyone on?" Romano asked, immediately taking it's words the wrong way.

"It's nice to meet you… My name is Stefano." He tried to get up and walk, but ended up falling on the floor again.

"Can't you walk?"

"I guess not…"

"Then why don't I teach you?"

"Really?"

"It's better than you just crawling on the floor…" Romano helped it up. "I'm Romano. Romano Vargas."

"Stefano Vargas."

"I'll help you. I know what it's like to have a brother that won't always listen… So I'll help you that way you can see him again."

"Luciano is waiting for me…"

**I'M JUST GONNA END IT HERE BECAUSE IT'S TAKEN ME FOREVER TO WRITE THIS MUCH… I ate pasta for dinner today, which was strange because as I checked the dashboard on youtube, an Italy roleplayer commented on my pick up line video and said "Yey Doitsu! *eats pasta*"**

**BY THE WAY, The monologue Stefano/Stefano robot/Romabot says is the spoken part of the song "Be Italian" from the musical Nine… Listening to that song made me think of both 2P!Italies so I used it…**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't know why, I just kind of like 2P!Romano being a robot… He's a robot in my story Bad End Night, so I guess that's what did it…**

**It took me most of the day to write up the last chapter. Not only do I take forever to write, but I also fell in love with the song "Be Italian" and I'm thinking of covering it for my channel. Although the number keeps going up and down, we have around 250 subs. However the only problem is that I can't find a solid instrumental version of the song without the original singers shouting "BE ITALIAN" like maniacs during some parts… I wish I could find the instrumental on piano…**

**My latest Thank you video went up without too much of a problem… I dedicated my latest one to 260 subscribers and my brother Kagari (that's his youtube alias). He's made so much progress and now that he's met our mother and now that she knows he exsists I'm so happy for him. I almost cried… I think I'll cry now, but don't worry, they're happy tears… I just wish they'd hang out together more…**

**We haven't seen Japan, China and Russia since around the 4****th**** chapter…**

"So that's what happened…" Mikado remembered everything. He'd transported to this universe at the party Oliver held at his house. Shang and Nicolas has explained everything to him and told their counterparts that they were from another universe and all that jazz.

"What I still don't get is how you managed to forget everything…" Shang smiled. "But your'e still my cute little brother so I still love you!"

"Leave me alone…" Mikado uttered, holding onto Japan tightly in order to avoid his clingy older brother. "At least that guy who looks like you isn't as much of a pain in the ass…"

"He's just that way because he cares about you and wants to take care of you." China explained.

Shang nodded. "Yup, that's right!" He jumped on top of China's back. "At least he understands me…"

"Yeah… Whatever… At least mine is good in bed."

Japan blushed heavily. "Hold on, I never did any of that because I wanted to! You were the one who did everything! You even called me a power source!"

"It's because I felt so much more powerful when you were there… I still feel power flowing through me even now, but I don't really know why… What about you Shang, do you feel the same effect?"

"A little, but my powers aren't much to begin with…"

"What kind of powers are you talking about?" China asked, confused.

"I can float. Mikado can summon chains. Nicky can-."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME BY THAT RIDICULOUS NAME!" Nicolas shouted from one of the bathroom stalls (where he insisted on hiding, far from the blood still on the floor and far from Russia, who was being a pain in his end).

"At least that guy who looks like you isn't as mean as you are!" Shang shouted, reffering to Russia (who at the moment was washing his face in the sink).

"Why me?" Russia asked.

"You just look so alike that… But even if you're scarier than Nicky is, you're a lot nicer… So I guess that doesn't make you as scary…" Shang sighed. "OH WELL, I STILL HAVE THIS CUTE ONE WITH ME!" He practically choked China.

"Let me go." China muttered, trying to let himself loose from the other man's grasp.

"This is why I never visit him unless I have to. He's way too clingy and chokes people!" Mikado spat, grabbing Japan's hand and dragging him out of the bathroom.

"Itai!" Mikado grabbed too hard. "You're hurting me!"

"I'm sorry…"

Shang was chuckling under his breath, all while hugging China and making Russia jealous.

"What's so funny?!"

"IT'S SO RARE FOR YOU TO APOLLOGIZE!"

"SHUT UP!"

"BUT IT'S TRUE!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"MIKADO YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" And then Mikado whipped out his katana, accidently stabbing Japan through the shoulder.

"JAPAN!" China backed away, looking at Mikado with a scared expression. "You hurt him… You hurt my brother…"

"Brother it's okay… At least he didn't get you…" Japan said, the blade being taken out of his shoulder, staining him red.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean it." Mikado quickly put his sword away.

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM!" China shouted, grabbing his little brother as Mikado moved closer to him.

Shang instantly supported his look-alike. "Mikado, you made my cute look-alike mad and you hurt his little brother. Say sorry."

"I already did, he's my source of power!" Mikado shouted, about to go right when Shang went to his left, then about to go left when Shang went to his right. The end result: brothers fighting and blocking eachother.

"SAY SORRY PROPERLY!"

"I ALLREADY DID!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"YES I DID!"

"Why did it get so loud all of a sudden?" Russia asked, standing next to China.

"I just got hurt is all." Japan grasped the wound. "It's nothing. I've experienced worse."

"I TOLD YOU TO SAY SORRY TO MY LOOK ALIKE AND YOUR LOOK ALIKE!"

"I TOLD YOU I ALLREADY SAID SORRY!"

Russia watched Shang fight with Mikado. Shang, who was standing up for China, surprised Russia and he was encouraged to join in. So he did what he did best.

"kolkolkolkolkol…" Russia was 'kol-ing' as Shang shouted at Mikado to say sorry. The combined noise of his brother and the Russian annoyed the crap out of Mikado, causing him to snap.

Mikado pushed his brother out of the way, grabbing Japan by the shoulders and shaking him. "LOOK, I'M SORRY OKAY? IT'S JUST THAT SHANG PISSES ME OFF AND YOU GOT IN THE WAY! Why would you protect my lame excuse for a brother anyway?"

"Because my brother was in the way…" Japan answered in a strange tone that Mikado couldn't figure out. It sounded like he was pleased yet worried and scared.

"I would've stabbed Shang… Your brother seems like less of a pain…"

"Please try to avoid doing these sorts of things…" Japan said, shoulder still hurting with the wound that was still healing and Mikado's grasp on his shoulder.

"It will take me a while to trust you again, but Japan forgave you so…" China sighed. "And thank you both." He looked at Russia and Shang, who both acted bashful at the graditude.

"So Mikado, the lesson here: don't mess with my cute little look-alike. Okay?"

"Otherwise, I'll curse you." Russia had an evil aura encircle him, making Mikado cringe a bit.

A long pause fallowed, making the awkwardness in the air thick enough to cut with a knife. And then Mikado took Japan's jacket off to examine the wound.

"What are you doing? Haven't you had enough?" Japan asked, a blush growing on his face as he was being looked at by this sadistic pervert.

"It's all bloody… But at least the wound healed. I guess that proves how much power you'll bring me." And suddenly, almost out of no where, Mikado decided it'd be a great idea to lick the blood off of his double's shoulder. However…

"What's the matter with you?" Japan pushed Mikado away only to discover his gold and red eyes turned grey. And he seemed to be looking up at the ceiling for no reason. "Mikado-kun? Daijoubu-deska?"

No response, even when being shaken.

"I think something's wrong with him…" China observed him, he was now stiff as a board, eyes discolored and not moving or responding to anyone around him.

"Mika, quit playing around!" Shang shouted. "Or else I'll have to hug you better!" But even the threat of being hugged by a clingy older brother did nothing to get him out of his sudden trance-like state. "OKAY, NOW YOU'RE REALLY FREAKING ME OUT!"

"Maybe it's the blood that did it?" Nicolas suddenly burst out of his bathroom stall and walked to Japan. "You're all bloody…"

"Out of no where he started licking my wounds and then he became like this…" Japan showed him the wound.

"It's very strange… He looks almost high." Russia laughed at the thought.

"Speaking of high, I still have some opium left." Shang took out his favorite pipe. "Want some?" He looked at China.

"No thank you, I quit that stuff a long time ago…" China said, being reminded of the opium wars and how hard it was to quit that awful substance. Stupid England for not having enough silver and giving him a highly addictive drug instead… This was apart of the reason why he hated Britain. "We should really help your brother. He doesn't look too well…"

"Fine. I'll go get some water. I'll be right back!" He cheerfully floated to the bathroom.

"Is he dead?" Russia asked.

"No… In our world, we're immortal. There are a few of us who can't die. Mikado is one of them… One of the least annoying I may add." Nicolas made a motion with his hands making it seem like he was holding some kind of invisible orb in his fist. And at the same time, the blood came off of Japan's shoulder and clothes in tiny drops and made their way into his hands, forming a ball.

"How did you do that?" Japan asked.

"That was really amazing." China observed the small floating ball of blood that Nicolas held.

"It's making me nauseous just looking at it. I can manipulate blood. It's one crappy power I have, btu all it's good for is cleaning up battlefields, not that those things need cleaning anyway…" The look on his face said it all. Despite this power, he hated bloodshed. He looked like he would throw up any second.

"It's just blood, da? It's nothing to worry about… Just dump it in the sink or something." Russia seemed unphased by it, having a very bloody history himself gave him an immunity to these sorts of things.

"Right." And just as he ran to the bathroom, Nicolas dumped the disgusting red substance in the sink while vomiting himself for holding onto it for so long. The sound of someone throwing up made Russia nauseated more than the blood made his counter-part nauseous… An odd pair indeed…

"Huh?" Mikado seemed to snap out of it. "Wow, what was that?" The look on his face made him look like he flew away*.

"What happened to you?" China asked.

"When I drank his blood I felt so much… It all went through me at once… It was orgasmic…" Mikado suddenly shot a glare full of lust at Japan. "Do it again."

"No, I've had enough!"

"Where did Xiang go?"

"WATER FEELS SO NICE! IT'S SO WET!"

"He's high…"

**I'm gonna end it here while I laugh at Xiang/Shang… He's like a high little bunny or a kitty… He's cute so you can't ignore him…**

**2P!Russia's power was to manipulate blood. In contrast to 1P!Russia, he doesn't like bloodshed. Since Russia has a very bloody history he's somewhat immune to those sorts of things and despite that is very happy (at least he looks that way most of the time). In contrast 2P!Russia is easily disgusted by blood and is very cranky. He'll vomit if he's close to blood or gore long enough and he thinks his power is a curse.**

***Fly away is Japanese slang for orgasim…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Xiang is funny when high… China will address Shang with the Chinese spelling of the name. I just write the English spelling because it's easier and easier to pronounce for those who aren't familiar with Chinese syllables and sound effects… The however you choose to spell it, he's still a cute, clingy and high 2P…**

**I'm currently addicted to this VOCALOID song called "Don't look at me that way". I think it's about a little boy whose parents abandoned him when their house was being bombed. But it's such a cute song… But it's really sad too! VOCALOID YOU MAKE CUTE SOUNDING SONGS SAD! AND YOU NEVER MAKE THE MEANING ALL TO CLEAR! But I still love your music *_***

**Meanwhile I wish more people would comment on my videos… People have such funny comments that when I don't have comments for a while, I get a little bored… I wonder what people will say about my latest pick up line video (I uploaded part 8)… I think the Japan role-player I have as a subscriber will be surprised…**

Luciano looked down the stairs to find Italy was still breathing. The brat was still alive. That liar, that trader, that awful excuse for a person! The thoughts raced through his mind as he jumped to the platform where he was, cringing in pain and searching for something in his pockets.

"You little weakling…" Luciano twisted his wrists, finding a hankerchief in one of them.

"White flag… Well, a hankerchief… But it's still white!" Italy whimpered, in serious pain.

"You little brat…" Luciano turned him on his back, mounting him. "I guess it won't matter if I kill you then. No one will miss a weakling like you." He took out a knife.

However, looking at Italy's crying and bruised face only reminded him of his brother… No matter how he looked at him, the resemblance was almost the same. In terms of physical appearance, Romano would've been a better match, but Italy reminded Luciano of when he and Stefano were weak and only had eachother to rely on.

"Quit looking at me like that…" Luciano growled under his breath. "You think I'll spare you just like that? You're wrong…" But when he tried forcing the knife into his victim's neck, something seemed to hold him back. Visions of his brother flooded his mind.

"Fratello… Don't be stupid…"

"Brother?" He looked around desperately at the sound of Stefano's voice, giving Italy time to heal his hands, kick this guy away and run. "DAMN YOU!"

"Seriously, what's with this guy?!" Italy thought as he ran, a bullet suddenly making a hole in the wall in front of him.

"Guns aren't really my weapon of choice, but they're useful sometimes…" Luciano began to shoot in no direction in particular, hoping the bullets would fly into his target's head somehow. He was too depressed to aim, too overwhelmed by his brother's death and now his ghost… The voices that were now haunting him, they way his target looked up at him in pain, the way that he ran away from him… It was as if Stefano had now become this weakling, but that couldn't be possible…

Italy ran down the stairs in sheer terror and fear of getting a bullet in the head, but his pursuer seemed to slow down after each bullet hit the wall. And then he heard the gun hit the floor and someone fall down the stairs. When he went back, he found Luciano on his knees, looking at his hands and crying.

"Why couldn't he survive for just a few more days?"

Italy couldn't really help himself. This guy just lost his brother, who died right in front of him. In an attempt to revive him, he placed an SD card into a robot that looked like his brother, but somehow it didn't turn on and now he was left with nothing.

Luciano noticed Italy, who was still watching him. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" Out of anger, he threw a knife at him, but it hit the wall behind him instead. "WHY DO YOU KEEP LOOKING AT ME?! YOU'VE NEVER SEEN A GUY CRY BEFORE?!"

Italy said nothing, instead going up to hug him and not letting go no matter how much he was pushed away.

"What are you doing stupid?"

"I'm sure… That your brother is watching over you…"

"You don't know anything about me… Why should I trust you?"

"I'm immortal just like you. Besides… If my brother died, I'd be just as upset as you are right now…" Italy said, using his hankerchief to clean Luciano's tears. "Cheer up okay? I'm sure that machine will work.. Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow… But I can ask my friend Japan to make it work. He's really good with technology! And even if we can't get it to work, your brother loved you up until the end. And I bet he still loves you even now."

"You don't know me… He was the only blood relative I had left… My grandpa, my mother and my father all died. It was just us left. I never got to know my biological parents and my grandpa could only raise us for so long before he finally kicked the bucket… I was adopted by one family and Stefano found out we had a cousin named Martin, so Martin took him in. We were raised separately and it took us so long to get back together. I cherished every moment with my brother. Whether in wealth or in poverty, my brother is my most precious person even now. He was the only person to ever see me cry or become weak. I love my brother more than you'll ever understand."

"That reminds me of my first love… He was a really nice guy, but he disappeared and I have no idea what ever happened to him. I can't even remember his name or what he looked like… But now I have Germany and Japan. They're my best friends! And I can be your friend too if you want!"

"Friends?" Luciano stopped to think. "I never really had friends before… Mikado and Lutz are more like comrades in arms than friends… Stefano was always someone I could turn to in times like this… If only I could ask him… I guess Max is kind of a friend-no, wait, he's not… Why does this have to be so difficult?"

"So, what do you say?" Italy asked, inturupting his double's thoughts.

"Huh? Well… If we're friends, does that mean we have to fight on the same side? And then if we're friends does that mean you have to support me no matter what? And if we're really friends does that mean you'll do whatever I tell you?"

"Um… I guess…"

Luciano stood silent. "When I think about it, I never had friends at all… There was that bastard kid from my childhood, but I don't even remember his name and I stabbed the bastard for calling me a freak… Hans and Lizzy are more like parents then friends…"

The silence was heavy and thick, not even a mouse could be heard.

"Well…" Luciano was being indecisive. "Fine. But the first thing you have to do for me is make pasta."

"You like pasta too? I know how to make pasta! It's one of my favorite foods!" Italy got up, trying to drag Luciano up the stairs. "I remember bringing some pasta with me for the kitchen in the meeting room. Let's go before anyone else gets their hands on it!"

Meanwhile…

"Wait, where did England go?" Germany noticed that England somehow went missing. He searched in the kitchen, the bathrooms on that floor and the elevators and the stair cases… No England. He came back into the room only to find Prussia doting on Edgar yet again. "Seriously East, how long are you going to treat him like a little kid?"

"Hey, did you know he built this arm himself too?" Prussia was examining Edgar's metal arm. "It's really impressive. It might be made of metal but the palms and fingertips feel like real skin when you touch them!"

"The technology in my world is different from yours… If you think this arm is impressive, you should see the body I made for Stefano. I wonder if he made it through the portal safely…"

"And just who is this Stefano person?" Germany asked.

"Luciano's brother… He's in charge of the mafia back home… Luckily Lutz and I live far away from his madness… Stefano is a strange person, but after building that body for him I managed to make a lot of money… I suggest you stear clear of him though, not unless you don't care about your virginity." Edgar advised.

"Luckily for me, I'm not… But West, you should becareful." Prussia said.

"Nevermind that. I can't seem to find England anywhere. I don't even remember where he went." Germany shook his head.

"Oh no… Come to think of it that guy looked a lot like Oliver… But if they're the same person…" Edgar got another panic attack, starting to cry and roll on the floor. "WE'RE ALL SCREWED! I MIGHT AS WELL KILL MYSELF RIGHT NOW!"

Prussia bolted out of his seat. "HEY, NO NEED TO BE SO DRASTIC MAN! CALM DOWN!"

"I take it this Oliver person is dangerous?" Germany asked.

"HE'S A TOTAL PSYCHO!" Edgar shouted, running to the kitchen. Prussia ran after him in a panic.

"NO, PUT THE KNIFE DOWN ED!"

"I MIGHT AS WELL KILL MYSELF! OLIVER IS JUST THAT INSANE!"

"NO! AWESOME PEOPLE LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T KILL THEMSELVES!"

"BUT I'M NOT AWESOME, I'M JUST A WEAK ENGINEER!"

"I THINK YOU'RE AWESOME!"

Germany sighed, hearing the argument all the way from where he was standing by the front door. "Seriously. Whoever these invaders are, they sure are dramatic…" He decided to leave Prussia to handle Edgar since he loved doing it so much.

"You really think I'm awesome?" Edgar looked up at Prussia with puppy-dog eyes, still holding a knife in his metal hand.

"Of course! So put that thing down and then we can play some more." Prussia took hold of the knife. "Besides, you're immortal, aren't you?"

Edgar looked away. "I guess…"

"So then dying is useless! Put that away. Why don't I make some lunch?"

"Do you have any potatoes?"

"I hope so." Prussia was about to search the fridge when he remembered the knife. "Put it down first." He said sternly.

"Yes sir…" Edgar gave in easily, putting the knife down on the table and sitting in the corner of the kitchen.

**I'm suffering from cuteness overload…**

**Prussia and Edgar is pretty much me and my Scandinavian friend when I get nervous. I'm Edgar and he's Prussia. AND THEN ITACEST! AND PASTA! But you might be surprised by 2P!Italy's taste when it comes to pasta…**

**I've officially lost to the 1p x 2p pairings of Hetalia**


	15. Chapter 15

**Stories are going well, youtube is kind of slow and I miss talking with people through funny comments. The store where I get my buttons from kind of down-graded and now I can't find the buttons I got last time. I have a tray that I'm hoping to use to make chocolate. AND I NEED TO MAKE THE BIGGEST DECISION OF MY LIFE: going back to homeschool or staying in public school. I'm honestly leaning more toward homeschooling…**

**In the meantime, I'll just calm myself down and write…**

"I'm happy I brought my cooking supplies with me. Otherwise I would've been lost in this world!" Oliver managed to find an outlet to plug in his easy bake oven. He was baking cupcakes in the middle of the hallway, cooking supplies neatly laid out on a hankercheif so not to make contact with the filthy floor. "I hope they'll be done soon!"

Meanwhile…

England was wandering around the hallways trying to find France and America and… He forgot the other one's name. France said he was on the 3rd floor but he was on the other side of the building close to the elevator that was out of service. However, he had no sign as to whether he was going the right way or not and his cell phone had run out of battery, so he had no way of contacting France.

"HEY YOU OVER THERE!" Someone suddenly shouted. But it wasn't France's voice. He turned around to the sound of the voice to find what he thought was a little boy.

"A human?"

"WOULD YOU LIKE A CUPCAKE?!" Someone tapped his shoulder from behind.

England jumped. "How did you get here so fast?" He backed away when he realized that what he saw wasn't a little boy, but indeed a grown man dressed in various shades of pink with a blue bow tie around his neck.

"I baked cupcakes!"

"Hey… Why do you look like me?" England asked, realizing they could've been twins.

"Hm… OH! I GUESS YOU'RE THE ALTERNATE VERSION OF ME, AREN'T YOU?" Oliver laughed a wicked laugh (which usually meant he was happy). "Come sit with me and we can talk over coffee and cupcakes."

"I don't like coffee… Do you have any tea?"

"I don't really like tea…" Oliver paused. "Well… Just this once…" He let out a squeal. "LET'S GO RIGHT AWAY BEFORE THE CUPCAKES BURN!"

And so England found himself sitting on the floor in the hallway with a man who looked exactly like him, but acted like a little kid who was high on sugar. However, this guy did have a nice set up. A small easy bake oven plugged into the wall, a small portable stove right next to it and several cooking supplies and ingredients layed out on towels and hankercheifs.

The small toy oven sounded off with a ding, telling him that the cupcakes were done. He carefully took them out of the oven, delicately placing the tin onto a pink towel. Then he unplugged the oven and plugged in the stove.

"I must say, this is a nice arrangement." England said.

"I took only the necessary things with me…" Oliver smiled, waving his hand over the cakes in an attempt to make them cool faster. "I take it you already know how I got here judging by your reaction back there."

"Yes… You're from another universe, aren't you?" England asked. "I'm Arthur Kirkland."

"Oliver Kirkland. It's nice to meet you poppet!" He cheered, shaking his double's hand. "I take it that If you're another version of myself then you can also use magic?"

"Yes, I can. Do you have a Flying Mint Bunny as well?"

"No, I have a Chocolate Truffle Bunny… But…"

"What?"

"I suggest you don't get too close to him…"

"Why is that?"

"He's better off being a loner. That's all I'll say…"

"I find that Flying Mint Bunny is friendly but just don't let him near any soda…"

"Oh mine becomes homicidal around soda!"

"Mine just gets hyper to the point where even the unicorns can't stand him…"

"Wow…" Oliver paused. "Your world seems so much friendlier than ours…"

"Well I suppose it depends on your point of view…" England checked his watch. He had to look for France, but was currently having a small tea and cake party with himself from another universe.

"Oh right, I'll have to get the water boiling! Now where did I put my coffee pot?" Oliver searched through a bag of bowls and spoons that he'd brought along with him, finally finding a glass pot he used for coffee. "FINALLY!"

"I have a bottle of water I haven't used yet." England provided the water.

"You're quite resourceful, yes you are. I think we'll get along just fine." Oliver poured the water into the pot and let the water boil.

Meanwhile…

"STOP IT!" Canada shouted, Max had already ripped his shirt apart and was about to turn him over so the real action could begin. "I'M BEGGING YOU TO STOP!"

"No… I told you that was a bad move… This is what you get for not listening…" He dug his fingers deep into Canada's rectum, hitting the prostate dead on and getting screams of pleasure in response. "Wow… Your just precious aren't you?" He took his sunglasses off of his head, putting them on the floor.

"Are you people just here to rape and torture us?"

"Nope. This is a vacation. I'm just enjoying the local cuisine, if you know what I mean…"

At the same time, America could hear this through the thin bathroom door. His rage built up and he only wanted to kill Max more, but Alex was far too busy feeling him up.

"You know Lambchop, you have some pretty nice legs? They're like drum sticks!" Alex was salivating. He always liked people with meat on their bones and being bisexual gave him plenty of options.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FREAK!" America managed to kick Alex off, running back into the hallway only to find his worst nightmare.

"America… Help…" Canada reached out to him only to get his arm forced down onto the floor.

"Stay still and it won't hurt…"

"It hurts… America…"

"WRONG NAME!" Max shouted violently, thrusting harder into the small Canadian, receiving a scream in pain.

"DAMN YOU!" America shouted, grabbing Max by the ponytail. "You're hurting him! GET OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW!"

"Do you even know who I am?" Max asked, growling and about to choke the living crap out of America.

"I'M THE HERO THAT'S GONNA SAVE CANADA! GET OFF OF HIM!"

"MAX DON'T DO IT!" Alex burst out of the bathroom, getting in between the two. "Don't kill him okay? Please don't do it bro, I'm begging you."

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY ALEX?!"

"BUT MAX I CAN'T LET YOU KILL HIM! HE HAS PORKCHOP THIGHS AND A NICE MUFFIN TOP SO PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!"

"You're not exactly innocent yourself. You're the one letting him get away with this." America grabbed Alex's arms, holding them behind his back.

"You son of a bitch…" Max growled. "I know Alex is a pain in the ass, but no one messes with my brother…"

"Big… Big bro…" Alex could cry is he wasn't in pain, but he was thrown head first onto the floor and America tied his hands up with his tie.

"Canada, are you holding up?" America asked, noticing that Canada had been silent.

"I'm okay… Oddly enough…" Canada turned his head to look at America. "Not as bad as I expected because as it turns out he's smaller than me…"

"I guess the whole second biggest country thing isn't a lie then. Even this piece of shit who looks like you can't compete." America laughed at the thought. "But then if that's so then I'm bigger than him." He was the third largest country in the world after all…

"Damn you!" Max shouted angrily.

"Hey… Lambchop, get that thing out of there…" Alex was reffering to the bulge in America's pants that was pressing up against his butt.

When America looked down however… "Aw fuck… That was unintentional… But why do I get the one that looks like me?"

"America, that just proves how much of a pervert you are!" Canada shouted. "I'd rather have this guy than have you groping me in the bathroom. You get too excited too easily!"

"Wanna bet?" America asked, almost instinctively trying to take off Alex's clothes.

Meanwhile…

"Hey, may I ask what you put in this tea?" England had begun feeling somewhat ill after drinking Oliver's tea. Oliver only made tea on his request because he was more of a coffee person by far, but this tea tastes strange.

"Oh it's nothing really. I just put some hydrochloric acid in the tea for a little kick. I can't really drink tea without any added acids or poisons or what have you. It's actually quite good."

England immediately spat the tea out. "YOU PUT THE WORLD'S MOST CURROSIVE ACID IN TEA?!" Immediately after he could feel his heart being eaten away by the acid, his insides burning away.

"Oh dear… I take it that you don't like acid?" Oliver seemed unharmed.

"You bloody git…" And then he died…

Oliver looked down at the corpse, careful not to touch it. He looked deader than dead and unable to heal. "Oh dear… I think I might've killed him… Who knew the other me wasn't immortal?" He shrugged it off and began cleaning up everything.

But England wasn't dead. His body was already starting to heal from the inside out and he was regaining consciousness.

"I wonder how this world works… If he's another version of me, then why couldn't he be immortal too? But why I am immortal confuses me too…" Oliver had stuffed almost everything back into his huge sack when England held him from behind.

"YOU IDIOT! WERE YOU PLANNING TO KILL ME?!"

"Let me go this instant!"

"YOU BLOODY GIT, I SHOULD KILL YOU!"

"SWEAR JAR, RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"SWEAR JAR MY ASS!"

"THAT'S NAUGHTY LANGUAGE!"

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"LET ME GO!"

"What in the world is going on?" France came over just in time. "Honestly, you shouldn't be left alone Angleterre, you just get into trouble…"

"FRANCE, HELP ME OUT!"

"LET ME LOOSE RIGHT NOW!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" France shouted, having to rip the two apart. "Just explain what happened and don't kill eachother."

"HE NEARLY KILLED ME!" Both England's shouted.

**I'm going to end here… My grandma is bullying me today and I really hope I can go to school on Thursday and Friday… I want to see my England… I think I might really have it bad for him but I can't be too sure…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh balls, either I'm drunk or… Yeah maybe I'm drunk… This was supposed to be chapter 17 instead of the one that will hopefully be chapter 18… I'm so dumb…**

Both England's were now on opposite sides of the hallway, France in the middle like a tie-breaker. Just walking in on the situation and originally going to find England for Canada's sake, France was forced to put his son aside and deal with these two imbicles…

"NOW EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED OR ELSE!" France shouted.

"This bloody git put acid in my tea and nearly killed me!" England shouted, pointing at the man across the room. "If I was a human I'd be dead!"

"I didn't know you didn't like acid in your tea! It doesn't do anything to me when I drink acid!" Oliver stated, still wearing a smile despite being interrogated and yelled at.

"MAYBE THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR BRAIN IS ALLREADY CORRODED!" England shouted angrily, wanting to throw something at this person's head so he could shut the hell up. But he couldn't find anything worth throwing…

"Don't be mean to me!" Oliver pretended to cry. "You're almost as mean as Jon, he's so mean he burns me with cigarettes sometimes!"

"Now who in the world is Jon?" France asked.

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON FRANCE?"

"Oh Angleterre, calm down…" France sighed. "Look, I don't care how this all started, just make up already and help me out… I came looking for you because mon fils is in trouble…"

"Is something wrong with America?"

"HE'S CANADA YOU IMBICLE!" France shouted. "Someone who looked like him hurt him." France, although known for getting laid the most was too embaressed to give details about what happened to his son.

"Are you talking about Maxemillion?" Oliver asked.

"I think he said his name was Max…" France muttered, wanting to get to Canada but having to talk to these two instead.

"Red uniform, sunglasses on his head, pony tail, curl sticking out of his head?" Oliver asked.

"THAT'S THE GUY, NOW PLEASE HURRY, MON FILS IS IN TROUBLE!" And they all went back to Canada and America…

Meanwhile…

"Ow… That hurt a lot…" Canada was lying on the floor, his hands at his knees. Max had already done what he had to do and now he was rubbing Canada's back in an attmpt to get him to relax. "Why would you do something like that to me?"

"I guess I can't really help myself when I'm around someone as cute as you are…" Max said, trying to think up a good pick-up line to plant on the Canadian.

"You even got America caught up in your stupid game!" Canada sat up. "Wonder how long they'll be in the bathroom…"

"Dare I say it, I think I might be developing a crush…" Is what Max was planning on saying however when he opened his mouth to say the first word, Canada's hand got dangerously close to his curl. "Fuck no."

"Explain why you would jump me like that!"

"You pulled my curl that's why!"

"Why can't I pull it? You seemed to be enjoying it…"

"You were the only one who enjoyed it… Whenever mine is pulled it hurts like hell and the beast awakens… A horny beast who doesn't take no for an answer…" Max put his sunglasses on over his eyes. "You however…" He tugged Canada's curl gently.

"Okay I get it, yours is different from mine! Enough!" Canada was panting, face red and knees weak. "You couldn't stop even after you calmed down?"

"I was already rock hard and inside of you so why stop?"

"YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!"

"Well I didn't really want my curl to be pulled, you were the one who pulled it…"

"You pulled mine too!"

Max sighed, thinking it was the perfect time to say his line. "Dare I say it… I think I might be developing a crush…"

"Crush on what?"

"The guy right in front of me…" Max blushed, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Whatever… From now on, you're with me whether you like it or not… And I'm sorry if your ass leaks more tonight than it was when I came…"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Canada could've slapped the guy in the face, instead biting the tip of his look-alike's curl.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Max pushed him to the floor, taking his belt from his pants. "I guess you must want it bad…" He panted, inner animal awakening once again and Canada looking sexier with his ripped shirt and red cheeks.

"MAX LET GO OF HIM RIGHT NOW!"

"Aw shit…" Max looked up to find Oliver running toward him with 2 other men. "SERIOUSLY? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A THING?!"

"Get off of him right now young man!" Oliver shouted. "Or else I'll make you a special batch of cupcakes…"

"Your cupcakes don't scare me!"

"Look… Max… I love Jon and I want us all to get along like a family…" And suddenly Oliver's happy smile and voice became mildly psychotic. "So get off of that man right now… Or I'll have to give your beloved father a call…"

"Leave me the hell alone."

"I'll let you pay the swear jar later… Get off of him."

"No."

"No?" Oliver took a knife out of his pocket. "Oh… I see how it is…"

"Aw shit…" Max got off of Canada, but not because of Oliver's orders… It was because Oliver was entering his freak mode.

"What's going on?" Canada asked.

"YOU DARE DISOBEY ME~?!"

"run."

**I'm sorry these things are coming out so short lately but I am writing for about 20 characters… It's sometimes hard to keep up… I promise the next one will be longer and we'll visit Edgar, Prussia and the 2 Italy's again! I also have a new story coming out that happens after this one.**

**Edit: 8/12/13... Boo... I realized a fatal error with this chapter and had to fix it... I mixed up Arthur and Oliver and Jon and Francis... 2P!England either goes by Oliver or Artie so I guess I got confused and wrote Arthur instead of Oliver. And no one really got creative with 2P!France's name, just calling him Francis... So I guess I got a little distracted or drunk somehow and accidently wrote the wrong names at the wrong time toward the end... I'm just going to listen to the song masochism tango on a loop now...**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back and I promise this one will be longer… Because this time we're focusing on the 2 Italy's and 2 Prussias! And we'll also look back at the 2P Universe for about 5 minutes… AND PREPARE FOR A FIGHT. I'm gonna search for a shield…**

"We're back~!" Italy cheered as he came back into the meeting room with Luciano next to him. "I guess no one's here."

"Obviously…" Luciano spat, walking in as Italy held the door for him. "I thought I told you to make me pasta…"

"There's a kitchen here. It's small but it's great for intermissions." Italy took off his blazer, setting it on the long table and blowing all of the paper on it away.

"Do you have anything to drink? Like maybe some beer, champaigne, wine?" Luciano asked, fallowing Italy to the kitchen. "I'm really thirsty…"

"I'll have to check." But when Italy came to the kitchen…

"Um… No offence but I think this pasta is burnt…" Edgar and Prussia had been making pasta of their own. However Prussia's pasta looked burnt and crunchy with too much sauce trying to make up for the crappy noodles and the strong smell of parmesan filling the air. There was even a faint smell of smoke from where Prussia was standing, trying to convince Edgar that the pasta was okay.

"You cooked my pasta, didn't you?" Italy asked.

"Ugh… I would've rather shared that one potato…" Edgar looked nervous about the pasta.

"No, it's fine. It's just extra brown and extra aldente!" Prussia put out some paper bowls, scooping even portions of pasta in each one. Taking each of the bowls back to the table in the main room, everyone sat closer to eachother with mixed reactions about the pasta in question…

"I would've rather shared that one potato…" Edgar mumbled.

"One small potato wouldn't be enough to fill 2 grown men's stomachs. And no offence but after you had that episode with the knife, I think we're better off with pasta…" Prussia began eating with a plastic fork.

"I guess… But this pasta is all burnt…"

"Ve~ I'm sorry Prussia, but it doesn't look very good…" Italy said, the pasta loving country becoming sad just by looking at the failed dish… "You cooked all of it didn't you?"

"I don't know… I think it's okay. Reminds me of home…" Luciano was eating the burnt pasta with a fork and a spoon. "Hans never cooked much and whenever he did, it always turned out something like this…"

"Whose Hans?" Italy asked.

"My father…" Luciano answered, still eating pasta.

"Um… Well instead of burnt pasta, wouldn't you rather have pasta that's been cooked properly?"

"Well you did offer to make me some pasta but it appears you've run out…"

"I'm sorry Italy, I didn't know that was yours…" Prussia apologized, eating a few noodles from Edgar's bowl when he wasn't looking.

"So how did you find this guy Luciano?" Edgar asked.

"I could ask you how you found yours. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh okay…" Edgar mumbled. "This world is a lot friendlier than I originally expected… I'm actually glad I accidently fell into the mirror…"

"Why was a nobody like you at Oliver's party anyway?" Luciano asked.

"He asked me to bake cupcakes so I helped. He also had me work on some of the plumbing all this week because it was acting up."

"Oh well…"

"I wish Anja could've come too…"

"Whose Anja?" Prussia and Italy asked simultainiously.

"She's this nice Polish lady who was really nice to me… But she hates Lutz… I don't have much time to visit her anymore…" Edgar explained.

"That girl again?" Luciano asked, almost done with his pasta. "Lutz did pretty much burn her place down not to mentioned he killed almost everyone. I don't know why you bother with her anyway…"

"Ve… Everyone just calm down." Italy said, reading the mood for once. "Your world sounds so different from ours…"

"It is pretty interesting. And if you are immortal, then can you heal on your own like us?" Prussia asked.

"I can." Luciano pushed his clean bowl aside. "That one can't." He pointed at Edgar.

"I was born without a right arm so I'm stuck this way forever… But my other wounds heal normally…" Edgar explained. "My grandpa helped me build my arm when I was younger and I've taken up engineering ever since."

"Is your world similar to ours?" Italy asked, looking at Luciano, who was picking parsley out of his teeth with a toothpick.

"Well I guess… But it's a lot darker than this one… And you people seem similar to us… I think that's the only thing that is similar. But you wouldn't survive a day in our world." Luciano explained.

Meanwhile, in the 2P Universe…

"I wonder why Edgar hasn't called me yet…" The Polish woman sat down in her big comfy chair, the black cloak she was wearing warm enough to compensate for the freezing room. "Nastya, bring me a drink."

"Yes Mam!" The cheery Belarusian girl cheered as she ran into the kitchen.

"Seriously, how long are you going to be hung up over someone who killed you once?" The Lithuanian man asked as he came through the open door, wet with rain and full of complaints.

"Relax Jurgis. Edgar was my friend! It's Lutz I hate. At least Edgar revived me when he had the chance…" She spat in response, letting her short black hair loose.

"Anja, don't let your past relationships with that man influence your future. He doesn't care about you." Jurgis sat down in the seat next to her, holding her hand much to her disgust. "Why don't you leave this shitty house and live with me? I do own several factories upstate, so you'll be a well off woman."

"Leave me alone. I don't want to be a well kept woman. I don't want to end up like Sonya!"

"Come to think of is Miss Anja, my sister Sonya said she got married again. I think it's the 10th time this month but she seemed really happy. She said the guy was rich." Nastya placed a cup of water on the end table next to Anja.

"Thank you." Anja started to drink.

"Come to think of it Nastya, how long have you been working for Anja?" Jurgis asked in a seemingly happy tone.

"Well I-."

"She's worked for me since I revived… I was very sick back then, but I'm a lot better now. But I still can't do things like housework and even going to the store can be a problem…" Anja explained. "I've recovered a lot since my revival, but even though my body has healed, my feelings are still hurt and my heart remains broken."

"Miss Anja…" Nastya began to think. "I KNOW! I have a surprise for you!" The cheery girl ran upstairs.

"Seriously… If you come live with me I can hire an entire medical team for you. You can have maids that cook and clean for you, doctors who treat you when you can't heal on your own-."

"I told you no Jurgis…"

"But Anja…"

"No is no. Now leave me alone. I have no zloto or srebro."

"I don't care about things like money. All I want is to see you be well off."

"Liar."

"You've died once already! Why won't you let me take care of you?!"

"I'M BACK!" Nastya prevented a fight between the two, one thing that Anja kept her around for.

"What is this surprise you mentioned?" Anja asked, trying to seem interested for the sake of her happy housekeeper.

"Well I know the one you had last time broke and the one before that got lost… So I special ordered one just for you!" Nastya handed her a box.

Upon opening the small black box heavily wrapped in hot pink ribbons, Anja found a large star of David on a nice gold chain. But the reaction to the gift was not what Nastya expected.

"Um… Why are you crying Miss Anja?"

"Look what you did, you made her cry!" Jurgis shouted. He rubbed Anja's shoulder. "Please calm down. Why don't I make you some coffee?"

She continued to cry, memories of her time with Edgar rushing back. The two were once the best of friends until Lutz went nuts and killed her and the people around her. But before and after death, she always hung onto her favorite pendant with the Star of David, keeping her faith and her friendship with Edgar.

"What's with all the commotion? Don't tell me she's sick again." Nastya looked through the door to find her sister Sonya, whose fish net stockings were full of holes and whose dress was stained with wine.

"Sonya!" Nastya cheered. "I gave her a gift but she ended up crying… I feel so bad I don't know what to do…"

Sonya sighed. "Worthless little sister…" She rushed to Anja. "Look here! If you like the guy just go to him already, tell him how you feel, marry him and then take what's in his bank account. It's simple!"

"Sonya, you just make things worse. Please leave her alone." Jurgis advised.

"No, I'm fine." Anja forced herself to say. "I'm going to go take a nap now… No one wake me up until it's dinnertime." She went upstairs to her bedroom without anyone making too much of a fuss about it. She was old, it was obvious. She'd died once and been revived, but when she came back, it was no longer the world she knew and the people she loved had changed drastically. And the one person she cared about was taken away at the hands of another.

She locked herself in her bedroom, using a key, a latch and button on the doorknob to keep it locked. She sighed and crash-landed onto bed with her gift in hand. "This is why Lutz killed me… Because of my faith and friendship with you… All I ever wanted was to be friends with you… But after all of the bloodshed I caused I don't deserve it…"

Jurgis, like the stalker he was, had been listening outside of her door. "That Edgar… He doesn't know how to treat a woman… He's causing her so much pain that he doesn't deserve her."

"You know it's not nice to be nosy!" Nastya pouted. "She's been taking a lot of naps lately. I still have to cook dinner and I was thinking of making dessert, but I don't know what to make. If only Nikolas was here. He has pretty good taste in sweets."

"But that grump doesn't have anything but bitterness in him." Jurgis snickered. "Instead of slaving away in the kitchen, I'll bring something from one of the bakery's I own. I bought one close to here, so I shouldn't take too long."

"You'll really do that?"

"I sometimes eat sweets when I'm upset, so maybe it'll help Anja…"

"Okay… But are you sure you'll find your way to the town without a problem? It has rained a lot lately so the dirt roads leaving to here tend to get muddy or just plain unusable…"

"I did find my way here allright. I left my car on the side of the road…" Jurgis side. "This is why I'd like Anja to live with me and not in the middle of no where. The commute is easier for her, she has access to doctors… Why won't she live with me in the city?!"

"Unfortunately Miss Anja's been quite a longer since she came back… It's best to just leave her be. Besides, she's comfortable here."

"But don't you get tired of working for her non-stop?"

"Well I've been living here since Sonya and Nikolas moved away… I'm really greatful for Miss Anja letting me stay and all. Taking care of her is only right. Besides, she can't do much. She can't go into town by herself and she has trouble doing housework. But I'm not sad or lonely. She's like a nice aunt you want to take care of."

Jurgis sighed again, scratching his head. "I should get going before the rain gets worse and before it gets too dark to see the road… Do you need anything from town?"

"No, I'm fine. I went grocery shopping not long ago. Sonya might want something though, so ask her."

"If you say so." Jurgis left, leaving Nastya alone.

Back in the 1P Universe…

"Come to think of it Luciano, if you're here, then where did Stefano go?" Edgar asked, dumping the paper bowls in the garbage and washing his hands.

However Luciano stood silent, sitting on a crate and playing with the knife in between his fingers.

"I hope he made it through the portal okay… But he brought that huge case with him too… I wonder if it survived…"

Then the knife seemed to point to Edgar, but it was still in Luciano's firm grasp and Edgar was still at the sink and Luciano was still sitting down.

"I hope he's okay. But he seemed alright at the party… I hope he doesn't use too much of his power either or-." And then the knife hit his neck, staining his white hair red. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"YOU WERE THE ONE!" Luciano pushed him against the wall, hands around his victim's neck. "YOU MADE THAT STUPID MACHINE!"

"Luciano… St-stop…"

"NO! YOU MADE THAT MACHINE! That means you're the reason why he's dead…"

"He's dead?"

"I'M GOING TO AVENGE HIM, NO MATTER WHAT, I HAVE TO KEEP MY PROMISE AND BE LOYAL TO MY BOSS!" He slammed Edgar's head against the wall 5 times before he let go of him and watched him fall.

Edgar coughed, happy to have oxygen. "I didn't know he was dead…"

"You knew all along that he was dying. He employed you to make that body for him… But it looks like he wasted his money. It doesn't work. That scrap metal doesn't work!"

"It's not scrap metal!"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T HE COME BACK?!" Luciano stomped on Edgar's stomach as he tried to get up. "It's scrap metal… It didn't work…"

"No… I'm not going to let him hurt me…" Edgar thought, watching Luciano hold 6 knives between his fingers. "No… I can't…" He panicked, calling for the person he could trust most…

**YEY, LONGER CHAPTER! Please review and tell me how you like the other 2Ps… It's important, especially if you like the 2P Pick Up line video I have and if you are awaiting the sequel (which will come in June, hopefully)**

**2P!Poland is indeed a woman. I figured if Poland is a boy who cross dresses as a girl sometimes, then his 2P counterpart could be a girl who cross dresses as a boy… I read a few times that the reason why 2P!Prussia has 1 arm is because he used the other to revive Poland after WW2 and the Holocaust. So I based her mostly on that, but she also loves Edgar and wants to see him again, but Lutz won't let her. She's also Jewish, another reference to WW2. She's named after Anja from Maus (a really good graphic novel about WW2).**

**2P!Lithuania is named after Jurgis from The Jungle. However unlike that Jurgis, 2P!Lithuania is a rich factory owner. He also wants to take care of Anja, but whenever he offers to, she gets upset. I had very little to go on for him, so I'm still working on it…**

**People seem to make 2P!Ukraine a gold digger, so I kind of went with that… A lot of the drawings I find for her are the same, but they kind of make her look like a hooker (I had a different design in mind for her)… My idea of 2P!Ukraine was that she was so poor she resorted to marrying rich men and killing them (so, gold digging) but at the same time, she did it for the sake of her younger siblings (so I didn't make her a total jerk). She just got stuck in the cycle and is trying to change, but can't seem to no matter how hard she tries. I gave her tiny boobs to contrast with 1P!Ukraine…**

**2P!Belarus is as sweet as 1P!Liechtenstein. When I came out with my 2P pick up lines video, I didn't know there was a 2P Belarus so I used the 1P one and that ticked some people off… Nastya is a very shy, very kind and very happy girl. She's been taking care of Anja since she revived. She likes making people happy and decorating everything in just a little bit of pink. Unlike 1P!Belarus, she's too shy to ask her brother to marry her… Whenever she tries, she gets embaressed. I also gave her big boobs to contrast with 1P!Belarus.**

**2P!Hungary and 2P!Austria (if you've read the flashback chapter) are 2P!Italy's mother and father figures. 2P!Austria was crazy about having kids, which is why he took in Luciano, but 2P!Hungary didn't like the idea of having kids so she took a while to get used to it. Their relationship was bad for a while, resorting in some abuse and a lot of messes around the house, but things eventually calmed down. I'll write about them more in detail another day…**


	18. Chapter 18

**MY UNCLE IS AN ASSHOLE! HE SAYS MY HAVING FRIENDS THAT ARE BOYS IS WRONG! DOES HE SERIOUSLY THINK I'M A SLUT OR SOMETHING? I'm on a leash and locked in a cage… And I'm sorry for the rant because it's un-professional of me. I have a fanbase and an image to uphold. I can't let my snapping and going insane upset the fans. I like my fans, because sometimes it feels like they're the ones that really care.**

Edgar screamed for the person he could trust most at the moment: "PRUSSIA~!"

However Luciano, rage and wrath filling his mind, thoughts of killing the engineer overpowered him, turning the man over and sticking knives into his kidneys, three in each one. "No one is going to come to your rescue. I'll make sure of it."

"PRUSSIA! HELP!" Edgar watched his blood stain the tiled floor and turn his white hair red. He turned to look at Luciano, spitting on the floor. "I'm not going to let anyone beat me like back then…"

"Oh yeah?" Luciano sat on the man's back, leaning in close to his face. "Then why isn't your precious friend here to save you?"

"I have people on my side now… So I won't let anyone hurt me any longer…" And then Edgar turned silent, face turning emotionless and eventually disappearing, turning white as a sheet. He turned into Slender in every way shape and form, black strings rising from his back and piercing Luciano's chest in all places.

"You monster…" Luciano bled out as the strings contorted within his chest, coming together with other strings to make spikes. He twisted in pain, top half of his chest eventually falling to the floor, leaving the rest of his body behind.

Edgar got up, faceless and giving into instinct. "You're the monster. Not me." The strings went back into his body

"You're precious friend still isn't here… You might be able to turn into that thing when you get mad, but what's the point if your friend isn't here to support you? What's the point?" Luciano's upper half crawled back to his legs, lifting them up in a sitting position and putting it against a crate. He carefully managed to reattach himself to the rest of his body, brown uniformed died red.

"He'll come for me… I just don't know where he is now…"

"Probably in the shitter."

"But he will come, I know it."

"Yeah right… He wouldn't like a monster like you…"

"SHUT UP!" Edgar shouted, kicking the mobster in the stomach repeatedly, newly generated nerves and tissue making every kick hurt more than normal.

But he got stabbed in the leg with a gold knife, ripping through the tissue. Then another, going through the bone. He fell backward, looking up at the mobster who was healing his wounds with his free hand. "I wonder why my regeneration is being so slow… I would've been fully re-attached almost immediately. But it's slower than before. I guess that's also your fault…"

Edgar blocked an incoming kick to the face, flipping Luciano onto the floor with both hands. "Nothing is my fault! That machine should've revived him!"

"It never turned on!" Luciano shouted with 6 knifes going into Edgar's heart. "You're no engineer, you're just a freak… An unpopular freak… Why don't you go kill yourself?"

"PRUSSIA! GET IN HERE BEFORE I KILL THIS BASTARD!"

"Mein got, what happened in here?" And immediately after, Prussia arrived with Italy, fear on both of their faces.

"Ve~ It's all covered in blood." The Italian took out a white hankerchief out of instinct. "You guys caused this?"

"I WAS CALLING YOU!" Edgar crawled to Prussia, hugging him at the waist and turning back to normal. "I knew you'd come for me… I knew you would…"

"Relax, the door is so thick that you can barely hear anything from the outside… Calm down. We came because you guys were taking long…" Prussia explained. "Your hair turned red…"

"Luciano, did you do this?" Italy asked, sitting near Luciano.

"I did it to avenge Stefano… My brother is gone thanks to that bastard…" His side ached after being thrown on the floor. "I cut off his leg, he took my torso off of my waist… I got his kidney's, he turned into Slender… What more do you want to know?"

"That's no reason to try killing him. You're both immortal after all."

"I need to… I need to kill him. I don't care if it kills me god dammit. I don't care if I die like he did or if I have to rely on the whole fucking mafia!"

"Calm down please… You're starting to scare me…"

"None of you understand what it's like… I lost my brother right in front of me. I saw it all happen. He was dying right in front of me…"

"That's still no reason to hurt him like that! He didn't hurt you directly. So please don't fight…"

"Italy's right. He didn't hurt you directly so don't mess with him." Prussia walked to the Italians, looking at the one covered in blood with an almost evil glare. "You hurt him again, I won't be afraid to take you out myself."

"But if you do that then you're just repeating the cycle. Then everyone gets hurt!" Edgar shouted, leg regenerating and still having to crawl across the floor.

"I'm not going to settle for him attacking you!"

"Prussia…"

"You're leg is going to heal, right?"

"Yeah…"

Prussia picked Edgar up bridal-style. "We're getting out of here." They left the kitchen together, leaving the Italians alone to talk.

"Luciano… You're not hurt, are you?" Italy asked.

"I'm perfectly fine. Don't talk to me… You're making me depressed…"

"You're all covered in blood. Should I wash them for you?"

"I'm fine."

The silence was heavy and thick. They both sat there: Italy looking at Luciano with an expression that said he wanted to help and Luciano trying to avoid that gaze as much as possible. The innocent Italian moved closer to his double, reaching for the buttons on the jacket.

"I TOLD YOU I'M PERFECTLY FINE!"

"It's okay. You need help sometimes! And I don't mind helping!" He ended up taking more than just the jacket… The tan jacket stained red and the black shirt sticky with blood came off together. The tie somehow stood around his double's neck.

"What the hell are you trying to do?!" Luciano asked.

"It's okay, I'm fine with it. I'll just wash these so you can have clean clothes!" Italy dumped the bloody shirt and jacket in the sink, letting the water run.

"Are you trying to pity me by doing these things? I don't need your pity and I don't want it! So just leave me alone!" Luciano shouted, feeling naked and exposed without his shirt. It felt wrong. "Well?"

"I'm not doing it out of pity. I'm just trying to help a friend."

Luciano stood silent, wondering if friendship meant taking people's shirts off and doing laundry. He liked the laundry idea, but still felt naked without a shirt. "Do you mind if I borrow your jacket?"

"What's wrong? Do you not like being shirtless?" Italy asked, draining the bloody water and letting clean water run.

"I feel weird…" The other muttered under his breath.

"Then you can borrow mine." Italy began to strip. "Your pants are dirty too. I can wash them also."

"You're saying you want me in nothing but my underwear?" Luciano blushed. "Are you sick or something?"

"No. It's just that if you walk around covered in blood, the others might get scared."

"I'm not going to wear nothing but underwear in front of another guy!"

"Are you shy about being naked?"

"I DON'T LIKE IT, OKAY?!"

Meanwhile…

Oliver had entered his freak mode, running after Max and Canada with a knife. Max was carrying Canada over his shoulder and running for both of their lives when he took a sudden turn and practically flew down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Canada asked.

"Anywhere away from that freak!" Max shouted, running down another flight of strairs.

"What's the matter with him?"

"HE'S PISSED OFF BECAUSE I'M NOT LIKE ALEX!"

"What?"

"ALEX DOES WHATEVER HE SAYS BECAUSE THAT'S HIS FATHER. MY FATHER IS DIFFERENT!" Then he realized and stopped running. "Aw shit… my father…"

"Huh? Why are we stopping?"

"THE WHOLE REASON I WENT LOOKING FOR HELP WAS TO GET HELP FOR MY DAD! HE'S SICK!"

"Then where is he? Maybe we can convince him to make that guy stop…"

"Well I guess that's something but… The thing is that I ran without knowing where I was going…"

"What?"

"Well I'm sorry, did you expect me to have a plan?"

"No but…" Canada paused. "I'll help you look."

"I appreciate it." Max looked left, then right, then back at Canada. "Seems like we got pretty far. But let's take another flight of stairs or else he might-."

"MIGHT WHAT? IS THE LITTLE POPPET SCARED?"

"Aw shit. Run." He pushed Canada down the stairs.

"What about you?!"

Oliver appeared, stabbing Max in the heart. He did it repeatedly, staining his pink shirt and vest red. "You dare defy me? I don't get why Jon loves you more than he does me! You never listen!"

Max looked at Canada from the top of the landing. "Run!"

"Just who are you talking to poppet? Imaginary friends? The ghost of that hideous bear you used to love?" Canada figured the Oliver couldn't see him (being invisible had it's perks). So in a heat of the moment decision, he ran up the stairs and attempted to choke Oliver from behind. It worked.

"Don't get yourself involved!" Max shouted.

Canada just shook his head, hoping Oliver couldn't see him.

"Max, who are you talking to?' Oliver asked, pushing the man up against the wall. "WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" He tried to ignore the strange feeling around his neck as he shook his 'son' by the shoulders. "ANSWER ME!"

"Leave me alone! You tortured me enough in childhood!" Max shouted back.

Canada grabbed Oliver's neck even harder, scratching him with his fingernails. "This guy has way too much oxygen…" He thought, wondering when he'd suffocate.

"Max… You have to… Be good… boys." Then Oliver started turning blue, running out of air. Canada let go and watched him fall on all-fours. Gasping for air again.

"This way." Canada exited the stair well, Max fallowing close behind.

"I didn't know you could do things like that!" Max shouted, amazed by his look-alike.

"It's nothing really…" Canada said while running. "I'm glad I could help."

"You saved my ass. If I had a hockey-stick though, I wouldn't be so freaking helpless…"

"You play hockey?"

"Favorite sport."

"ME TOO!"

"And the polar bears… Your favorite animal?"

Canada nodded. He took a break from running and leaned against a wall.

"Come on, don't slow down now. You didn't knock him out so we need to keep going." Max picked Canada up. "Now where to hide?"

"Try finding a bathroom. We can hide in the stalls… Or maybe one of the other conference rooms?"

"We need to hide somewhere with a lock." Max sighed. "Damn, who knew my counter-part was such a defenseless wimp… Still, he's cute enough and he's good in bed…" He thought.

"Keep running. Please, before he can see me again!"

"Right."

**I feel better after talking to my aunt about what my uncle said. She talked to my mom for me too. I also talked to my new friend Jim and my England… They were both very supportive and kept me from crying. Too bad I won't be able to hang out with them in person anytime soon… Uncles are bastards…**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm gonna try focasing on my fanfiction while I move my exsisting youtube channel moves to a new channel called 615Brooklyn2. It's kind of a long story as to why we're moving the channel, but please visit that channel and subscribe if you like the original channel!**

America and Alex were in the bathroom once again. After what seemed like a contest between America and Max, Alex had somewhat of a panic attack and wasn't feeling well.

"Are you alive?" America asked, looking down at Alex, who was in the corner of the room with his bat in hand. "You don't have to be that shaken up… I just kind of lost myself… I mean he was hurting someone very precious to me!"

Alex held his bat close, not bothering to talk.

"I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't much of a hero…"

"You shouldn't have messed with Max!"

"Why not?"

"He's bigger than me.. And he's always been mean to me… You should see what he does to me at home!" Alex shouted. "It's almost like you became him for a minute there… I know I'm a masochist, but even I have my limits!"

"So… Has he done those kind of things to you before?" America knelt down next to Alex, who seemed to be afraid. "You can tell me, I'll do something to stop him."

"No, you can't stop him… He's hurt me before, but he's never gone as far as you have…"

"I'm sorry… I was caught up in the moment and he wouldn't stop… Then even Canada was picking a fight with me."

"He's like that…" Alex sighed. "You shouldn't have gotten caught up in our mess… We were just on vacation… My dad teleported us to this universe for some reason, but so far I just feel miserable…"

"I'm sorry you feel that way…"

"Well… Did you have fun?"

"Huh?"

"Did you have fun? Did you have your way with me the way you wanted?"

"LOOK, I'M SORRY THAT HAPPENED OKAY?" America picked Alex up. "Look, I can't apologize enough, but this world isn't as crap sack as you think it is! At least tell me how I can make it better for you!"

Alex stopped to think, playing with the nails on his bat. "Well… Do you have baseball in this world?"

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite sports!"

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"Well duh, I'm America."

"Promise me something else though…" Alex looked up at the ceiling… "I think… I think in a weird kind of way, you can compete with Max… So… Please keep me safe… I've never been safe, even in my own family… But you're different. You stood up to Max so…"

"I got it." America put his hand on Alex's shoulder. "I can take care of you."

"You serious?"

"Yeah sure… I should make up for my actions. Otherwise what kind of hero would I be?"

Meanwhile…

While walking through the hallways and trying to find the others, Japan, Mikado, Russia, Nikolas, China and Shang were all walking together… All while Shang was high on opium and singing the entire way back to the lobby.

In a sing-song voice, he would say the same lines. "Nothing could be fin-a* than walking with China~"

"SHANG SHUT YOUR FACE!" Nikolas shouted. "I've had enough of your singing! You're not even talented!"

"Shut up!" Shang teased, clinging to China. "At least you treat me nicely."

"I hope we can find the others without too much of a problem." China said. "I wonder if there are any others around here like all of you."

"Everyone at the party went through the mirror, all the immortals at least." Mikado explained. "And speaking of immortals, I'm starting to wonder what our connection might be. You don't bleed to death when I cut you and drinking your blood just fills me up."

Japan seemed to get even more anxious. "Nii-san, should we… Tell them?"

"We can explain it to them properly when we get back to that room."

"I agree, it will be much easier than, da?" Russia asked.

"For once I agree… And I don't want another argument." Nikolas sighed.

They all made it to the lobby, still covered in blood and Russia covering China's eyes.

"Yup, this is where I woke up…" Mikado said, grabbing Japan's arm. "And I locked the door so none of the dead would come back the wrong way."

"But why?" Japan asked. "The dead can't come back, that's only in folklore and anime!"

"We've had a few scares in our world." Shang let go of China, letting Russia have him for once and looking around the hallway. "We're clear."

"Then let us go back and make it quick before I throw up…" Nikolas quickly climbed up the stairs, trying to get away from the blood.

"I'll keep you safe China, just fallow my lead." Russia walked together with China, fallowing Nikolas.

Japan was left with both his counterpart and China's counterpart, trying to remember which way the meeting was. But no he couldn't remember and was too busy thinking about the situation: why they were being confronted with these look-alikes and why they possessed both immortality and strange powers.

"Hey, wake up."

"Oh, gomenasai…" Japan blushed a bit. "I was lost in deep thought…"

"Don't think too hard or you'll get yourself killed. If you look like me you should know that." Mikado explained. "In my world, if you spend too much time with your head in the clouds you die."

"Is your world that dangerous?"

There was a long pause fallowed by a sigh. "It's a daily war in my world."

"But why?"

"Who knows why? It's just like that…"

"And you?"

"I'm allies with Luci and Lutz and together we're the almighty Axis. After we won that war, most of our world is under our control, but of course no world is complete without a little rebellion and rukus… But even though we won the war, the world is always at war… Even if we lost the war it'd still be chaotic… But whatever the case I'm powerful in my world."

"Tell me something else. Where do you live? What country do you live in?"

"Why are you so curious?"

"I need to know. If I know then maybe I can figure out the connection and why this is all happening today. The fog outside, you and I meeting, why my blood gives you power. I might be able to figure it all out." Japan knew he'd get an answer if he mentioned power.

"I live in a small country called Japan. It's small, but I've learned to call it home. And you wanna know something else? My name means 'Emperor from the Field'." Mikado had a look of happiness on his face for a few seconds before Japan surprised him.

"I KNEW IT!" And that's when Japan figured it out…

"Knew what?"

"I think I figured out the meaning of your exsistance…"

**YEY, GOOD WRITING AND I CAN'T SLEEP!**

**I can't believe it's 3:23 am…**

**And please review because reviews are the crack that tell you your writing is good.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I woke up at 1:30pm today feeling hung over… I was tossing and turning in bed until around 6 am (that's what my Scandinavian friend told me) before I finally fell asleep. I'm a little tired from my adventure at the park, I swung so much…**

**And a special thanks to my Scandinavian friend whose been helping me out so much with my troubles sleeping, with youtube and reminding me to make a bad thing a good thing. I love you man, in Sweden's words, you're my wife! (or should I say m' w'fe?)**

Mikado was confused by Japan's sudden outburst. "What are you talking about?"

"Well…" Japan wondered if he should wait but then again, he didn't want to suffer the way he did before… "It's hard to explain."

"Explain it to me."

"I don't know if you'll be able to understand it though. And it concerns me what might happen to both your kind and my kind if I were to tell you the full details. You said you lived in Japan…"

"Hm… Come to think of it, I kept hearing your friends calling each other by the names of different countries… Are those nicknames in your world?"

"Not exactly…"

"You don't have to be so shy, just tell me what's wrong Kiku…"

"Please don't call me that…"

"Why not? You call me by my first name, so why won't you let me call you by yours? It's better than calling each other Honda since we both share that last name."

"Gomenasai. That was improper of me. What should I call you?"

"I told you before I'm just Mikado…" He sighed. "So Honda-san, would you prefer it if I called you by last name instead?"

"Hai."

"Hai. So tell me Honda-san, what are you hiding?"

"I told you that it would be difficult to explain. Do you remember when I asked you if you were a country?"

"Yes, and I told you I wasn't. So what are you hiding from me?"

"And you said just now that you lived in Japan."

"Yes Captain Obvious, I live in Japan. So what are you hiding?" Mikado put his hand around Japan's neck, grasping it tightly enough to have a firm hold on him, but enough for him to still breathe. "Do you want to be tortured again?"

"Yada! Demo…" Japan tried to avoid his counterpart's gaze when he blurted out. "Watashi wa Nihondesunode, watashi wa fumetsudesu*."

"Just being Japanese doesn't make you immortal!"

"Baka! I'm the country itself!"

Mikado let Japan go and began to snicker. "How could you be a country? How does that make you immortal?"

"We don't know how we were born, but we exsist to represent the land our people live on… I've lived for a very long time now. If you have any questions about Japanese history then just ask me. I can tell you just about everything from my point of view."

"If you're a country then you should be a lot flatter and 10 times quieter."

"I represent the country, given a human form so I can exsist among my people. The only reason why I'm immortal is because the country still stands."

Mikado sighed. "So let me get this straight: you're a representation of the country I live in and you exsist in this dimension apart from mine. And that's the reason why you look like me?"

"That's the only explanation I've got so far. And it's the only one that makes sense right now."

"It would make sence… But if you're a country then aren't the other people you were with your enemies?"

"They were at one point. But even though we share different views on government and the world itself, we still need to have these meetings for the sake of humanity. That's another reason why we exsist."

"But if the personification of the country I live in is in another dimension then what does that mean?"

"Well I take it that since we both share the same apperence that perhaps you represent apart of myself. You name means emperor, so maybe you're supposed to represent one of my fallen-?"

"But how is that directly related to you? Besides, aren't you the king of your own country?"

"No I'm not the king and I never could be. If I were, I'd have to fake my own death repeatedly just so the fact that my kind are immortal isn't revealed to the rest of the world."

"So if what you're saying is right, maybe I'm supposed to be the part of you that rules his own country?"

"I'm not exactly sure. There are several explanations you could come up with."

Mikado shook his head. "Instead of getting into too many complicated details, let's just agree that we're alternate versions of eachother from different universes."

"And the fact that we look alike is probably why we're both immortal." Japan sighed. "This is something I'll have to look into another time."

"So you're Japan… Does that mean if I go back home and do something to change or effect the land, does that mean your body will be affected?"

"I don't think I'll be affected by whatever you do in your universe!" Japan didn't even wanna think about it. "However, I do agree that you might be an alternate version of myself."

"Hai. And we're both immortal because we look the same."

Japan sighed in relief, happy he didn't get tortured and that he could explain all of his theories. "Arigato Mikado-kun."

"Ne, Honda-san, if you are an alternate version of myself, then do you think you could ever visit my world just like I'm visiting yours? And do you think that we may be able to co-exsist?"

"To co-exsist? I don't really know. But for an alternate version of myself to come into this universe and confront me directly is already very strange. I hope that if the other countries get along with their counterparts as well."

"It'll cause a lot of trouble if they don't get along…" Mikado walked toward the door he'd locked. "And I hope…"

"Nani?"

"I hope I can find some more power in this world and that you'll lead me to it. Because face it, if I'm going to trust anyone in this universe it might as well be my other self…" He smirked. "I'm glad I met you."

"I should've known… This sadistic pervert views me as a source of power…"

"Hey come to think of it, where did my idiot brother go?" Mikado has just noticed that Shang was gone. He sighed. "Please help me find him…"

Japan had no other choice but to agree.

***Google translate is always acting weird so what Japan actually says is "I am a Japanese, I am immortal" 2P!Japan hints at the translation reffering to Japanese people in general before Japan corrects him by saying he's the country of Japan itself.**

**There are a lot of theories as to what the 2P'S are and I included some in here being discussed between the 2 Japans. And I'll make a theory video in the future. So look forward to it on our new channel 615Brooklyn2 (because the original is most likely gonna get deleted)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I HAD AN ADVENTURE AT IKEA YESTERDAY!**

**I didn't exactly plan on going to IKEA though. My mom and I were hanging out and we took a break to eat at McDonalds (because I'm an American) when she got a call from my crazy aunt saying that she was going to IKEA as well with her children (who have driven me nuts since summer started). My mom said why not go because the weather was nice and she wanted to show me what I missed when I couldn't go. I agreed to go on the condition we take a cab back home (I do not like the ocean because it's typically windier).**

**I went to the IKEA I mentioned in my fanfic IKEA, Booze and Karaoke (my first SuFin). It's the exact same IKEA I went to in that story*. It's in Red Hook in Brooklyn, took the shuttle bus down the block from McDonalds (they moved the stop) and went there. It got rebuilt after Sandy hit so everything was new to me, but as soon as I went inside, it looked like the first time I went there. I was geeking out thinking of my fanfiction the entire time. IF I KNEW I WAS GOING TO END UP AT IKEA THOUGH I WOULD'VE COSPLAYED AS A HETALIA CHARACTER… But I don't have any cosplay for any of the Nordics yet… If I didn't cut my hair I could've been Seychelles… I DID FIND A PANDA THOUGH! So I probably could've been China or Japan. I TOOK SO MANY PICTURES AND HAD SO MUCH FUN! My Scandinavian friend was also trying to teach me Swedish but I was much too distracted to pay attention…**

Japan and Mikado now had to look for Shang, who somehow went missing during their conversation in the blood-filled lobby. Looking under the desks where the clerks once sat, in the closets where the janitors would put their cleaning supplies away and out the windows to see if he was outside, they found nothing. Of course Shang was still high off his rocker so they would have a hard time finding him.

"Damn that brother of mine…" Mikado bit his thumb and took his sword out of it's sheath. "If I see him again I'll teach him a lesson."

"But he's your brother, you should respect your elders!" Japan pointed out.

"Do you know what it's like to be a little kid and have someone high try taking care of you?"

"No but-."

"Exactly, so don't tell me what to do! When I was younger I had to be the parent and take care of him because he was either too high, too wasted or too busy hiding his stash to pay any attention to me."

The mood grew heavy along with the silence, Japan trying to think of how to calm him down. And then he recalled the Opium War. "My brother also had a problem with drugs…"

"Does he still do them?"

"He quit."

"Lucky."

"I didn't-."

"Look Japan or… Honda-san. When I was younger my brother was always doing drugs around me and my other siblings! I used to get really sick. That's the only way he'd quit cold turkey even for a little while… He smokes even more now than he did when I was a kid. Do you honestly expect him to get better when he's done this all his life?"

"Demo…"

"I don't feel like hearing it right now. We need to find him and teach him a lesson." Mikado turned away for a second, walking down another corridor when suddenly.

"I HATE YOU!"

Looking up at the ceiling, he found his brother crying while still high, complete with blood-shot and puffy eyes and white powder falling from the ceiling. Probably whatever opium he had left on him.

"Brother?"

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" Shang floated gently back onto the floor, wobbling a bit when his feet met the tile. He pushed Mikado on the floor before taking a surprised and distracted Japan and hurling him toward the wall. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

"JAPAN!" Mikado got up, scared for his counter-part and whatever injuries he might've gotten when his brother grabbed him by the neck.

"I hope Nicky beats you up and I hope Nicky's look alike kills you!" Shang was crying although still high. "I'm going to tell China what you did to me and then you'll learn! All I wanted was to be a nice big brother but you're so mean to me!"

Mikado wasn't chocking because his brother was too off his rocker to do so and of course, he was loved too much. Accidental choking by hug was as close as he even got to being choked for real. He easily got out of his brother's grip and shook him by the shoulders. "LOOK! YOU TELL ANYONE YOU WANT, BUT NO ONE IS GOING TO SIDE WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE A DRUG ADDICT WHO CHOOSES DRUGS OVER YOUR FAMILY!"

"Mika why are you so mean?"

"BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME!"

Shang shook his head. "I'm going to find China and tell him to yell at you." He flew off, leaving his brother alone.

"AND QUIT CALLING ME MIKA!" Mikado was surprised he'd managed to hold onto his sword the entire time and surprised himself because he didn't lash out at his brother. Throwing his sword on the floor and screaming angrily, he walked over to Japan's unconscious body. Closely examining him, he would see that the impact from being hurled at the wall broken his neck.

"Ne, Honda-san. Daijoubu-deska?" He tried shaking him awake. No luck. "Honda-san! Okite-kudasai! O-KI-TE**!"

Almost immediately after, he witnessed Japan's wounds heal before his eyes, but he still didn't wake up.

"Seriously…" He would've given up if it was anyone else. He sighed, laying his counter-part on his back and performing mouth to mouth. "HONDA-SAN! WAKE UP ALREADY!"

And then the Japanese man woke up, remembering the feeling of being smooched and tempted to slap the crap out of his counterpart. "Matte-kudasai Mikado-kun! Why would you do something like that? Didn't you see me breathing?"

"You were out like a light."

"But it's not like I was choking…"

Mikado smirked, putting a hand on his cheek. "You're so shy Honda-san… I did wake you up though. Do you remember what happened?"

"You're brother threw me at the wall."

"Yup." Mikado got up, helping Japan up off the floor. "Are you ok? No brain damage?"

"No. Arigato Mika-kun."

And then it all went to hell… "YOU HEARD HIM CALL ME MIKA? WERE YOU SLEEPING THE ENTIRE TIME?" He picked up his sword, pointing it at Japan's throat. "NO ONE CALLS ME MIKA!"

"Gomenasai!"

"Okay, you need to explain what happened. You didn't wake up so I assumed you were knocked-out with the impact from when my useless brother threw you at the wall. So then I gave you CPR and you woke up. So answer me this: were you sleeping the entire time and did you hear when he called me that stupid name?"

"I heard some things toward waking up, but it was all muffled. I'm really sorry so please get that thing away from me!" To his relief, Mikado put his sword away. "Arigato."

"One condition."

"Hm?"

"You keep my stupid nickname a secret from everyone else and I'll give you permission to call me that. Got it? You can't tell anyone else. If you do, I'll stick the sheath of my sword up your ass!"

"I understand. So please calm down, Mikado-kun."

"Sore O kitte ureshidesu (I'm glad to hear it)." And out of nowhere, a chain wrapped around his wrist and Japan's waist, pulling them in close together. He bit Japan's lower lip. "Aishiteru Honda-san."

Japan was still uneasy, but knew he couldn't really complain at this point… "Hai…"

***If you read that story, you might recall that in one chapter I mentioned the World Map you would find on the way to the bathroom. IT'S STILL THERE! I FOUND EVERYBODY IN HETALIA (including Canada and Seychelles, the latter of which I could never find on any other map). What's weird that I don't remember is now the map is next to a picture of the Eifel Tower… France… I'm watching you…**

**** Incase you don't know what he was saying, he was telling Japan to wake up. However, I'm not sure if the romaji for the word is spelled O-KI-TE or O-KI-DE…**


	22. Chapter 22

**I know I said in a few of my fanfictions that reviews are crack that tells you your writing Is good, but you can't smoke reviews. First you must extract the reviews from the computer, strain it in a strainer, rinse it off, let them sit for a few minutes, then season them to taste, then put them in the fridge… After you put them in the fridge, get some chicken (thawed), some eggs and bread crumbs. Mix eggs with spices and add reviews. Stir until well combined. Add chicken and coat in egg. Then coat chicken in bread crumbs. Fry chicken in oil until brown and now you've made chicken cutlets worthy of the reviews you're getting!**

**And now I'm hungry…**

Prussia took care of Edgar while his leg regenerated. And even though it regenerated completely without so much as a scratch, now a part of his pants leg was missing thanks to Luciano. Prussia questioned what got Edgar so disliked by the others but he didn't bother to ask. His big-brother instincts seem to kick in around Edgar, like he had someone to take care of again. And truth was: he always loved taking care of people.

Edgar had calmed down a lot and was sleeping while sitting up in a chair. Unfortunately Prussia had no blankets to pull over him. Although he wondered if Edgar was fine in the black suit he was already wearing. None the less, Prussia thought it would only be right if he took his jacket off and put it on top of Edgar in the place of a typical blanket. He looked peaceful while sleeping.

Prussia wondered where Germany was, but knew he couldn't leave Ed alone. So he walked around the large room, wondering what he should do next…

Meanwhile…

"Hey are my clothes clean yet?" Luciano hated being in just underwear and even though Italy let him borrow his shirt and jacket, it still didn't feel right. "Please say they're clean…"

"They're clean but they need to dry first." Italy said, ringing out the pants and shirt. He hung them up on a small rope that was hanging connected to the wall and the cabinet. He wondered how long it would take to dry off.

"I don't feel very comfortable."

"But I gave you my shirt and jacket!"

"I'm still not satisfied…" Luciano crossed his arms, annoyed.

Italy wondered if he should've give Luciano his pants as well. So after taking off his boots, he took off his pants and handed them to the mobster.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You said you weren't satisfied."

"I didn't say I wanted your pants."

"But at least it's something, isn't it?" Italy asked, just trying to help. "Besides, if you're that uncomfortable…"

"I just don't really like being naked or having to borrow your clothes. Even if you do look like me it's still awkward!" Luciano took the blue pants anyway, fitting perfectly on his frame, which was a bit more muscular than Italy's. "You owe me for this…"

Italy sighed, still washing a stubborn stain out of the jacket.

"Tell me something. Why do you want to help me so much? I tried to kill you on multiple occasions in the little time we've known eachother. But yet you insist on helping me."

"I told you before… If my brother were to die the way yours did, I would be upset too. And you look like you need a friend."

Luciano put a knife to Italy's face, cold blade caressing his skin without cutting him. "I don't want pity. That's not what I'm after. So don't go around sympathizing me. And for the record, I didn't cry."

"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret."

"It better stay that way."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Well… You told me you would make me pasta yourself… The pasta I was served was too close to my dad's home cooking. I want to taste everything this world has to offer."

"Prussia did waste the pasta that I brought here… I bet he used all of the sauce too…" Italy pouted, looking through the cabinets for any pasta that might be left over.

"I'm getting hungry…"

"Instead of pasta, maybe we can have some sweets instead?"

"But I'm hungry for pasta…"

"I'm looking, okay?" And like a miracle, Italy managed to find another box in the back of the cabinet. "I found one!"

"Make me some. Is there any sauce?"

"I hope so…" Italy looked inside of the fridge. There was enough sauce to have a small portion of lightly sauced pasta. He was safe for now.

"Cook it for me…" Luciano put his knife away, putting his hands on Italy's shoulders and pressuring him to cook. "Then again… There's no stove here…"

"I'll just make it in the microwave. There are a few plastic containers somewhere so I can still cook." Italy began searching through the cabinets once again.

Meanwhile…

"Are you okay? Can you finally walk on your own?" Romano asked, Stefano heavy as hell with his new body. Romano had been trying to teach him how to walk on his own because he was tripping and wasn't steady on his feet.

"I want to try it on my own now." Stefano asked, standing up with Romano's help. "Go over to the window over there."

"Okay. Try not to fall again, allright?" Romano went to the window as instructed, the rehabilitating Stefano slowly walking toward him, excercising his new limbs.

Lutz was half-asleep while standing up, only half aware of what was happening.

Stefano however was still struggling, joints somewhat stiff and his body feeling heavy and light simultaniously. He'd have to ask Edgar what the hell this new body was made of. Walking to Romano, he focused on not falling down and remembering the reason he accepted his help in the first place: to see Luciano again.

"You almost got it, but stay calm." Romano said, reaching his hands out in front of him. "Keep walking, okay?"

The mobster did so, taking a deep breath and trying to walk normally with his hands at his sides and head up high. And then he achieved his goal, unfortunately tripping again, but at least landing in Romano's arms.

"I did it."

"I know."

"Now all we have to do is figure out where the hell they went…" Romano sighed. "Still, you did it and now you can see your brother again."

"But what will my brother think of me now?"

"If he's really your brother, he should understand. We need to find him. But where would they go?"

"Luciano took him away…" Lutz suddenly said. "I saw it, but I couldn't do anything."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?!" Romano shouted in anger, trying to resist his urge to push Stefano away and beat up Lutz. "HE'S A DANGEROUS PERSON, MY BROTHER IS IN REAL DANGER!"

"When my brother gets angry like that none of us can handle him!" Stefano shouted, holding down Romano's fists. "My brother gave Lutz all of his scars and made a mess of my mansion! It's impossible to deal with Luciano when he gets mad!"

"It's true, and even though I'm immortal, the wounds he gave me won't heal." Lutz pointed it. "It's much better to let him do what he wants than to interfere with him and suffer the consequences."

"NONSENSE!" Romano shook Stefano by the shoulders. "Look, my brother is in danger! We need to look for them!"

"But-"

"IF I THREATENED TO KILL YOUR BROTHER, YOU'D BE ANGRY RIGHT? WHAT IF HE DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT AND I PUT A KNIFE TO HIS NECK?"

"No… Luciano is…" Stefano paused, the thought of his brother in danger tempting him to bawl on the floor crying.

"Well?"

"Tell me where he went." Stefano turned to Lutz. "TELL ME WHICH DIRECTION HE WENT!"

"I didn't fallow him, but he went in that direction." Lutz pointed out the door. "I saw him run over there with the other one in hand. He was really angry and the other one was screaming."

"IF HE DOES ANYTHING TO VENECIANO I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Take us there Lutz. Otherwise I'll have to give you a scar… Maybe I'll cut out your tounge. Knives are move Luciano's thing, but they work sometime. That is unless the stud who taught me how to walk has some razor wire…" Stefano hurled himself at Lutz, holding him up against the wall and stroking his hair. "What if Mona was here, what would she say*?"

"Fine, I'll help."

**And once again this took FOREVER! I'm still hungry for chicken cutlets with fresh reviews in breadcrumbs. I'm really hungry but it's 1:37 am here. I also named the panda I got at IKEA Yao. Jeremy Yao. Jeremy was the name of the Chinese guy I had a crush on. He reminded me of China because he was so mature out of our little group of 6. I associated him with panda's a bit and on his birthday, I made him a cake with a panda on it. I told him it was because I thought he was cute like a panda.**

**I don't like him anymore, I just hope he finds a great girlfriend and the panda is my way of remembering him along with my ungraded research project on him. If you're wondering why I didn't call the panda Jeremy Wang, it's because that was the guy's name!**

***Mona is my version of 2P!Seychelles, she's a typical mean girl with a magical pet fish who can somehow survive out of water. She's related to Max and Alex, but only Max really acknowledges her. Her parents are Jon and Oliver, but they have little to no contact with her.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I FINALLY GOT MY COMPUTER BACK YOU GUYS! :D**

**I was getting sick of my mom's computer… It's so big and heavy compared to mine… Plus I couldn't do much on her's. SO I'M WRITING FANFICTION ON MY COMPUTER AGAIN :D**

**I'm so happy…**

**I celebrated my return by covering a few songs (all of which I'm trying to upload to youtube, but youtube is taking a little long). I also re-uploaded the 2P! Pick-up lines video on 615Brooklyn2, so please look out for it and feel free to leave a comment (pretty please comment because I love getting comments from you guys!)**

**If anything, I'll re-upload some more stuff another time. My computer was wiped clean, but luckily I still have some magic left.**

Romano, Stefano and Lutz were walking in the hallway, the mafioso's threats having worked on the masochist. He was forced to be their guide and tell them the truth. As they were walking, a few of Romano's questions about the 2 were answered.

"So who is this Mona person anyway?" Romano asked, the other 2 muttering things about a girl he didn't know.

"She's a bitch from our world. A piece of advise: don't lend her money, she never pays you back the way you want to.*" Stefano sighed. "Although she'll sometimes surprise you…"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Lutz mumbled under his breath, avoiding looking at the two Italians.

"What's his problem?" Romano asked, putting his arm around Stefano in an attempt to keep him from falling.

"He's always like that… He's either quiet and angry or social and frustrated…" Stefano answered. "Hey, do you have any razor wire?"

"Why do you need razor wire?"

"You never know… A creep could come around…"

Romano just stayed silent.

"So big guy, where did my little brother go?" Stefano asked, looking up at Lutz.

Lutz sighed, pointing at the stair well they were approaching.

"In here? Fine. We'll look for clues." So Stefano ordered Lutz to go down the stairs, looking the place up and down. And then he came back to the Italians with blood on his gloved fingertips.

"Whose blood is it?" Romano asked.

"It doesn't matter whose it is, it's a sign that at least one of them came down here and hurt themselves… So why don't we do this: Me and Romano will look at things on the 5th floor and you go down to the 4th. We'll look on each floor for more clues and then meet up back here when we're done."

Romano had to admit, Stefano was good at coming up with a plan, perhaps one of the benefits of being a mob boss. "It sounds good enough to me."

"Fine…" Lutz nodded in compliance. "And if one of us finds him before the other?"

"We'll still meet back here. This place seems pretty big and I don't want my men getting lost. We have no back-up if we fail. Not to mention…" Stefano looked down. "Since my original body died in this world, who knows if we'll even be able to regenerate…"

"If we find Luciano, he can heal us…. He's the only one with those kinds of powers…"

"No more chit-chat. Lutz, you go your way and I go my way."

And so they split up.

Meanwhile…

Germany was walking around the 4th floor when he noticed that the fog outside was thick enough that it would be impossible to go home. Wondering why the fog was there in the first place did him no good. He needed to go home eventually. And what about the other humans in the building?

He shook his head, getting a small headache and going into one of the many meeting rooms on this floor. However, what he found was something that could only be found in a horror movie.

"Mein Gott… Who would've done this?" Innocent humans whose bodies were already rotting, the fatty parts of their bodies cut off, leaving behind the distorted and mutilated dead, mouths sewn up so not to scream. None the less he had to explore the room further in order to find the culprit.

Opening the closets in the room he didn't find anything useful. Going to the small kitchen attached to the room, he also found nothing. He opened up the pantry and the cabinets, finding nothing but some left over food of the people who were having the meeting before their deaths. But then a strange smell came from the garbage can in the corner. And looking inside…

The discarded fatty parts of the victim's bodies, already rotten.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked, making him put down the evidence and turning around. "Did you enjoy seeing my experiments?"

"Your… Experiment?" Germany looked the man up and down. They were identical except for this man's scars. And then Germany noticed the main difference: when the man licked his lips in sadistic fashion, he had a schwastika tattoo on his tounge.

"When I woke up they were already dead. I just tried to make things a little less disgusting and a lot more organized… Most of them looked like parts of their body exploded somehow and they were missing some parts…" Lutz sighed, thinking of Luciano. "My boss always told me to get rid of the bodies in an organized and neat fashion… But as you can see, things got very messy… Luckily, I was able to sew up the open wounds so they stopped bleeding all over the floor."

"How could you do this? They were humans just living their lives!" Germany could already tell this guy wasn't normal. And the fact that he'd mutilated all of the humans pissed him off even more than the unfortunate Nazi symbol on this man's tounge. "You've killed these people for nothing! You dishonored the dead by mutating them like this. They're far from human now…"

"I said they were dead when I got here… I just helped them look a little less disgusting. I thought I'd come back here to dispose of them but then I found you…" The man took out a hunting knife. "Do I need to kill you too?"

"Nein. I know you're not normal… And if you're anything like me, then you won't be able to die either. Is that right?"

"I'm not from this world… But even if I can't regenerate, I hope I can still find Luciano…" Lutz thought before charging at Germany with his knife, ready to stab him only to get caught by the wrist and kicked in the balls. While in pain he was spun around and finally forced against the wall, Germany holding his wrist and holding him down with his weight.

"You're not a very organized fighter." Germany taunted. "You charged right at me without knowing what I'm capable of."

"Maybe I wanted you to catch me…" And then Germany felt cold metal go through his wrist, the stinging pain enough to make him let go of his captive.

Lutz smirked, elbowing Germany in the chest and kicking him down before throwing the knife at his chest, landing on the right side dangerously close to his nip**

"Scheißen." Germany got up, ripping the knife out of his chest and tossing it aside, punching his double in the gut fallowed by a blow to the face, opening up his scar.

Lutz leaned against the wall, feeling the blood running down his face after his stitches re-opened. He'd have to sew it back up later. He wiped the blood away, running toward Germany and prepared to punch only to have his fists caught, attack blocked.

"I can't waste my time with this… This nazi bastard killed all these people and made them beyond recognition. I'll have to tell the others about this…" Germany thought, looking the man up and down and trying to find a weak point while thinking of another way to attach and get out of the room. He kicked Lutz in the shin only to get a kick in return. They were equally matched.

Lutz backed away, putting his hands up as if to surrender. He said nothing.

"What's the matter? You don't have any fight left in you?"

"I'm looking for someone."

Germany paid no mind, taking off his jacket. He needed to let off steam and his guy wasn't helping.

Lutz could sence the anger and sighed, pulling his gloves further up his arms, streaching all the way to his elbows.

Meanwhile…

"COME ON, I'M HUNGRY!" Luciano shouted. "COOK FASTER!"

"I'm making pasta in the microwave, how fast do you want me to cook?" Italy asked, taking out the plastic container full of hot water and pasta, almost burning his hands when he set it on the counter. "I need to check if it's good…" Italy took a plastic knife, cutting one of the noodles to see if it was ready. It was cooked through, ready to eat.

"Well, is it done?"

"Looks ready to eat."

"And make it good…" Luciano ordered, making Italy shiver. He watched Italy drain the water in the sink before getting another plastic container and pouring sauce inside. There wasn't much sauce… He heated the sauce up in the microwave before adding it to the pasta and stirring.

"I wonder if we have any garlic…" Italy wondered, looking around the cabinets for anything that remotely looked like garlic or onions. He found nothing he could use to improve the flavor except the parmeasean cheese Prussia had already used half of. "We don't have anything here…"

"It'll taste fine." Luciano took the plastic container, eating the noodles with a plastic fork. It was somewhat plain but the noodles were well cooked. "It's okay I guess…"

"Ve… I didn't have a lot to work with…"

"It's good, but it lacks flavor…"

Italy just stood silent, watching his counterpart eat. As it turned out: they both shared a love of pasta. Luciano seemed to enjoy eating even though he said it lacked flavor. And after he was done, he dumped the empty container in the sink.

"Grazie mille."

Italy nodded in awkwardness, checking to see if the mobster's clothes were dry. The shirt and pants were still somewhat wet. The jacket was still in the sink, soaking wet with some soap still on there.

"Are they done drying?"

"Still wet."

"Hm… I can't go anywhere like this. I was thinking that maybe we could get out of here. I need to look for Lutz."

"And… Lutz is that man who helped me and my brother, right?"

"Yeah… He's one of my allies. I trust him the most. Me, him and Mikado make up the almighty Axis."

"Oh right, he's the guy who looks like Germany." Italy smiled at the thought. "I wonder if they'll get along…"

"Who knows. But I need to look for him and tell him how I feel. I didn't get to do that before."

"How… You feel?"

"I was upset that he wasn't with us at the party when we all decided to go through the portal… And I felt like the Axis just wasn't complete without him around…"

"So you missed him?"

"I guess you could say that…"

Italy was surprised, thinking it was somewhat cute of the mobster. "Then I'll help you look for him once your clothes dry off. Okay?"

"I appreciate it."

Italy nodded. "I hope he and Germany can get along. I wonder if they've already met eachother…"

Meanwhile…

Lutz and Germany were head to head, both of their attacks the same. They were both equally strong as they were furious with one another. There could be no clear winner because both were on par with the other. They took a break from trying to beat the shit out of eachother and stood on opposite sides of the room, a showdown sure to start at any moment.

Germany was about to reach for the pistol hidden in his belt. Normally America didn't like guns in government buildings, but America mainly applied that rule to the humans, not the other countries. If one country shot the other they'd simply regenerate. Germany was just about ready to shoot the nazi bastard when suddenly the sound of a cell phone went off.

Lutz looked down, reaching into his pocket and taking out his phone. "Hello?"

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!" Germany shot a bullet at the man's stomach, watching him look down at his wounds while trying to maintain his conversation.

Lutz ran out of the room, Luciano on the other end. He'd always made it a priority to answer to his boss. He managed to not get shot again, locking the door to the room from the outside. He smirked, listening to his boss's words.

"Are you there?"

"Ja… I'm here. I've been shot…"

"Where are you exactly?"

"The portal… Swallowed me up."

"Yeah no duh, I saw you around before. I mean where are you right now?"

"I'm on the 4th floor…"

"Should we meet you there?" Luciano asked. "Why don't you come meet us?"

"I was just attacked, a shot to the stomach… I need more time…"

"Fine. Then I'll wait a little longer and if you don't show up by then I'll meet you half-way."

"Very well mein fuhur…" Lutz hung up, knowing he'd have to try meeting his boss half way at the very least. But now he had to discard the dead bodies and avoid getting attacked by Germany… He opened the window in the room, looking into a small garden. It was a small closed space. He thought it'd be perfect. So one by one he dumped each of the bodies into the garden, watching them fall into the trees.

He went back into the hallway, looking for the stairwell.

**Man this took me forever… I got my computer back on the 16****th**** it's already the 19****th****… So I spent 3 days writing this. Unfortunately though, even though the Trojan got off my computer, now the sound sometimes comes out of the stereo instead of the headphones… It's just one problem after the other!**

***a reference to Hell's Lovers by chibi-america-alfred :D**

**** I feel weird writing the word nipple because Germany is so damn manly so I wrote nip XD. Besides… men don't really have nipples when you think about it because they don't make big deals about it like girls do… So I just call them nips…-/- wow I feel like a perv…**


	24. Chapter 24

**What do you do when you have no idea what to do for your next youtube video?**

**I managed to back up every pick-up line video from part 3-8 with the exception of part 4… I couldn't back up part 4 because the original file on my computer got wiped away. I can't download a back-up from youtube because it uses a third party's song (matched third party content). So I might have to rip it and repost it with a changed song… I got lucky uploading part 1 on the second channel because I'd uploaded it before my computer got wiped. I'd used a vocaloid song in the first video that got matched up with a third party…**

**But instead of whining, let's get some yaoi up in this bitch…**

"Alright, we need to get back to the meeting…" America and his counterpart finally got out of the bathroom, seeing France and England sitting outside on the floor, waiting for them. "What happened to you guys?"

"Canada was taken away… We thought we'd wait for you since you were with them…" France explained. "I feel bad for mon fils…"

"Whatever the case, it seems my counterpart is a psycho…" England sighed, getting up. "Look America, you need to help us find Canada."

"I'm impressed Angleterre, I think that's the first time I've heard you call Canada by his name." France got up. "Canada is currently being chased by a psycho that looks like Angleterre over here…"

"I think he should be fine…" Alex spoke, somewhat nervous. "Besides, my older brother is with him.* And Max really likes him… Max won't hurt him if they're being chased by my dad…"

"That psychotic cupcake-loving imbicle is your father?" England asked.

"Yes… He's raised me for as long as I can remember… But I avoid his cupcakes and coffee whenever I can…" Alex explained. "Max doesn't like Oliver and they fight a lot back home…"

America could see his counterpart about to cry and put his favorite bomber jacket over his shoulders. "It's okay. Do you think you could help us find them? If so then I can definitely take you to a baseball game or maybe a museum… Then maybe we can go to McDonalds."

As soon as Alex head the word 'McDonalds' he got happy inside**. "Okay… I can try but are you sure I won't get in the way?"

"Of course not. After all, I'm the hero!"

Meanwhile…

"I wonder if he'll find us in here…" Canada and his counterpart were hiding in a bathroom stall. One of the stalls was full of cleaning equipment. Canada was hiding in one of the empty stalls, sitting on the toilet and Max was looking through the supplies to find anything he could use to beat Oliver with. "Did you find anything?"

"Just some brooms and mops. Nothing I can really fight with."

"If only I could find an axe… I can use an axe."

"Good for you. Hockey sticks are more my style."

"I'm serious. I know I may not look like much but if I can find an axe then I can defend myself against him… That and the fact he didn't notice me before…" Canada didn't always show it like the others but he could also use weapons. He used an axe every winter when it got cold and he had to chop down trees for firewood so he and Mr. Kumajiro could survive the winter. No one else realized it, but he could be very strong.

"You just stay In there and hide. I'll handle the cup cake loving bastard if he finds us."

"But you barely survived the last time!"

"Only because I didn't have a weapon."

"I just don't want you to wear yourself out, okay? Besides, he's after both of us because you attacked me!"

"For crying out loud, get over it. You were the one who pulled my curl in the first place. It's your own damn fault!"

"Either way… I can't have you getting hurt or dying. We'll have to work together to thwart him off."

"Just hide in there. I'm the man I'll handle this." Max managed to break a broom in half, planning on using the splintered edge to stab Oliver with. "I don't want you to get hurt either. People like you are rare in my world. I need to preserve that."

"Preserve what?"

"Your innocence."

"Why my innocence of all things?"

"Because my world is a fucking mess and there's no innocence to be found. So just keep hiding in the stalls and let me handle this."

Meanwhile…

Lutz was wandering around the halls, his wound closing up slowly. Getting shot hurt like hell. Luciano's pain was the only kind of pain he liked getting. He'd managed to lock his double in the room full of bodies and was on his way to meet Luciano. Only problem: He'd never specified a location.

He attempted to call his boss on his cell phone.

"What's the matter? Are you lost?"

"You never specified a location so I called to confirm."

Luciano sighed. "Is that the only reason you called? You're so cruel. I'm not sure exactly, but I'm in a huge room. It's big enough for a large meeting. Looks like one of the rooms at my brother's place back home."

"A meeting room, ja?"

"Yeah I guess. We're on the third floor. But it's far from any elevators or stairs."

Lutz sat down on the floor, leaning against a wall for back support. "Mein fuhrur, is anyone else with you? Are you being taken care of with good food und-?"

"I'm perfectly fine. I ate pasta earlier. Twice."

"Ser gut. Tell me, are you allright in this world?"

"It's okay. A little too happy-go-lucky for my taste but at least the food is good."

Lutz sighed in relief. "I'll get there as soon as possible. I'll try to find a stair case closest to that room. Will you still meet me halfway?"

"Only if you don't make it here in the next 10 minutes. So hurry up."

"One more thing."

"Make it quick, I'm gonna hang up."

"I got shot… I locked my enemy in a room but I'm not sure if he'll stay in there for long. He might come after me again and after what happened to your brother I'm not sure if I can heal properly. What I'm trying to ask is if you'll heal me if I'm unable to on my own."

Luciano stood silent. "My brother?"

"Ja…"

"I don't have a brother anymore…" Luciano hung up, throwing it against the wall and watching the battery and cover fly off at the same time. He screamed in rage, clawing at his head.

"Ve, Luciano what's wrong?" Italy asked, running to his counterpart, now on the floor.

"IT'S ALL WRONG! MY BROTHER IS DEAD!" He forced Italy down, slamming his head into the floor over and over again. "MY BROTHER DIED, HE'S NOT COMING BACK! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP MENTIONING HIM?! WHY IS HE HAUNTING ME FROM THE GRAVE?!"

Italy could do nothing but whimper and hope Luciano would stop. He was getting bashed in the head repeatedly and that formed an injury causing him to bleed all over the carpet. And then his skull cracked, making the mobster stop.

"Hey… Are you okay?" He'd heard Italy's skull crack, but the Italian wasn't responding. Eyes wide open and the back of his head covered in blood, Luciano thought he'd killed him. "Hey… Are you dead?"

The mobster got up, circling around the room. A lot of things were covered in blood from all of the beatings this room had seen earlier. But now he had to do something about the Italian in his underclothes who was lying on the floor almost dead.

Checking his clothes they still weren't dry enough to wear. Italy had given him his clothes to wear until they dried. But now he also had to wait for Lutz. Too many things at once.

"LOOK HERE! You're a dead body so don't go anywhere!" He shouted at Italy's almost-dead body. "I'll have to wear your clothes for longer than expected…" He put on his boots before leaving the room in Italy's clothes, not answering when Prussia asked what was wrong when he saw who he assumed to be his Italy rush out of the room.

He couldn't do anything except try to control his anger and hope that he could find Lutz in time before he exploded.

***My brother from Canada and I were getting technical over who was older: Canada or America? Canada's birthday is July 1****st****, America on July 4****th****. By day alone, Canada should be oldest right? Not quite… We got very technical about it mostly because I assumed Canada was older and he assumed America was older (ironic). We got into an argument about it (something we never do) and ended up making it into a hetalia vs. history video. We're still making it…**

****2P!America is an almost 100% vegan (my version anyway)… 2P!McDonalds is a vegan friendly place… So when America says he'll take him to McDonalds, 2P!America is imagining a farmer's market and not the fast food joint it is… XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yesterday I covered the song Mein Herr from the musical Cabaret. I'll upload a vocal-only version onto the channel because looking at me isn't very entertaining… I'm going to use the song for an extra special project I'm going to hint at on my new tumblr account!**

**This new idea is gonna take a lot of work and I'll have to force myself to stay away from my computer in order to draw a few things ;3 it's gonna be great! I won't say much now, but if you like Gakuen Hetalia you'll find yourself enjoying what I have in store…**

**P.S. I hate when the Sims 3 crashes at like 5 a.m. when I can't sleep… I'm also not used to the fact all my friends are going to public school and I'm gonna be homeschooled hopefully in October or late November…**

Shang was crying while high, floating around and trying to find China. However he was so high that he was loosing his sence of direction and couldn't tell left from right anymore. He sat down on the floor, thinking the carpet was magical and that it would start floating as well.

"Carpet, take me to China."

However the carpet didn't move and Shang was disappointed.

"Carpet, don't make me kill you. Take me to China."

But the carpet still didn't move and remained on the floor.

"Carpet, I hate you." And Shang got up off the floor, walking around the hallway and trying to find China, but having no idea what direction he was going in.

Meanwhile…

"I think we have a problem…" China said in a somber tone. "Xiang is missing. At first I thought he was farther behind, but I haven't seen him around."

"It's a good thing he's gone. He's too annoying." Nikolas sighed, putting his hand on his forehead. "Now I have a massive headache."

"We should look for him so that way he doesn't get lost or into any trouble… There was so much blood in the hallway…" China grew a little nauseous at the thought, Russia letting him lean on him.

"China, why don't you take a break?" Russia didn't like Shang because he clung to China so damn much but he also didn't want China to get sick or be upset. "If you like I will help you look for the other guy."

"Xie xie." China said. "I feel dizzy all of a sudden…"

"Are you sick? Are you not feeling well?" Nikolas asked, about to reach for China's shoulder when Russia smacked his hand away.

"Look here. No one touches China but me. You mess with him and I will kill you and cover you in the blood you claim to hate." Russia said, an evil aura surrounding him as he picked up the asian nation bridal style. "Let's go."

"Why do you care about someone so annoying anyway?" Nikolas asked. "He's always high anyway. He's probably in a dumpster somewhere."

"All the more reason to look for him…" China sighed, feeling even more dizzy. "Please Russia. Help me walk."

"Sure thing."

As he watched Russia and China leave, Nikolas couldn't help but feel a little left out. He hated Shang but after watching Russia and China get along when they interacted, he couldn't help but feel off. "I'll go find the others myself."

And off he went.

Meanwhile…

"I really hate my brother…" Mikado was sitting on the stairs, still upset about his older brother. "Ne~ Honda-san… How do you handle it? What did you do when your brother was getting high?"

Japan took off his jacket, feeling suffocated. "My brothers and sisters tried to convince him it was bad for his health and that it wasn't just affecting him. The smell of opium and smoke filled the house to a point where you couldn't go in without choking. It was hard but he eventually quit over time. But now he holds a huge grudge over the one who got him addicted to the drug in the first place."

"Sounds rough."

"When I think about it I suppose that's one drawback of being a country. Grudges live on in history books."

Mikado found himself intregied. "Honda-san, what exactly happened when you were effected by the opium?" He asked, leaning on his counterpart's shoulder.

"Please don't touch me…" Japan tried to gently push him away, but he refused, putting his head back on Japan's shoulder no matter how much he was rejected. "The smell was suffocating. It lingered for so long. But it not only affected my brother, the people in his country were too addicted."

"When was that?"

"We call it the Opium War. There were 2 to be exact. One starting in 1839 until 1842 and the other one starting in 1856 until 1860."

"Funny. My brother's been getting high even longer than that. Ever since I was a child I remember the look on his face whenever he got high. He looked happier when he was high than he was with me. The only times he would give it up even for a little while was when I got sick…"

_**FLASHBACK STARTO!**_

I was just a child when I got sick. I was so ill I would cough up my own blood.

"Onii… Onii-chan…" I would always call out to my brother. He would sleep in my room with me whenever I got sick. Although we didn't have much food to eat because we were poor. I guess the reason I got sick so often as a child was because I didn't eat well. And when I did get sick, he'd starve himself just so I could eat.

"Mika-chan… It's okay. You just need to eat something." My brother would start cooking whatever food we have in order to feed me whatever he though could heal me.

"Kirai!" I hated his cooking.

"Don't hate it… It'll make you better. Don't die on me Mika…" I was all he had and I was the one he doted on most. He was desperate to keep me around. "Here, it's ready. Eat, eat, eat, omnomnom." He forced me to eat but more often than not...

"It's gross…"

"But it will make you feel better." He'd force soup and dumplings down my throat. Then came the awful tasting medicine. "Do you feel different? Do you feel better?"

His medicine tasted awful and had a 50/50 chance of working. But sometimes it would just make me worse. "Onii-chan… I feel sick…"

A lot of throwing up and coughing later I would fall asleep. My brother would sleep next to me incase I had an attack in the middle of the night. Those were his only good days and nights when he was convinced to put the drugs and pipe away and pay attention to his family. But when I got better…

"How do you feel Mika?"

"I'm okay… Arigato onii-chan."

"I'm happy to hear it." He would always hug me when he said that. Hugged me a little too tight. "I'm so happy… Mikado…"

He left my room and I would find him indulging himself in opium or whatever other drug he'd managed to get his hands on. To think the one who was supposed to take care of me would abandon me and feed me so little just so he could afford his disgusting habbit.

My other siblings had to suffer with this too…

"Why do you keep smoking?!" My brother from Korea was a mobster* with a very strict code of honor. He hated the fact my brother did drugs and threatened to take me away from him. "I WILL TAKE CUSTODY OF HIM IF YOU DON'T CHANGE YOUR WAYS!"

"NO PLEASE YOU CAN'T TAKE MIKADO AWAY FROM ME YUN-SEO!"

"It smells in here…" My sister Lin Yi was also very strict although she preferred my brother over me**. She would bully me a lot and side with my brother on just about everything. "At least open a window if you're going to smoke this much." She opened up all the windows in the house so the smell could go away.

I don't remember how old I was exactly but I looked like a teenager and had the mind-set of a pre-teen while all of my other siblings looked like adults. I still got extremely sick from time to time to the point where I thought my immortality would turn on me. When I was healthy though I'd train myself and used my katana to take out my rage on random plants in the yard and in the mountains. I loved to go outside, I HATED being shut inside the house. With my being sick I was always treated like the baby of the family.

"Look brother, he's sick because you're always doing drugs around him! Why don't you let him live with me instead?" Yun-seo was genuinely worried. "He'll get fresh air, he'll get better treatment, you'll have less of a burden…"

"No… You left me alone after I raised you all! Mikado stays with me!"

I wanted to live a good life but this wasn't the way. In the middle of a custody war with my own family fighting over who got control over my life. It was sickening.

"Mikado… You want to stay with me right? You want to live with big brother Xiang, right?"

"Onii-chan… Gomenasai…" And so despite my coughing, I bowed respectfully and left through the front door with a sword in my hand. That was the last time I showed my brother any respect…

So I ran away to the red light districts back in town.

Sure you assume that these districts are no place for a teenager whose family fights over him out of pure concern and worry that he'll fall into his elder brother's drug habbit. But I rarely ever went outside due to illness, so I found it amazing. The atmosphere full of music and laughter, things I'd never seen or heard when I lived with my brother up in the mountains. It was perfect for me.

I eventually became the owner of a brothel and then I discovered one of my new obsessions: the human body.

Aside from my illness, I discovered my love and appreciation of the human body when I witnessed 2 martial artists fighting over one of the whores who worked for me. Every kick, every punch, every swift movement from left to right amazed me. Then that's when I made another important decision… I would learn how to fight like that.

Living and working in the red light district eventually taught me how to fight and defend myself. And aside from owning my little business, I found my fascination didn't stop at just watching fights in the alley or a battle to the death between rivals… It went into pervert territory too…

His name was Hades, he was a scholar who got lost on the way to the port and ended up at the brothel I worked at. How he ended up at my door and not at the port was a mystery to me, but I guess every scholar has a dirty secret. Maybe the whole story about him getting lost was a lie.

"If you can show me the way I'll repay you handsomely." He said, showing me a bag of silver coins.

"Surely you know where you are right?"

"Unfortunately I am well aware, but I have no intention of sleeping with a whore. That would ruin my image. Besides, I'm not some horndog. I'm a man of high society."

"What do you study? Surely it can't be anything that impressive. The only thing that matters in this world is being entertained and having money. You need to learn street smarts, not scholar smarts…"

"I study a variety of things… Astrology, mythology, anatomy. If you want to know what anatomy is just look at what your whores do here every night."

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"I'm reffering to when your whores satisfy your customers… Anatomy is the study of the human body."

And thus our strange friendship began…

But before I go any further, allow me to explain. I was around teen-age when I ran away from my brother. He'd locked me away from the outside world and all I knew for a while was the mountains, the forest and the port. When I finally left home I'd learned so much about street skills, fighting, making money… But despite my obsession with the human body and the fact that I ran a brothel… I was still a virgin… My brother had done a good job of keeping me dumb because I didn't even know what my parts could do or what some of them were called.

My new interest in 'anatomy' as he would constantly call it started with me locking myself in the closets in the rooms where my workers would _work… if you know what I mean…_ I would watch through a peep hole and report back to Hades about what I'd seen. He'd teach me about the body and how it worked, showing me detailed charts and writing. Even though he would act like a huge prude in front of others, he'd explain everything to me in full detail as unemotionally and as intelligently as possible. He wasn't an idiot, I'd give him that much. But the more I watched it, the more I wanted to do it too…

"Ne… Hades-senpai, why do you think they like having sex so much?" I asked, my kimono barely covering my chest as I laid down on my futon, Hades sitting across from me and reading a book.

"Simple. This is the red light district. They either have no money and needed to do what they could to survive or they had no skills and needed to do what they could to survive. Other options can vary from them shaming their families to them simply liking sex and living a dishonorable lifestyle." He was so damn unemotional it sometimes pained me when he spoke.

"Do you think I'm dishonorable for running this kind of business?"

He stood silent for a few minutes. "You simply needed to do what you had to." And he was right about that. I felt like he knew me better than I knew myself sometimes…

"And my love of the human body… Is that dishonorable too?"

"Not at all. Anatomy is something perfectly normal to be curious by. We all experience a phase where we want to explore our human nature." And at the time, I was the one who wanted to explore his human nature… If you know what I mean…

I crawled to him. "Ne, Hades-san. Would it be dishonorable to want to try the kind of things my girls do?"

"It's a normal human desire so no."

"What if I wanted to do it with another man?" But as soon as I tried to touch his legs and feet, he got up and out of my room, shutting the door on the way out. My attempt to get him to have sex with me failed miserably… But I wouldn't let anyone else know. I wasn't about to embaress myself like that. So I stood in my room and slept like normal.

And when I woke up in the morning he was gone… My only chance at what I thought was love… But love doesn't exsist… This just proved it.

But years passed and I eventually got over Hades. I thought he was too weak for me. I decided that if I was going to have sex with anyone it'd be someone strong and powerful like me.

However I found myself unable to find someone worthy enough to give it away to…

And then my illness struck again…

Apperently a lot of the people in my district were affected, not only me. But because I was immortal I had an advantage over them, the type of advantage that made them jealous. So as soon as the bodies started piling up and even my workers started dropping like flies, I knew I'd have to leave. And I was forced to go back to my brother's home in China full of smoke where I'd get even sicker.

"Mika… You came back?" He dropped his pipe when he saw me come through the door. "I'm so happy little brother…"

"Onii-chan… I got sick again… I don't know if I'll get better this time. I came here because I have no where else to go." I coughed profusely, dropping my suitcases full of clothes and other treasures I'd got from my time away from home. He caught me before I fell down, strangely alert for someone high off his rocker.

"Mika-chan… Big brother will take care of you! Don't worry about a thing!"

And he wasn't lying… For a while he was okay. The medicine and food tasted better and I got better over time. But then he started getting sick too… But he didn't ask for food or medicine.

"Onii-chan, you look so pale… You look like you're on the verge of death!" He was just barely getting by and you could see his rib cage. He didn't starve himself but kept himself away from drugs for so long that he ended up like this…

"Mikado… I need it… Please… I need it." He reached for his pipe but I threw it out the window.

"YADA! I can't let you do that all over again!"

"But brother… I need it…"

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET THIS START ALL OVER AGAIN!" And then I snapped…

I stabbed him violently, repeatly slashing him, cutting him, thrusting my sword into what was once his flesh and bone, now no more than a dying mass I couldn't comprehend. I cut him open.

"Onii-chan… You can't see it… But look what these things are doing to you… It's messing with you're insides and it's making you weak!" I held up a mirror so he could see his rotting insides, blackened and bloody, about to spill out of him.

"Mikado… Help me, please… I'm begging you…."

"No. I can't help you. Don't you see? NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I TRY TO HELP YOU OR STICK BY YOU, YOU ALWAYS FAIL ME!" I dropped the mirror, glass shards littering the floor. "IT'S ALWAYS LIKE THIS WITH YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU I CAN'T LIVE MY LIFE!"

"Mikado don't say that!"

"IT'S TRUE! I CAN'T LIVE MY LIFE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"I've tried so hard just to take care of you."

"YOU'VE BEEN TAKING CARE OF YOURSELF THE ENTIRE TIME!" So I went to his room, grabbing a box of his favorite drug. "YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING? HERE'S WHAT I THINK OF YOUR NASTY LITTLE HABBIT!" And I threw it out the window, watching it fall into the river below…

He stood there shocked, no particular expression on his face. His body began to heal and he sat up, looking at me and knowing what I'd done. "Mika…"

"Stop calling me Mika…"

"But you're my Mika… my little brother."

"Mika is what you called me when I was your brother… The little brother you knew is dead… He died a long time ago from illness…"

"That's not true!"

"I'm not Mika Wang anymore… My name was never Mika to begin with…. I'm Mikado. I always have been. From this day forward I am no longer your little brother… My name is Mikado Honda now…"

But even after I'd left home the second time, my brother would fallow me everywhere in some way shape or form. My joining the Axis has done a good job of keeping him away compared to before. But he still continues to stalk me and when he finds me, he makes it difficult for me to go back into hiding.

Still… No matter what, I can't back him up anymore… I need to find my own power in order to make him stay away…

**Longer than intended flashback over…**

***I've seen Korean movies like "Marrying the Mafia 2" and heist movies like "Once Upon a Time". Both are awesome movies. I think a 2P!Korea would probably be a mobster, although I'm not really sure about the mafia in Korea. I know Japan has the Yakuza which is similar to the mafia. But does Korea even have problems with organized crime? In addition, 1P!Korea claims to hate Japan and you can see that in history. Japan imperialized Korea and forced Koreans to change their names to Japanese names as seen in the film I mentioned Once Upon a Time, a lovely movie on Netflix. So a 2P!Korea would probably like Japan 1P or 2P.**

****1P!Taiwan prefers Japan over China so I thought 2P!Taiwan would prefer China over Japan.**


	26. Chapter 26

**PWA~ BEING HOME ALONE IS SO LIBERATING! I tend to practice my singing when I'm home alone and being home alone is the only time I can record any song covers, so as you'd expect I take this time and use it up every minute I can get… Unfortunately though I always worry about when someone comes home and they don't call first. That's happened to me by surprise a few times before and man was that scary… I also fear singing in small crowds or in front of one person because of the pressure and attention you get from those few people/one person. On youtube it's okay because it's me in front of a camera and the world watches. It's not direct, so it's okey!**

**I also recorded some songs for my new project, one of which I can hopefully post today or tomorow. When I do post it, I'll have a bunch of information about the project in the description. I'll also share this video with that information on my new tumblr account good-little-mika. SO IF YOU LIKE GAKUEN HETALIA AND ARE CURIOUS ABOUT THIS NEW PROJECT OF MINE, YOU MIGHT WANNA SEE THIS VID, HEAR THE SONG AND READ ABOUT MY PLANS.**

**I've treated this author's note like a blog enough for one day, let's read some yaoi!**

Mikado somehow managed to fall asleep on Japan's shoulder while dreaming about his unfortunate past. Japan however was still trying to get his sleeping counterpart off of his shoulder, not liking to be touched. He could stand America hugging him when they watched horror movies but this pervert was too much.

"I wonder if I should call America-san or Italy-kun…" Japan thought, trying to search for his cell phone only to realize he'd left it upstairs at the meeting. "This is just great…"

"Watashi… Honda Mikado…. Watashi wa Wang Mikado naidesu*…"

Apperently he was mumbling in his sleep. Something about his name not being Mikado Wang, and calling himself Mikado Honda instead. Japan could only wonder. China's human alias was Wang Yao… Maybe that was it?

"Mikado-kun, daijoubu-desuka?"

"Watashi wa Mika naidesu."

"I didn't call you Mika!"

"WATASHI WA HONDA MIKADO!" And then he woke up, breathing hard and fast. He must've had a nightmare.

"Are you alright? What happened to you?"

"I had a dream about my past is all. Nothing exciting." Mikado got up, dusting himself off. "We still need to look for my stupid brother. Let's go."

"Matte-kudasai!"

"What is it now?" He wore an emotionless expression, seeming annoyed and bothered by something.

"Are you sure you still want to look for him?" Japan asked. "I just thought that you could use a break. Not to mention my brother might also be looking for him. So if you want to, we don't have to look for your brother right now."

"Seriously?"

"If you want to."

"Arigato Honda-san." Mikado decended the stairs, hugging Japan immediately.

"Please stop touching me."

"I'm hungry. Can we eat something?"

"There is some food upstairs in the meeting room… There were a lot of crates in the kitchen. Maybe I can make onigiri."

"And I want tempura and miso soup and mochi and oden and soba noodles and-!"

"We didn't bring that much food, don't get that excited!"

Mikado let go of his counterpart. "I like you Honda-san. I don't typically say that to a lot of people. You should be happy. Besides you're really sexy and you're great in bed… And you get me!"

"Y-you realize we share the same face, right?" Japan asked, face flushed. "And we're both men!"

"I don't care… I mean it's not like we have to be different genders to be on the same team right?"

"T-team? What team?"

"You're so naïve Honda-san! I mean we're allies, right?!"

"Then what did you mean when you said… When you said… 'aishite'?"

"Oh come on, you and me both know love doesn't really exsist. It's just an illusion to trick people into having sex with eachother and being all gentle…"

Japan sighed. "You shouldn't say things like that so casually. You still need to take responsibility for what you did to me in the bathroom."

"Don't be such a downer Honda-san…"

"Just tell me one thing. Tell me what you think about me so far."

"You're moving a little quickly don't you think? It's too early to have any real feelings toward me yet." Mikado's statement made Japan blush. "But I think you're a decent person. And you're sexy as hell!"

"BUT WE HAVE THE SAME FACE!"

"exactly~!"

"Look, I just want to get things straight. Besides, I intend to make you take responsibility."

"What are you gonna do? Are you going to make me suffer? Are you going to dominate me instead of the other way around? Look Honda-san, let's get another thing straight: In this little relationship we have, I'm the one on top."

"WE DON'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP!" And then Japan got pissed. "THAT'S IT! I know it's not like me to get mad, but you've gone too far!"

"Are you sure you wanna go one on one with me? You don't even have a weapon…" Mikado took his sword out, sticking it in Japan's face. "If you are going to challenge me, you pretter prepare yourself. I won't go easy on you. Even if you are my source of power I still need to teach you proper discipline."

Japan hadn't thought this one out clearly. He had no weapon and he was up against a pervert who only thought of him as a source of power. He made an error but it was too late to take it back now. He clenched his fits and grit his teeth before attempting to high-kick the words out of his counter-part's hands only to slip and fumble while his counterpart slashed away at him.

"Well would you look at that… You think you really can fight against me without a weapon." Mikado kicked Japan in the nuts before kicking him in the back and stomach, practically rolling him over to the desk. "Well Honda-san, if you think you're so tough why don't I give you a taste of my kind of torture? I think you'll enjoy it because you're such a pesky little pervert." Mikado sat on the floor, putting his sword down beside him.

Picking Japan up and sitting him down on his lap, he thought it would be best to torture him so that he knew never to mess with Mikado Honda again. And so his hands traveled from Japan's shoulders to his face.

"Ne~ Honda-san, isn't this fun?" And he stuck his fingers into Japan's eye sockets.

"YADA!" Japan screamed in pain, eyes being gouged out making him twist in pain. And then he could feel a handle. Exploring with his hands and his counter-part not noticing, he took the sword. "Sayonara…" And he thrusted the sword through both their chests.

"Seppuku?"

"Hai…"

"… But why?"

"I needed you to stop and listen. Well, have you gotten the message?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Japan stood silent, taking a moment to breath before removing half of the sword. "This is my universe, not yours." And then he pushed the sword back in, dragging it across both their chests, making a straight red line of blood.

And then he heard whimpering. "Doshite? DOSHITE?!"

"It's because…" Japan coughed. "… Because you refused to listen…"

"Ne, daijoubu?"

"I'll be fine… I've been through worse. Omae wa?"

"I don't know…" He began to cough, staining his counter-part with blood. "I'm immortal back home in my world, but right now I'm in so much damn pain that I…" He grunted, putting his hand on his wounds. "Honda-san onegai…"

With his eyes regenerated, Japan pulled the sword out, throwing it across the room. He got up, hand across his chest. "How does it hurt?"

"Why are you asking stupid questions like that?"

"I need to know so I can help."

"I-I feel… Like I might be dying…"

**DUM DUM DUM!**

***Apperently when I entered what I wanted to say into google translate it gave me a weird translation. What I was trying to make this Mikado say was "I am not Mikado Wang." I copied the Japanese text and got the English translation. The exact English translation of that sentence was "I am not King Mikado". Apperently Wang in Japanese or **王**can mean anything from King to prince to sovereign. But this is only according to Google Translate. I taught myself Japanese from watching anime so I can't read it for the life of me. I only started using Google translate last year and translating Japanese to English or English to Japanese on there can be difficult, especially since not everything you type will come out to be an exact translation. I reversed the order of the name and tried to say "I am not Wang Mikado." But still had some trouble as you can expect. So I really just improvised with the Japanese in this chapter. If you think you know a better translation, feel free to PM Me…**


End file.
